


Грязь

by ArchiVasofski, Maeva



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris is freaking bastard, Kings NBC - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeva/pseuds/Maeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Ты такая мразь, такая великолепная, прекрасная мразь, Эванс. Знал бы ты, как я хочу вспороть тебе брюхо, выпустить кишки, заставить захлёбываться криками и болью. Но я ведь рядом лягу. Рядом лягу и сдохну, сука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязь

**Просто нельзя сломать то, что уже сломано.**

 

Кристофер Эванс не любит вечеринки. Он считает себя выше этой бесполезной возни, поэтому весь вечер подпирает стену, презрительно наблюдая за беснующейся толпой. Легко крутит в пальцах хрустальный стакан с виски, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Адама. Его новое увлечение, бросив кривляться на танцполе, призывно машет кому-то рукой, пробиваясь к барной стойке. Проследив за ним взглядом, Крис видит самого наследного принца, Себастиана Стэна, его бесконечную свиту и Адама, уже льнущего к нему.

― Привет.

― Привет. ― Себастиан уже пьян, поэтому тут же обнимает Адама, мягко прижимая его к груди. Когда-то они были близки. Адам отзывчивый, правда, немного навязчивый, но хотя бы лишен пафоса, которым до тошноты наполнена жизнь Себастиана.

― Эй-эй, осторожнее, я теперь не один.

― Неужели?

― Ага, ― Адам кивает на противоположную стену, и Себастиан натыкается на слишком внимательный, колючий взгляд Криса.

Крис едва заметно кивает в знак приветствия, не отводит цепкого взгляда, вяло ведёт рукой, разгоняя сигаретный дым, и тут же трёт заросший подбородок, будто приценивается. Принц выглядит таким... невинным что ли. Он успел хорошо выучить Себастиана Стэна, и назвать его невинным можно с большой натяжкой: только слепой не заметит его порочности. И тут такая оценка ― Себастиану бы понравилось. Наверное.

Кристофер, не стесняясь, разглядывает его огромные влажные глаза, пухлые губы с красивым изгибом, тонкие изящные запястья. Медленно обводит взглядом, представляя, как крепко обхватывает их своими пальцами, выкручивает до боли, до сладкого крика. Крик этот — как глоток живительной воды, как наивысшее наслаждение. Его немного ведёт, и он ухмыляется.

Эванс ненавидит невинность, его цель ― сломать и подчинить.

― На маньяка похож, ― бросает Стэн, отворачиваясь.

От цепкого прищура, простреливающего комнату, ноги подламываются, и Стэн, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, жадно хватает воздух. С силой хватается за дорогое благородное дерево барной стойки. Весь алкогольный дурман рассеивается, он мигом трезвеет, как от хлёсткого удара. Становится жарко, невероятно душно, и он судорожно тянет узел галстука. Адам рядом восторженно рассказывает о своём любовнике, Себастиан кивает, скорее всего, невпопад. В ушах лишь дикий шум и гулкие удары собственного сердца.

― Как его зовут? ― Себастиан слышит себя будто со стороны: голос чужой, хриплый.

― Эванс. Крис Эванс.

Кристофер наконец отлипает от стены, перемещается постепенно, медленно и плавно, как кошка, подбираясь к принцу и к своему любовнику. Ловит несколько последних фраз краем уха, ухмыляется. Он знает, что выглядит так, словно может убить не задумываясь. Он, собственно говоря, и может: когда пытаешься выжить, приходится учиться. Он создавал этот образ годами, тщательно полируя его, оттачивая мельчайшие детали. Наверное, именно поэтому Адам, как и десятки ему подобных, крутился около него юлой, отирался, заглядывал в глаза и улыбался, был готов на всё, лишь бы чувствовать эту силу и безрассудно подчиняться ей.

Крис снова цепляется взглядом за Стэна, за тонкие пальцы на чёрном шёлке его галстука, за бледность кожи на шее, за бьющуюся жилку прямо над воротом рубашки и чувствует, как дыхание перехватывает от желания.

Он. Ему. Нужен.

Себастиан поводит плечами, будто разминая затёкшую шею, кидает извиняющийся взгляд на Адама:

― Прости.

Он уходит, не дождавшись ответа, не смотрит по сторонам. В голове всё плывёт, и он дёргает на себя ручку двери туалета. Когда она с лёгким щелчком захлопывается за ним, наконец становится тихо, и Себастиан упирается ладонями в стойку умывальника, успокаивая бешеный бег сердца. Мрамор приятно холодит, и он смотрит на себя в зеркало и видит лишь дикий ужас, плещущийся тёмной дымкой в серых глазах.

Кристофер замирает в толпе, мягко ухмыляясь, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с принца. Это так похоже на условный знак: я выйду в ту дверь, а ты пойдёшь за мной спустя пять минут, и все сделают вид, что ничего не заметили. Эванс переводит дыхание, делает пару шагов вперёд, будто раздумывая, а нужно ли ему это? Конечно, нужно. Он шёл к этому всю жизнь, и судьба так услужливо помогает ему. Он не собирается разбрасываться подарками. Куда лучше их вскрыть, обладать ими, держать в руках, ломать, прогибать под себя… Крис чувствует, как его заносит, и ничего не может, не хочет с этим делать. Ноги ведут его следом. Ему нужен Себастиан Стэн. Он хочет его, хочет трахать самого наследного принца до сорванного от стонов горла, хочет вколачивать его в стены, столы, постели, хочет заставлять умолять прекратить делать больно. Хочет видеть податливое тело, хочет ломать его.

Хочет.

Вода приятно холодная, и её тихое журчание успокаивает. Стэн сбрызгивает каплями горячее лицо. Они маленькими бриллиантами усыпают воспалённую кожу, медленно остужая её. Это приятно. И он прикрывает глаза, зависая на несколько мгновений.

Замок легко щёлкает.

― Эй, ― вскрикивает Себастиан, выбрасывая ладонь и удерживая дверь.

Но кто-то по ту сторону не сдаётся и толкается с силой. Себастиан невольно делает пару шагов назад. Гнев волной ударяет в голову. Даже его сраные любовники не позволяли себе таких вольностей.

― Эй, мудак, ты оглох?

― Да вроде пока не жалуюсь. ― Эванс растягивает губы в улыбке, которая не сулит ничего хорошего. Он прикусывает губу изнутри, делает ещё пару шагов вперёд и захлопывает за собой дверь, сразу же защёлкивая замок. Им не должны помешать.

― Добрый вечер, мистер Стэн. Мне стоит сделать реверанс? ― Голос сладкий, Эванс приподнимает бровь, смотрит так, словно душу забрать хочет.

― Так это ты — новый дружок Адама? ― Себастиан тут же берёт себя в руки. Ладони потеют и дрожат, и он прячет их в карманы. ― Как же ты купился? Он же инертный. ― Становится действительно страшно, и он отчаянно пытается просчитать нового гостя, чувствуя себя зверем, загнанным в ловушку.

― Новый, новый. Трахается он хорошо. ― Эванс пару раз упирается языком в щёку, показывая, в какой именно области секса Адам хорош.

― Так больше никто не даёт? ― Себастиан усмехается. Он тупо тянет время, судорожно ища пути побега, растягивает улыбку, хотя со стороны она больше похожа на оскал. Хочется потянуть себя за пряди на затылке и заорать: «Думай!».

― Больше никто не даёт, ― согласно кивает Эванс, поджимая губы в притворной обиде. Делает шаг ближе. ― Приходится, знаешь... своими силами. Соглашать. ― Он хмыкает, делает ещё один шаг вперёд.

Стэн, отступая, прижимается к стене. Он в ловушке из крепкого тела Кристофера, стены и углового диванчика. Какого чёрта в клубе в туалете диванчик?

Мягкая подушка подгибает колени, и Себастиан кулем оседает на мягкую кожу. Теперь это уже больше похоже на капкан. Эванс нависает над ним скалой, он невероятно огромный. Хочется позорно закричать, позвать охрану и бежать на хуй из этого клуба.

Себастиан хмурится, смотрит исподлобья, выравнивает дыхание. С трудом берёт себя в руки. Королевский сын всё же. Война и отец-король наложили свой отпечаток. Не сдаваться, не прогибаться под каким-то кретином. Даже если от него волнами прёт бешеная сила.

― И многих согласил? ― Стэн кривит губы, складывая их в тонкую линию, держит себя в руках.

― Десятка два насчитать при желании можно. Но я не люблю хвастаться. ― Он мягко обхватывает Себастиана за челюсть, крепко сжимая, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза. ― И я почему-то уверен, что скоро в моём списке будет ещё и наследный принц.

Он оскаливается и резко вздёргивает Себастиана на ноги, прижимает рукой к себе за талию, но в жесте нет никакой трепетности. Здесь власть. Грубая сила. Скрытая под десятками слоёв ярость. Крис знает, что смог бы сжигать города, если бы только выпустил себя на свободу. Крис знает, что может сжечь Стэна только прикосновениями.

Пару секунд Себастиан прижимается к крепкому торсу, чувствуя, как от одного лишь прикосновения собственное тело позорно сдаётся, плавится, течёт. Но тут же сбрасывает наваждение и пихает Эванса в грудь. Удар у него поставлен ― спасибо отцу за бесконечные занятия по борьбе, и Эванс инстинктивно отходит на несколько шагов назад. В глазах у него смех — едкий, ядовитый. Он играет, и непокорность Стэна ему только на руку.

― Охуел?! ― Себастиан рычит, чувствуя, как страх трансформируется в злость.

Эванс шагает вперёд, одной рукой обхватывает Стэна за запястья и прижимает к себе так, чтобы тот не мог даже дёрнуться. Рывком отталкивает к стене, сразу втискивает колено между узких бёдер. Он знает, что это можно назвать насилием. Но Крису нужно, на физическом уровне нужно сломать, разбить, расколошматить на сотни, тысячи кусочков. Нужно видеть, как Стэн ломается под ним.

― Ты, блядь, рехнулся! ― Себастиан рычит, дёргается, но Эванс держит крепко, и, не придумав выхода лучше, Себастиан смачно плюёт ему в лицо.

Сердце заходится в бешеной смеси страха, ярости и ― кто бы мог подумать! ― возбуждения. От этого становится мерзко, он видит, ощущает каждой клеточкой, что его ломают. Господи, опять, ещё один. Хочется завыть от бессилия, сдаться, упасть в чужие руки. Крис со страшной ухмылкой на губах стирает чужую слюну с лица и говорит:

― Да нет, я вполне, ― он трётся бедром об ещё неокрепший член Стэна, ― в себе.

Он улыбается, немного ослабляет хватку, сразу же крепко обвивая Себастиана руками, прижимает к себе. И... не чувствует любимого азарта, словно противник уже сдался. Или уже давно сломан, истерзан, а душа потаскана по чужим болотам.

 

Силы уходят, но Себастиан не унимается, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. Злость, обида кипят, бурлящей жидкостью летят по венам, и каким-то чудом Стэн припечатывает ногой ступню Эванса. Тот охает, невольно ослабляет хватку, и, воспользовавшись его замешательством, Стэн угрём выскальзывает на свободу, стрелой летит к двери и дрожащими пальцами открывает замок. В помещении клуба стоит удушающая темнота с редкими всплесками бьющего по глазам света. Он морщится, проталкивается к выходу, выхватывает откуда-то из толпы Стюарта.

― Домой, живо!

Они выходят на свежий воздух, и Стэн давится им, захлёбывается. На глазах тут же выступают слёзы. Он юркает в салон автомобиля и с силой сдирает с себя кожаную куртку, будто срывая недавнее наваждение.

Эванс ругается сквозь зубы, рычит, рывком снимает с плеч пиджак и морщится от боли в ноге.

Блядский Стэн. Смог же переиграть его. Да ещё так легко. Даже вслед ему не хочется бросаться из-за осознания собственной глупости. Идиот, какой же он идиот. Крис раздражённо толкает дверь, продирается через толпу, отпихивает Адама. Думает всего пару секунд, а потом ещё более раздражённо притягивает его к себе за шею, возвращается, запирает дверь. С одним не вышло ― выебет другого. Не проблема.

***

Себастиан Стэн ― король вечеринок государства Гилбоа. Все двери абсолютно всех клубов были всегда открыты для него и его свиты, для его девочек и мальчиков. Себастиан с лёгкостью выкупает любой клуб в столице в любое время, закатывая грандиозные вечеринки — открытые, частные. Наследному принцу подвластно всё.

После встречи с Эвансом проходит пара недель, страх уходит, благо королевские дела хорошо отвлекают от мирских проблем. Себастиан привычно собирает новую тусовку в новом клубе. Благоразумно вычёркивает Адама из списка приглашённых. Мальчишка обидится, но когда это волновало принца.

Вечеринка идёт своим ходом. Себастиан спокоен, расслаблен, полулежит в кожаном кресле в углу клуба, наблюдая из-под прикрытых век за своими подданными. К нему постоянно лезут какие-то мальчишки с одинаковыми лицами и набором фраз. От них откровенно тошнит, и Себастиан устало прикрывает глаза, легко покачиваясь на волнах музыки.

Кристофер получает приглашение на вечеринку от знакомой. Ему откровенно скучно, а когда он видит там Себастиана, практически разворачивается на выход: игр хватило в прошлую встречу. Но Анна виснет на нём, трётся аппетитным телом, ноет о том, что ей будет одной скучно, и притягивает за руки ближе, обещая «отпадный минет» после. Ведётся он всё же не на обещанное удовольствие, а на Стэна, расслабленно сидящего в кресле в углу. Мимолётно брошенный взгляд решает всё. Криса ведёт от его расслабленности, от того, как тонкие ломкие пальцы обхватывают хрустальный стакан, как губы мягко касаются края. Опять знакомое чувство: вторгнуться, сломать, разбить, сделать больно.

Может быть, он просто ненавидит искусство.

Себастиан слышит тихое шуршание рядом, но не открывает глаза. Яркие вспышки разноцветных огней отпечатываются, проникая сквозь веки, музыка льётся, обвивает, и Себастиану становится вдруг невероятно хорошо и спокойно. Он облизывает губы, медленно ведя языком по суховатой коже, затем пальцами пробегает по жёсткому воротнику рубашки. Галстук спущен, верхняя пуговка расстёгнута, и Стэн ныряет в вырез пальцами. С ним творится что-то странное, он будто плывёт, растекается, ему хорошо, как после дозы, хотя сегодня он не притрагивался к порошку. Голова кружится, и кажется, что он несётся на карусели с бешеной скоростью, ветер бьёт в лицо, и надо бы остановиться, потому что уже ком в горле и желчь на языке, но упрямая машина гонит вперёд, и Себастиан невольно стонет.

Крис подходит ближе, смотрит и не может насмотреться. Длинные пальцы порхают над тугим воротничком, слегка ослабляют его, оголяя ещё пару сантиметров бледной кожи на шее, — и ему, кажется, не хватает воздуха. Он видит, видит, как ставит яркие метки на светлой коже, как кусает, царапает. Видит, как Стэн под ним стонет, прогибает красивое тело, просит ещё, сильнее, глубже, жёстче. Так, как не делал никто до него, Эванса. Крис делает ещё пару шагов вперёд, словно зачарованный, но руки держит в карманах, боясь прикоснуться, потому что знает: сорвётся от одного прикосновения, набросится, растерзает губами и зубами. Он тихо нависает над принцем, хрипло окликая его:

― Стэн.

Себастиан, без сомнения, узнаёт этот голос из тысячи, из миллиона. Он с первых ноток отпечатался под кожей, проник в атомы. Он распахивает глаза и видит свой ночной кошмар и причину влажных снов. Наваждение возвышается перед ним как-то подозрительно аккуратно, пряча руки в карманах, и Стэн невольно улыбается.

― Крис. Крис Эванс. Следишь за мной?

― По пятам хожу. Не чувствуешь моего дыхания в затылок? ― Крис облизывает губы, представляя, как шире разводит длинные ноги и трахает Стэна так, чтобы он потом не смог свести их вместе ещё как минимум полчаса. Это тоже метка: помни обо мне.

Кристофер должен доказать себе, в сотый раз доказать, что может изувечить морально и физически практически незнакомого человека, может. Он не раз это делал, и будет делать столько, сколько понадобится. Это его война.

― Не имею привычки оборачиваться назад. ― Стэн следит за языком, переводит взгляд на ясные голубые глаза, в которых серыми тучами ходит опасность, и стоит невероятных усилий держать себя в руках.

«Я не сдамся, Эванс, буду бороться до конца», ― мелькает и тут же пропадает мысль. Идиотская игра, но никто не сдастся первым.

― Отлично выглядишь, ― сухо бросает Себастиан и отводит взгляд.

― Спасибо. ― Эванс вскидывает бровь и бросает взгляд на себя. Майка, узкие чёрные джинсы и кожанка сверху ― вроде бы ничего особенного. Он не наследный принц, чтобы облачаться в рубашки и затягивать узкие галстуки-удавки на шее. ― Ты тоже, кстати, ничего.

Себастиан вздыхает, осматривает Криса с ног до головы. Осматривает медленно, задерживая взгляд на особо интересных местах. Сильное, крепкое тело, затянутое в узкие тряпки, которые непременно хотелось разорвать зубами, не тратя драгоценное время. Себастиан так же медленно поднимается, становясь вплотную и кожей чувствуя жар чужого тела.

― Слушай, отвали. Тебя ждут. ― Он говорит тихо, кивая на девушку у барной стойки, строящую рожицы и призывно машущую руками.

― Как только ты перестанешь трахать меня глазами, я тут же свалю. ― Эванс смотрит из-под ресниц, знает все свои козыри наизусть, умело пользуясь ими. Подгадывать нужный момент не нужно, сейчас любой момент ― правильный. ― И она подождёт. ― Он даже глаз не отводит, смотрит так, будто уже несколько раз раздел Стэна прямо здесь, при огромной движущейся толпе.

Стэн шагает ближе, срывая лёгкий стон. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж ближе, между ними и лист бумаги не пройдёт, сомнётся. Дышит в губы. Ощущения совершенно другие. Силы так же много, но от неё тело ведёт; ему не страшно, ему желанно. Сердце пускается вскачь, гулко ударяясь о решётку рёбер от паники, злости, возбуждения, хуй разберёшь от чего.

― Чего ты хочешь? ― голос предательски подводит, Стэн хрипит, беспорядочно водит взглядом по лицу, цепляясь за губы, скулы, глаза.

― Тебя.

Никакой интимности, никакой загадки, всё выкладывается едва ли не на золотом блюдце с голубой каёмкой. «Как привык Стэн. Всё для нашего принца», ― язвительно думает Эванс, а потом облизывает губы, и это служит сложным стартовым сигналом для начала гонки. Он прижимается к сухим тёплым губам поцелуем, который и поцелуем-то назвать нельзя: Крис кусает чужие губы, небрежно проводит по ним языком, втягивает нижнюю в рот, прикусывает до крови, снова облизывает — теперь собирает капельки крови.

― Не здесь. ― Себастиан неохотно отталкивает его. Дышит тяжело, натужно, будто стометровку пробежал. Пару секунд думает ― и, ничего не говоря, не объясняя, идёт прочь. Эванс не маленький, сообразит.

В любом клубе столицы всегда есть одна навечно зарезервированная для личного пользования принца комната. Никто как будто не знает, для чего она ему; может, он там отсыпается. Знающие люди, верно, держат язык за зубами: принц любит развлечься с мальчиками. Делает это часто и со вкусом. Стэн смело идет туда, не оборачиваясь. Он знает, что Эванс идёт следом, слышит тяжёлые шаги и шумное дыхание позади.

Крис послушно следует за Стэном, чувствует даже на расстоянии, как между ними искрит, сверкает. Он сдерживает себя; ему хочется притянуть Себастиана к себе, прижать к стене прямо здесь. Обтянутый плотным шёлком зад так и напрашивается на знатный шлепок.

Себастиан открывает дверь, пропуская вперёд Криса, и тут же теряет равновесие. Тот с силой вталкивает его в небольшое полутёмное помещение. От неожиданности Стэн падает на пол. Мигом возвращается страх: то, чего он боялся, от чего задыхался в кошмарах, от чего позорно бежал. Перед ним в стойке дикий, страшный зверь, оскалившийся, готовый к прыжку.

― Охуел? ― Стэн потирает ушибленное бедро, зло буравя глазами Эванса.

― Охуел, ― послушно откликается Крис, легко падая на колени перед Себастианом.

И больно толкает его в плечо, заставляет лечь на спину и молча, без прелюдий, принимается раздевать его. Он играючи разрывает дорогую одежду, раскидывая по сторонам лоскуты. Себастиан отчаянно отпихивается, ругается, рычит, пытается бороться, хоть Крис уже с два десятка раз задевал запястьем и ладонью его стояк.

― Твою мать, Эванс. Ты мудак. ― Себастиан корчится на полу больше от обиды, чем от ярости. Тело предательски реагирует на Криса, член набухает так, что низ живота тянет резкой болью. Душа, или хрен знает что это, оскорблена. Ему неприятно от этого унижения, от того, как Крис подчиняет его себе, прогибает, и Стэн со злостью пихает противника в плечи, в голову, умудряется развернуться так, чтобы зарядить коленом в бок.

Эванс охает: удар оказывается действительно болезненным; меняется в лице. Чёрными полосами его разрезает гнев и что-то ещё, внушающее ужас; на нём маска демона, и Себастиан невольно замолкает, пытаясь не подавиться воздухом, которого вдруг становится слишком много. Крис сдирает остатки одежды, ткань громко трещит по швам, он справляется за несколько секунд, встаёт. Дышит размеренно. Крис сосредоточен, и от этого спокойствия Стэну дурно. Он обнажён, лежит на грязном полу, над ним скалой нависает Эванс. Себастиан буквально чувствует, как у того под тонкой кожей, под крепкими костями скрыто что-то, явно с трудом обузданное. Не выпуская из поля зрения Стэна, Крис раздевается, аккуратно складывая одежду на краю кровати.

― Теперь тебе не убежать. ― Он закрывает дверь на замок. Возвращается, опускается на пол. Из кусков одежды выуживает галстук и резко вздёргивает руки Себастиана, перевязывая их и цепляя за деревянную ножку кровати.

― Ты мудак, господи. ― Себастиан уже даже не дёргается; вся ситуация выглядит настолько нелепой, что кажется чьей-то глупой шуткой. Будто сейчас завалятся его дружки с криками «Попался!», притащат выпивку, наркоту, и они прокутят всю ночь. Ошалевший мозг отказывается признавать действительность, наверное, потому, что она настолько страшна.

― Я мудак. ― Эванс кивает, с силой разводя ноги в разные стороны. ― Который сейчас тебя оттрахает.

Себастиан охает, нет, кричит, воет, но всё бесполезно. Стены комнаты звуконепроницаемые, подготовленные для таких игр. Только вот сейчас это мало похоже на игру, потому что Крис и не собирался его подготавливать. Он просто ткнулся — резко, сильно, невыносимо больно. Стэн чувствует солёные дорожки, затекающие в открытые губы, мажущие виски, щёки.

― На хуй... чтоб ты сдох… ― он бессвязно ругается, задыхается, понимает свою полную беспомощность.

И всё было бы действительно страшно, если бы не одно «но». Огромное «но», мёртвым грузом перевешивающее тот факт, что его, по сути, насилуют. Себастиану нравилось. Чертовски нравились прикосновения Криса, его тёплые, большие, сильные ладони, его поцелуи-укусы, от которых загоралась кожа, то, как он крепко и уверенно держал власть, да и его член в собственной заднице, в конце концов. И если бы не гордость, не остатки чувства собственного достоинства, он давно бы сдался. Это хреново наваждение, и Себастиан не верит, что можно так ошалеть от первых прикосновений, но факт ложится на него бетонной плитой: Себастиан хочет Криса. Хочет его до больно сжатых зубов, до зудящего ощущения в кончиках пальцев, поэтому его желание и трансформировалось, глушило боль, глушило ощущение того, что им пользуются, как последней блядью, походя, небрежно.

Или Себастиан просто мазохист, привыкший получать вместо наслаждения боль.

Крис двигается, как чёртова машина: только резкие движения бёдер и крепкая хватка длинных пальцев на коже. Никаких «нежно», никаких «осторожно», он с первого толчка задаёт бешеный ритм. Насаживает на себя Себастиана, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Он собран, сосредоточен, будто не живой вовсе, будто механизм. Это может напугать до чёртиков, но Себастиан не видит, Себастиан плывёт. Ему слишком охуенно. Он отпускает себя, чувствует, как каждый нерв в теле напряжён, отзывается на любое движение, невольно закрывает глаза и распахивает алые губы, бесконтрольно срываясь на стоны и крики. Он выгибается дугой, обдирая нежную кожу о жёсткий палас. Натягивает связанные руки, которые тут же отдают пульсирующей болью, и она, смешанная с наслаждением, даёт потрясающий эффект. Тело его податливое, как мягкий воск. Себастиан теряется во времени, растворяется в крепких толчках, у него перед глазами темнеет, хочется скулить от того, насколько ему охуенно. Крис долбится мерно, словно весь дух вытрахать хочет, и Стэн тонет в ощущениях, даже не пытаясь отсрочить оргазм, подаётся назад, сам насаживается на член и кончает с тихим, сорванным хрипом.

И Себастиану хорошо.

А в следующую секунду он чувствует, что ненавидит себя. Презирает за то, что сдался, поддался, так позорно уступил своим желаниям. Снова.

Эванс так же отстранённо наблюдает, как кончает Себастиан, как выгибается его красивое тело. Это не противно, это пусто. Он знает, что ещё мгновение — и его член тоже содрогнется, его самого выгнет дугой, из него вырвется стон, возможно, ещё один, а потом ― пустота в теле и яростная ненависть. К себе, к Стэну, ко всему миру. Мальчика опять повозили голой душой по грязи, заставили поддаться, буквально изнасиловали, а он ещё и кончил от этого, задыхался в оргазме, ловил истинный кайф. Крису, если честно, плевать. Моральная сторона вопроса его вообще мало волновала. Больший интерес вызывало то, что будет дальше.

Кристофер быстро выскальзывает из растраханной дырки, покрасневшей по краям. Кажется, даже видна кровь, но он не придаёт этому значения. Своё он получил, остальное ― не его проблемы. Эванс вытаскивает из общей кучи разорванных дорогих шмоток бывшую некогда белоснежной рубашку и вытирает член, отбрасывая тряпку, как ненужную. Он встаёт, одевается быстро, движения у него скупые, солдатские. Наклоняется, отвязывает руки Стэна, и тот валится на пол сломанной куклой, опадает весь, оседает, только грудная клетка упрямо ходуном ходит да злые глаза отчаянно пытаются прожечь в нём дыру.

― Увидимся, ― бросает Эванс, выходя за дверь VIP-комнаты. Он уверен на сто процентов, что Себастиан либо придёт сам, либо от него придут здоровые ребята. Стэн будет мстить, в этом Крис тоже уверен.

И ему интересно, кто же выйдет победителем из этой игры.

Потому что впервые за долгое, очень долгое время он не сомневается, что последний ход будет за ним. Мимо Криса быстро проходит какой-то блондин, и Эвансу хочется хмыкнуть что-то вроде: «Какой сегодня спрос на дырку принца». Он покидает клуб с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Добро пожаловать в игру, мистер Стэн.

Конечно, его спасает Стюарт. Да впрочем, как и всегда. Единственный, на кого он может положиться, кто умеет держать язык за зубами, не задавать лишних вопросов. После того, как Эванс ушел, презрительно обтёршись его рубашкой, Себастиан разве только стены не разломал в комнате. Его жгла обида, боль пульсарами напоминала о случившемся. Хотелось собрать лучших людей, чтобы вычислить эту мразь и пристрелить тихонько в подворотне. Желательно собственноручно. Потом хотелось звонить ему и умолять прийти, прийти и повторить. Потому что тело предательски помнило наслаждение, сносившее крышу. И если первую мысль он всё же оставил про запас, то от второй сразу же отказался. Да, секс был охуенным, но продолжать это безумство, к тому же по собственной воле, он не намерен. Ещё есть мозги, слава богу.

Дома Себастиан несколько раз принимает душ, долго вытирается мягким полотенцем, избавляясь от малейших напоминаний о чужом теле. Курит на балконе, остывая в ночной прохладе, раздумывая, что же делать дальше. Так и не найдя оптимального ответа за всю выкуренную пачку, он решает по-детски ― да, собственно, как и всегда в его жизни ― забить на Эванса. Забить, забыть, вычеркнуть, выцарапать и, если понадобится, вырезать.

***

Крис не ищет встречи со Стэном практически две недели. Ему не нужно, своих дел по горло. Он приводит мысли, квартиру, себя в порядок. Проверяет мотоцикл и проезжает практически тысячу миль только в одну сторону просто для того, чтобы развеяться. Но ничего не помогает: ему хочется ещё больше Себастиана в жизни и одновременно не хочется видеть его совсем. Он получил то, что хотел. Зачем играть со старыми сломанными куклами? Ведь всегда можно найти новую, свежую, красивую. Только, так сказать, со станка.

Пересекаются они случайно. Бутик очередной популярной, модной компании, где Крис долго выбирает себе хорошие перчатки, потому что каждую осень теряет их. Он аккуратно примеряет новую пару, погружаясь в наслаждение от мягкой ткани, приятного запаха кожи, когда краем глаза замечает его.

Через стойку Себастиан выбирает себе, видимо, рубашку. В голове тут же мелькает выкрашенная в сепию короткая серия фотографий с единственной ночи, проведённой со Стэном — с кучей разорванного тряпья, с руками, крепко привязанными галстуком.

Это чёртова магия, потому что Себастиан опять чувствует его кожей, каждой клеточкой; он уверен, что ёбаный Кристофер Эванс рядом, и даже поворачиваться не нужно, потому что точно знаешь, что не ошибаешься. Себастиан рассматривает рубашки, откидывая небрежно, по-свойски в одну сторону понравившиеся, в другую — откровенно уродливые, и чувствует странный зуд, будто на него смотрят, будто изучают, будто расковыривают дырку ржавым ножиком. Нехотя, втайне всё ещё надеясь, что ошибся, медленно поворачивает голову. Эванс.

Себастиан сжимает зубы, губы, хмурит брови. Невольно в памяти возникает крепкое тело, возвышающееся над ним, мощные толчки, оргазм, по недоразумению оказавшийся лучшим в его жизни. Стэн кивает, швыряя рубашки на стойку, идёт к примерочным.

Крис хватает пару перчаток, двигается за ним охотно, смело, с улыбкой на губах. Новый раунд. Он идёт легко и практически неслышно, сверлит затылок Себастиана взглядом, словно пытается прожечь в нём сквозную дыру. Много дыр, чтобы кровь везде была ― сладкая, терпко пахнущая железом. А ещё хочется прижать Себастиана здесь же лицом в стену, снова вздёрнуть руки, заставить его прогибаться под ладонями и подставлять отличную задницу. А потом иметь его до тех пор, пока он не начнёт рыдать снова от боли ли, от наслаждения ― Эвансу плевать.

Ему нужно это горячее податливое тело под пальцами.

Себастиан толчком распахивает дверь примерочной. Элитный магазин, элитная примерочная с приглушённым мягким светом и с маленьким кожаным диванчиком глубокого бордового цвета. Нехарактерно для себя самого останавливается и буквально вталкивает Эванса первым. «Учится», — думает Эванс, хмыкая и шагая внутрь.

― Ты что здесь забыл? ― шипит Себастиан, закрывая за собой дверь. Одуряющий запах знакомого тела, получившего власть над ним, бьёт в голову, колени подгибаются, и Себастиан крепко держится за металлическую ручку, как утопающий — за спасательный круг.

― Выбирал себе перчатки? ― Крис приподнимает пару чёрных кожаных перчаток выше, трясёт ими, а потом опускает обратно.

Вид у него расслабленный, пусть внутри и кипит, кажется, огромный вулкан, который заставляет его крепко сжимать зубы и не делать неосмотрительных шагов вперёд. Потому что знает: ещё пара минут — и его переклинит настолько, что остановиться он снова не сможет. Всё повторится, как тогда в клубе. Себастиан — его триггер, сносящий крышу напрочь. Крис хотел иметь это тело, держать его в руках, трахать настолько сильно, насколько хватит натренированных мышц.

Себастиан цепляет взглядом ладони, держащие перчатки. Все эти дни он позорно мечтал об этих руках, о длинных пальцах, о губах, о внимательном, цепком взгляде; мечтал каждую ночь, погружаясь в сладкие сны, где этот мудак с ним отвратительно нежен и ласков. Он осматривает Эванса гневным взглядом, потому что внутри всё кипит, потому что дыхание срывается, и нервно сглатывает, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

― Частота наших случайных встреч пугает. ― Он немного покачивается с пятки на носок и, наконец, оторвавшись от ручки, складывает немного дрожащие руки на груди. ― Ты меня задолбал.

Себастиан врёт себе, Крису и практически молится, чтобы, не дай бог, чёрт или кто там ещё есть, Эванс не догадался, что он чувствует, как его раздирают изнутри кошмары и как мягко поглаживают счастливые, тёплые сны.

Только от него.

― Я ведь говорил тебе, что нужно оборачиваться, ― Крис растягивает пухлые губы в ухмылке и незаметно сглатывает.

Внизу живота собирается тёплый ком, и хочется избавиться от него тут же, поставить Стэна на колени, заставить брать в рот так глубоко, чтобы почувствовать — чтобы, наконец, хоть что-то почувствовать. Эванс уверен, что принц отменно делает минет. Медленно, сладко, позволяя руководить процессом, запускать пальцы в волосы и направлять себя рукой.

Он словно чувствует, что принц врёт не только себе, но и ему. Крис делает шаг вперёд, не давит, только сокращает расстояние. А потом прижимает Себастиана к стене кабинки и кончиками пальцев проводит по его бедру.

Себастиан быстро учится держать себя в руках рядом с ним. Нужный навык. Он не поддаётся, смотрит прямо, успешно игнорируя руку, плавно ползущую вверх.

― Ты сукин сын, Эванс. Ты знаешь это. ― Он не спрашивает. Констатирует факт. Они — два взрослых мужика, нет нужды в глупых заигрываниях. Себастиан отпихивает его, стараясь вложить в жест как можно больше презрения, отходит и шипит сквозь зубы: ― И я искренне желаю, чтобы ты сдох поскорее.

― Я передам своей матери твоё несомненно важное мнение, ― Кристофер морщит нос, а потом кладёт руку рядом с головой Стэна, блокируя его с одной стороны. С другой его, как в первую их встречу, держит небольшой диванчик. Своеобразная традиция.

― Какого хуя ты ко мне привязался? Поиграть решил?

Сейчас Себастиан предельно собран. Он медленно облизывает губы и большой ладонью разом загребает член и яйца Эванса, слегка потягивая на себя. Играет по-крупному. И выигрывает, получая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от широко открывающегося рта и пляшущих бесинок в глазах. Хоть здесь власть даётся ему быстро. 

― Да?

― Может, и решил. Кошки-мышки всегда были моей любимой игрой, ― Крис старается говорить сдержанно.

Его бесит, буквально выводит из себя вся эта ситуация. Ему хочется сломать тонкое запястье одним чётким, выверенным движением. Он знает, как сделать так, чтобы Стэну было очень, очень больно.

― Ты всегда считал себя кошкой, так? ― Себастиан всё ещё крепко держит ладонь, чувствуя, как член Криса начинает твердеть и увеличиваться. Это чертовски приятно, это заводит, и Себастиан склоняет голову к плечу, приоткрывая рот.

― Я не считал. Я ею всегда был. Но иногда попадаются очень упорные мышки. ― Крис крепко стискивает зубы, старательно делая вид, будто ему плевать на то, что Стэн фактически держит его за яйца. Он чувствует, как член под чужими пальцами крепнет, и ему нисколько не стыдно.

― С каких пор кошку возбуждают мышки? ― Стэн легко перебирает пальцами, сжимая всё сильнее. Наслаждается производимым эффектом. Эванс его хочет — это вдруг становится очень важным.

― С недавних. Поверь мне, даже для кошки это новость.

Себастиан облизывает губы и шагает ближе, знакомое тело обдаёт жаром, в руку тычется желание, и от этой смеси мысли в голове бессовестно плывут.

― Я могу помочь.

Крис сдержанно кивает, подаётся вперёд, дышит тяжелее. Он чувствует подвох, но не может отказать себе. Сознание кричит: не бывает так, не может просто выебанный тобой один раз принц сгрести твои яйца в кучу и вместо того, чтобы оторвать их тебе, сделать минет. Не бывает такого, и Крис уже большой мальчик, чтобы прекрасно осознавать это и не верить в сказки о всепрощении.

Себастиан смотрит в голубые глаза и, не отводя взгляда, опускается на колени. Расстёгивает пряжку дорогого ремня, пуговку на брюках, тянет язычок молнии. Всё предельно медленно, он будто говорит ему: «Смотри, Крис, вот как надо». Аккуратно тянет джинсы вниз, затем цепляет бельё, так же медленно стягивая. Член, освободившись, пружинит, и Себастиан ловит его пальцами. Он горячий, обжигающий, огромный, невероятно красивый. Себастиан облизывается, глядя Крису в глаза, улыбается одними уголками губ. Проводит по стволу пальцами, будто танцуя, и нежно обхватывает его ладонью. Делает пару толчков и брезгливо откидывает его. Встаёт, отряхивая колени, и, вложив в голос всё презрение, бросает:

― Хуёвая ты кошка, Эванс.

Себастиан выходит из примерочной, громко хлопая дверью. Этот раунд за ним, но он не чувствует победы. Это как пляска на костях. Праздник, которого нет. С него достаточно игр во дворце с отцом. Он давно устал от них. Противно признавать это, но он хотел быть оттраханным Эвансом снова, так же сильно, до боли, чтобы опять шальная голова, опять тёмные звёздочки в глазах. Он подсаживается на него, позорно, от каждого прикосновения падая всё глубже в этот омут.

― Блядь, ― рычит Крис, а потом впечатывает кулак в тонкую перегородку примерочной.

Знал же, блядь, знал наверняка, что эта сучка встанет и уйдёт, что не доведёт до конца начатое, и всё равно позволил. Обманутым или разочарованным он себя не чувствовал: противник достойный, он это давно подметил. Только яркая злость захлёстывает его алыми кровавыми волнами. Эванс поправляет одежду, берёт злосчастные перчатки и быстрым шагом идёт к кассам. Ведёт шеей, позвонки хрустят то ли от напряжения, то ли ещё от чего, и это почему-то приводит в себя.

Крис решает, что ничто не лечит лучше физической активности, поэтому забрасывает покупку на заднее сиденье машины и практически с места стартует в зал. Благо сумка со спортивной одеждой у него всегда с собой.

***

Разговоры с отцом всё равно что битва мышей с титанами. Сайлас никогда не слышит его, ему это не нужно. Он прессует авторитетом и своей властью с явной целью раздавить, и Себастиан каждый раз смеётся: каким чудом он выживает?

― Себастиан, ты ничего не понимаешь! ― Сайлас смотрит спокойно, его гнев ― это едва уловимая тень в глазах.

― Чего я не понимаю, отец?! ― Себастиан, напротив, меряет шагами кабинет, нервно теребит подол пиджака, кусает губы. Несдержанный юнец, как любит повторять отец.

― Тебе не следует соваться в это дело! Хватит об этом!

― Я — будущий наследник! И всё, что касается королевства, касается и меня!

Сайлас медленно поднимается, подходит ближе.

― Будущий наследник? ― он говорит тихо. Но в этой тишине ни грамма спокойствия. ― Тогда уйми свой член. Если хочешь занять моё место, веди себя соответственно! ― Сайлас нависает над сыном, еле слышный шёпот громом гремит в ушах. ― Мы умеряем страсть, когда жаждем власти.

Глаза жгут злые слёзы, и Себастиан отворачивается. Ему снова ― в сотый раз ― показали его место, ткнув в него носом, как нашкодившего щенка. Как он устал от этого, устал от грёбаного королевства, от грёбаного отца, обращающегося с ним, как с вещью, по недоразумению не выполняющей свои функции.

Он вылетает из кабинета, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью, пулей летит к себе и достаёт из бара бутылку виски. Как всегда срабатывает идиотское правило напиться, напиться до одури, так, чтобы мозги отшибло.

И их отшибает: на дне бутылки меньше стакана, когда Себастиан хватает куртку и, пошатываясь, спускается вниз.

Верный пёс Стюарт, как всегда, сторожит на улице.

― Ты достал адрес?

― Конечно, сэр.

― Поехали.

― Сэр, вы уверены?

― Езжай уже!

Немногочисленные машины, стеклянно-каменные здания, круглые блины огней. Мелькающие картинки действуют убаюкивающе. Себастиан чувствует, как погружается в странный транс, и круговорот мыслей сливается с картинкой за окном. Постепенно он перестаёт что-либо ощущать, и это, несомненно, на руку. Всю жизнь он довольно одинок. Нелюбимый сын своих родителей, не изгоняемый из семьи только из-за необходимости в будущем выполнять определённые обязанности. Он всегда был запасным игроком, «готовым» в некий момент выйти на поле и занять своё место. Себастиан напрасно, раз за разом промахиваясь, пытался заслужить уважение отца, любовь матери. Но им не нужен был сын, им нужен был наследник.

Машина мягко тормозит, шурша шинами по гравию, и Стюарт, выждав пару мгновений, говорит тихо:

― Приехали, сэр.

Стэн неловко вылезает из салона, пошатываясь, идёт к указанному Стюартом дому и только с третьей попытки попадает на кнопку звонка.

Крис выходит из душа после долгой выматывающей тренировки, когда тишину квартиры разрывает звонок в дверь. Он морщится, быстро натягивает трусы, идёт открывать.

― Принц? Какими судьбами в наши края? ― Эванс приподнимает бровь.

Он не удивлён, как всегда спокоен, грациозно опирается плечом на косяк входной двери. Откровенно говоря, видеть Стэна не хочется. Тем более такого. Тот стоял, будто ни жив ни мёртв, и молча пялился, тупо рассматривая татуировки, на которые, по всей вероятности, не обратил внимания в первый раз.

― Так чего тебе? Пришёл закончить толком не начатое? Спасибо, уже сам справился. Проваливай.

Крис едва не хлопает дверью перед носом принца, но Себастиан успевает подставить носок дорогого ботинка. Он уже не контролирует себя, власть в без того хрупком сознании уверенно взял алкоголь, его ведёт, и он не может сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то конкретном.

― Упёртая тварь.

― Эванс, ты охуенно прекрасный. И я тебя ненавижу, ― язык заплетается. Себастиан упрямо делает ещё шаг, оказываясь уже в квартире.

― Да мне хуй класть. Вали давай, герой-любовник. От тебя вискарём на всю округу прёт, наследничек, блядь. ― Эванс зол.

Всё совсем некстати. Только успокоившаяся в груди волна больной ярости снова накрывает собой, окрашивает мир в красный и его оттенки, не даёт думать и размышлять логически. Какого хрена Стэн здесь? Кристофера совершенно не интересует, как он вычислил адрес. Ясно как день: для принца это не проблема. То, что он пришёл сам, тоже не удивляет: Крис ждал его. Но вот тот факт, что Себастиан стоит на его пороге и не даёт закрыть дверь, странно интересует.

― Положи свой хуй на меня, какие проблемы? ― Себастиан пьяно смеётся, пошатывается и практически падает на Эванса.

Ему хреново, и совсем не от алкоголя. Он бежит от себя, от отца, от обязанностей, от амбиций; бежит, и под его ногами чёртова беговая дорожка, потому что он ни хрена не сходит с круга. Его жизнь давно превратилась в огромный запутанный клубок из непонятно чего, и он не знает, как его распутать.

Эванс с его безумием ясность не вносил. Но странным образом его безумие было самым логичным в жизни Стэна, самым понятным, самым объяснимым. А ещё самым притягательным, тем, во что не страшно окунуться. И после алкоголя, сорвавшего все маски, его тянуло к Крису — позорно, мелко, низко тянуло к этому шизанутому психу.

Эванс раздумывает пару коротких мгновений, а потом затаскивает Стэна за шиворот к себе в квартиру, захлопывает дверь и больно прижимает Себастиана спиной к ней.

― Что тебе от меня нужно, уёбок? ― шипит он, крепко держа Стэна за отвороты пальто.

Чёртов дэнди, как же, блядь, бесит — до спёртого дыхания, до воплей исключительно матом. Удар крепкий, и Стэн невольно открывает рот, охая.

― Твои умения, Эванс. Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, как ты умеешь.

Голова болтается, как у тряпичной куклы. Себастиан хмыкает, противно хрюкает. Со стороны он наверняка выглядит убого: пьяный, помятый, несёт алкоголем. На хрен он кому сейчас нужен.

Эванс заводится с пол-оборота. Рот, по-блядски распахнутый, действует, как триггер.

«На колени», — так и хочется прошипеть вслух. Но он понимает, насколько пафосно и неуместно это прозвучит сейчас, поэтому просто больно давит на чужие плечи руками, принуждая Стэна опуститься на пол.

― Будешь сосать, как хорошая блядь. А потом, может быть, и получишь то, в чём нуждаешься.

Глаза закрываются, Себастиан трёт их рукам и упрямо кивает. То, что говорит Эванс, доходит плохо, да и плевать на всё. Он и так уже в аду, что может сделать с ним Крис такого, что опустит его ещё ниже? Заставит сосать? Вытрахает до помутнения сознания? Господи, какая мелочь. Приятная мелочь, спорить глупо, но это как делать операцию без наркоза мертвецу. Стэн смеётся, но в этом смехе нет никакого веселья, в этом смехе вся боль. И он тянет руки, не сразу нащупывая трусы, резко тянет их вниз, падая следом.

Крис отрешённо смотрит на его мучения, даже не думая помогать. Откровенно говоря, ему противно от всей этой возни под ногами. Стэн сейчас похож на мерзкого жука, которого непременно хочется прихлопнуть ступнёй, удовлетворённо услышав хруст панциря под ногой. Себастиан поднимается, цепляясь руками за длинные ноги, пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Находит рукой член и трёт его несколько раз, облизывается, пытается взять его в рот. Ему паршиво. Его подташнивает от того, в какое дерьмо он себя втаптывает. От того, что, пытаясь заглушить душевную боль, насильно лепит из себя проститутку. Отличный план, Себастиан, самоуничижение спасёт кого угодно. Он хмыкает, давится и вытаскивает член с мерзким звуком.

― Слушай, давай сам.

― Что?

― Давай сам, ― Себастиан пьяно улыбается. ― Трахни меня. Делай что хочешь.

Эванс ухмыляется, запускает открытую ладонь в волосы, немного давит на голову, заставляя приподняться.

Он ведёт членом медленно, дразнит, обводит алые вспухшие губы. Себастиан прикрывает глаза, выдыхая лёгкий стон. И краем сознания понимает, что не играет. Отрешённо понимает, что, блядь, всё, что делает Крис, абсолютно всё желанно, что тело послушно отзывается мелкой дрожью, пульс скачет, сбиваясь с ритма.

― Блядь, трахни меня, Эванс, ― хрипит он, придвигаясь ближе.

И в этот раз Крис не медлит. Одним движением попадает в горячий влажный рот, вырывая стон то ли из себя, то ли из Стэна. Себастиан подставляется, обхватывает большой член губами, стараясь не показывать зубы. Не в этой ситуации, право слово. Он сосёт старательно, едва ли не заставляя Криса двигаться быстрее, жёстче, яростней. Что это? Он так наказывает себя? Пытается унизить ещё больше? Или Себастиану просто нравится то, как головка члена Криса трётся о нёбо, как Эванс заставляет его брать ещё глубже, как ниточка слюны течёт по подбородку, а в паху начинает разгораться огонь возбуждения?

Стэн гулко стонет, сжимает ладонями себя между ног, потому что настолько охуенно, невозможно терпеть. Крис, заметив движение, тут же рявкает:

― Руки.

И Себастиан послушно смыкает руки за спиной, пальцами до боли сжимая собственный локоть.

Эванс направляет его, большими ладонями крепко обхватив за голову, показывает, как нужно, как лучше, как доставить ещё больше удовольствия, и Себастиан теряется в ощущениях, в стонах, в пошлых звуках. Пытается понять, хочет ли сделать процесс ещё жестче, приятнее или просто прекратить всё, остановиться. Прекратить давать трахать распахнутую душу. Эванс делает это с таким вкусом, с такой страстью, что Себастиан понимает: тот любит делать больно, истязать человека физически, морально, топтаться по останкам души.

И, видимо, Себастиан мазохист, поскольку чувствует: это то, что нужно. Каждое выверенное движение, каждый вздох, даже боль, — всё нужно.

Ему нужна эта боль.

Крис двигается всё быстрее, каждый его толчок отдаётся в голове выстрелом. Себастиан пытается засмеяться, но это затруднительно — с членом-то во рту. Он чувствует слёзы, давится слюной. Не чувствует только себя. Будто пропал, исчез с лица земли. И без удивления замечает, что его эрекция прошла. Он шёл за привычным наслаждением, но боль победила. Отрезвила.

Эванс кончает, выкрикивая пару слов, резко вытаскивает член. Мгновение Себастиан просто стоит на коленях на холодном полу, покачиваясь. Затем встаёт, натягивает штаны, застёгивая на одну пуговку, находит пальто, сваленное в кучу в стороне, натягивает его на голое тело. Рукавом вытирает остатки спермы и кидает сухое:

― Остальное можешь выкинуть.

С трудом оценивая себя и действительность, идёт на выход. Своё он получил, нет смысла торчать здесь.

Эванс зависает, послеоргазменная нега опутывает тело, пытаясь подчинить. Но образ пошатывающегося, своевольно удаляющегося Себастиана бьёт прямо в мозг, и Эванс срывается:

― Да ты охуел что ли, сука?! ― с размаху больно ударяет Себастиана, вбивая того в стену, нависая сверху.

Эванс голый, встрёпанный, с покрасневшими щеками и искусанными губами, в его глазах плещется ярость. От Криса не уходят. Крис отпускает. Своенравие Себастиана бесит, бесит его бесстрашие. Бесит то, как он смело смотрит прямо в глаза, прижимается спиной к стене, резко сжимает пальцы в кулаки и бьёт метко, прямо в открытое солнечное сплетение, резко выставляя руку вперёд. Эванс хватает воздух ртом, как рыба, которую выловить выловили, а обратно отпустить не захотели. Он быстро приходит в себя, тянет Себастиана за полы пальто и практически бросает на пол, но сдерживается в какой-то последний, решающий момент. Он не переходит эту точку невозврата, просто сильно бьёт Стэна в челюсть, заламывает руку, опускает ниже и впечатывает своё колено в беззащитный живот.

Себастиан охает, сплёвывает кровь.

― Не. Смей. Трогать. Меня. Своими. Грязными. Руками. Мразь! ― он дёргается от каждого слова, но Эванс держит крепко.

Оба дышат тяжело, едва ли не хрипят, в глазах обоих плещется дикая ненависть. Они на взводе, и это сильнее страсти, сильнее секса, и оба подсаживаются друг на друга, на эту ненависть, на дикую злость. Это даже не наркотик, это грёбаное помешательство. Можно ненавидеть и получать отпор. Игра — великолепная, ломающая стержни, привычные устои.

― Поздно опомнился, ― Эванс встряхивает его, как куклу.

― Ненавижу, тварь!

― Ты мой, Себастиан. И будешь делать всё, что я скажу.

― Да пошёл ты на хуй, ― Стэн не сдаётся, пытается вывернуться, но огромная туша давит, прижимает к полу, и счастье, что дышать позволяет.

― Повтори, что я сказал, ― Эванс говорит тихо до ужаса. Это страшнее самого громкого крика, и Себастиан боится, действительно боится его такого. Но не сдаётся: жизнь научила идти до конца и ещё дальше.

― Сдохни, мразь.

― Повтори.

― Отъебись от меня.

― Повтори! ― Эванс давит всем телом, из глаз Стэна брызжут слёзы, места, в которые пришлись удары, ноют.

― Тварь, ― Себастиан рычит, всхлипывает, пытаясь пошевелиться и замереть одновременно.

Себастиан не знает, зачем эти ярлыки принадлежности. Он сейчас ― пустая оболочка, какая, к чёртовой матери, блядь, разница, чья она? Он дёргается, бодается и рявкает что есть сил:

― Отпусти меня на хуй, Эванс, отпусти, сука! ― через боль выпрямляется, заломленная рука ноет и практически хрустит, но Стэн упрямый: он откидывается в сторону, выкручивая Крису руки, и бьёт затылком по его носу.

Ничего особенного, но будь у Себастиана в руке нож, Крис бы не пережил эти пару минут борьбы.

― Утрись, мразь, не твой я. ― Он вскакивает на ноги, одёргивает на себе пальто, запахиваясь, и быстро открывает дверь, чтобы не передумать.

В голове набатом отдаётся рычащее: «Ты мой, Себастиан».

***

Кристофер Эванс всегда умел добиваться поставленной цели. Он не знал отказов, потому что вырывал согласие зубами. Для него существовала только цель и не существовало глупого слова «препятствия». Он добился многого в жизни: у него была высокооплачиваемая работа, свой дом, независимость. И теперь можно было ставить галочку около ещё одной точки на карте побед: наследный принц, который, как он считал, позорно пал к его ногам. Крис знал, что подчинил Себастиана Стэна, прогнул под себя, как десятки других своих жертв, давно слившихся в одну. Его цель подбита и со сломанным крылом несётся вниз. Но всё же Кристофер бесился оттого, что упрямый Стэн выбивался из общей массы, не прогибался до конца, оставаясь в игре участником, а не выбывшим.

Каждый день он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет видеть его. Свою блядь. Кристофер так относился к нему уже давно, и королевская кровь не выделяет Себастиана, скорее, наоборот, придаёт этому статусу больше значимости. Он топчет эту мысль изо дня в день, но она упрямо, пробкой выскакивает из чёрных глубин души, разъедает Эванса, упрямо, чёрт возьми, напоминает о чужом теле. Мягком, как воск, гибком, как струна, гладком, как дорогой шёлк. Напоминает о теле, которое хотелось прогибать под собой, оставлять не нём метки принадлежности, подчинять, разбивать на мелкие кусочки. Теле, которое становилось особенным в потоке бесчисленных удовольствий.

Подходя к боксёрской груше, Эванс с упоением выбивает Себастиана из себя. Надолго не хватает. Стэн возвращается с улыбкой на блядских губах и смеётся, как мелкий, мерзкий демонёнок, и Крис ненавидит его за это.

Однажды он звонит Адаму, назначает встречу. Слышит сотню восторженных слов, отмахивается от них, как от назойливых мух, понимает, что придётся трахнуть придурка, но у него есть цель, и он, если потребуется, собственными руками разберёт каждое препятствие на кирпичики.

До тошноты, до одурения вбиваясь в некогда знакомое тело, Кристофер невольно вспоминает Себастиана. Пальцы зудят от фантомного ощущения атласной кожи под руками, тело подрагивает от воспоминания о его сопротивлении, так вкусно смешанном с податливостью. Буквально избивая невинного парня бёдрами, на грани оргазма он видит перед собой кончающего Себастиана и рычит еле слышное: «Ненавижу».

Цели своей добивается ― получает заветные цифры телефона принца. Всё остальное к чертям.

Себастиан же отдаёт себя на растерзание королевской жизни. Пиарщики отца гоняют его по интервью, приходится на какое-то время отложить свои «гулянки» и «развлечения» и окунуться в кампании, в работу, в жизнь королевства. Стэну это нравится, нравится чувствовать свою значимость, свою причастность, погружаться с головой в дела. Просто иногда отвыкаешь от того, насколько разной может быть жизнь за стенами клуба.

Он встаёт на рассвете и живёт по расписанию практически месяц, и за этот месяц успевает понять, что такое настоящая ломка по человеку. Эванс приходит во сне, терзает губами, руками, членом. Поэтому просыпается Себастиан разбитым, сонным, едва могущим поднять тело с кровати, потому что ночью, во сне, Крис убивает нежностью, чуткой заботой, аккуратными прикосновениями. И каждое пробуждение приравнивается к предательству.

Стэн травит в себе любую мысль о снах тренировками, работой, заботами, чем угодно. Только бы не думать, не вспоминать, не создавать в голове желанную картинку. Нельзя, потому что такого никогда не будет.

И Себастиан отчасти радуется этому. Потому что есть настоящий Эванс, руки которого словно созданы для того, чтобы делать больно, чтобы выбивать дух. И именно это задевает, заставляет обратить внимание, зацепиться за него, и так сладко, запретно манит. Именно по этому Стэн скучает до тёмного марева.

Когда его телефон в кармане очередных дорогих брюк вибрирует, оповещая хозяина о пришедшем смс, Себастиан хмурится и отвлекается от просмотра новостей. Этот номер был у его «ночных мальчиков», и писали они ему крайне редко, прекрасно зная взрывной характер принца.

Он проводит пальцем по экрану и едва не швыряет аппарат в стену. На медленно гаснущем экране красуется: «Решил узнать, не сдох ли ты там от разъёбанности своего очка».

Кристоферу пришлось долго ломать голову над первым сообщением. Оно должно было стать стрелой, щедро смазанной ядом и обрекающей свою жертву на адские мучения. Хлёстким выстрелом, пощёчиной. И нажимая кнопочку «Отправить», Крис улыбался, представлял лицо Себастиана, открывающего электронный конвертик. Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие видеть в воображении его реакцию текло сладким сиропом по венам. Кристофер впервые за несколько дней расслабился.

Ждать пришлось долго. Крис успел принять душ, сварить ароматный кофе, когда дорогой телефон вибрацией прошёлся по столешнице. Он нарочито медленно провёл пальцем по экрану, открыл сообщение и засмеялся от ответного: «Кто это?».

Эванс был уверен, что Себастиан сразу же узнал отправителя. Значит, решил поиграть? Ну что ж, давай поиграем, мразь. «Воздыхатель, Ваше Величество».

На этот раз ответ приходит мгновенно: «Надеюсь, что от слова «сдохнуть»?».

«От слова "я хочу тебя трахать, пока ты стонешь моё имя"».

«Длинновато вышло».

Эванс чувствует, как начинает заводиться. Дёргает ногой, стучит коротким ногтем по столу. Мерзкий королевский выродок, он бесит своим своенравием, своим упрямством.

«Ты помнишь, что ты мой».

«Не имею привычки запоминать ненужную информацию».

Себастиан покорно отвечает на каждое сообщение, хотя вполне мог вырубить аппарат, и это придаёт азартности. Словно принц по своей воле вступает в игру. Они оба танцуют дикие танцы вокруг огня, и это чертовски заводит, заставляет придумывать всё более и более изощрённые ответы.

«Значит, ты не отрицаешь?».

«Я отрицаю всё, что связано с тобой».

«Ты со мной груб, значит, будешь наказан».

«Где такое написано?».

«Я буду трахать тебя долго, не давая кончить, пока ты не начнёшь умолять меня…».

В ответ молчание. Крис меряет шагами комнату, кусает губы, бьёт ни в чём не повинные стены и мебель. Ответ приходит только через два часа, и Крис готов выть от желания сорваться и избить Стэна. В ответном сообщении всего одно слово: «Блядь».

И Крис, немного подумав, отправляет ответ: «Ты?».

Себастиан открыто нервничает, скрипит зубами, но отвечает. Через себя он не переступает, но со стороны это выглядит так, словно у принца сердечный приступ, астма и, наверное, ветрянка. Одновременно. Он ослабляет галстук, и новости, политика, возможность будущей помолвки могут идти к чёрту. У него информационная война с одним зарвавшимся пидорасом. Он обдумывает каждый ответ, играет с телефоном, вертя его в пальцах, прижимая к губам, заставляя мозг работать. Тут не нужен был остроумный ответ, тут нужно что-то такое, что заставит Эванса либо отъебаться от него, либо приехать и выебать так, что яйца дымиться начнут.

И Себастиан не знает, что лучше. Он раздумывает несколько минут, прекрасно зная, что издевается над человеком по ту сторону экрана. Трёт лицо руками, а потом резко хватается за телефон и набивает: «Я. Ты. Мотель подальше от города. Сегодня же».

О встрече договариваются на удивление быстро и слаженно. Это немного пугает: они действуют, как давно страханная команда.

Крис срывается, несётся за город, подрагивая от предвкушения. Сегодня он намерен ломать Стэна, мстить за его навязчивость, за то, что преследует, въедается в мысли. Это нужно ему, как воздух. Это сам воздух. Это власть, превосходство. Потому что неправильно мечтать о бляди, потому что Кристофер — глава своей жизни, потому у него всё и всегда бывает так, как хочет он. И никак иначе.

Он стучит в картонную дверь номера самого захудалого отеля. Слышит сухое: «Открыто» и решительно распахивает дверь. В номере полумрак, стоит старая продавленная кровать, телевизор и небольшой стол с раздолбанным стулом. Принц натянутый, как струна, сидит на краю кровати, нервно теребя покрывало.

― На тебе слишком много одежды.

Стэн встаёт, ведёт плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Он в номере уже давно. Нервничает? Нет. Переживает? Нисколько. Ожидает? О да, чёрт подери.

― Ну так помоги избавиться. Ты ведь в этом профи.

Себастиан смотрит из-под ресниц. Он не флиртует, просто напоминает, что большая часть его вещей, которым довелось случайно встать на пути Криса Эванса, всегда поддавалась атаке и гибла смертью храбрых.

Эванс делает шаг вперёд, а Стэн ― назад. Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы игра шла по его правилам. Даже если они не придутся Крису по вкусу.

Крис шагает следом, слегка наклоняя голову к плечу, прищуриваясь, перекатывая язык во рту. Ему интересно играть. Именно с Себастианом интересно. Чёртовы кошки-мышки. Что ж, хорошо. Они шагают до тех пор, пока Себастиан не упирается спиной в стену. Крис останавливается, демонстративно снимает куртку, откидывая её в сторону. Разминает ладони, растирает, кивает головой.

― Снимай, ― в голосе вся твёрдость, власть, превосходство.

Стэн медленно проводит пальцами по шее, склоняет голову к плечу. Медленно облизывает губы, оттягивает узел галстука, развязывает его. Он смотрит Крису прямо в глаза. Не сопротивляется не потому, что бесполезно, а потому, что это увлекательно — наблюдать, как глаза Криса мечутся от его, Стэна, губ к его пальцам и обратно. Он расстёгивает первую пуговичку на рубашке и ждёт, когда же у Эванса, блядь, спустят тормоза. Когда он перестанет просто смотреть и займётся, наконец, делом, ради которого они встретились.

Крис чувствует, что его ведёт от того, как Себастиан по-блядски медленно пробегает пальцами по дорогому шёлку галстука, от того, как Стэн размыкает алые губы, в которые хочется впиться поцелуем, жёстко фиксируя голову Себастиана. Хочется, но он стоит твёрдо, потому что нельзя расслабляться, чёрт возьми, он превосходно умеет держать себя в руках. Стэн останавливается, текут мгновения, застывая в духоте номера.

― Продолжай, ― Крис ухмыляется, голос твёрд. ― Если я начну, станет больно.

И Стэну хочется спросить: «А может быть, я хочу, чтобы было больно?». Он сглатывает и медленно, пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивает рубашку, вытаскивает её из штанов, скидывает вместе с пиджаком на рядом стоящую кровать. Прямо поверх куртки Криса. Не позволяет себе задуматься, что пиджак потом будет пахнуть им. Чёртовым Эвансом. Не самое подходящее время, правда.

― У тебя, Эванс, не стоит сегодня? Проблемы одолели? Стрессы? ― он придаёт своему голосу самый светский оттенок. Так разговаривала его мать на приёмах с людьми, которые нужны были отцу, но которых она сама ненавидела каждой клеточкой тела.

Крис молчит, улыбается, облизывает пухлые губы и мягкими шагами подходит вплотную. Его дыхание спокойно, он медленно, по дюйму осматривает лицо Стена и резко хватает того за подбородок, приподнимая голову вверх.

― Ты будешь молчать. Заговоришь только тогда, когда я разрешу.

Он поднимает его голову всё выше, заставляя Стэна выгибать шею, открывать шире рот, и кусает больно и резко нежную кожу. Себастиан легко стонет. Ладно, он сам напросился. Ладно. Крис не видит края, сгибает его, заставляет откинуть шею так, что взвыть от боли хочется. Но получается только сквозь зубы выдохнуть:

― Сука.

Крис смеётся, облизывает укус издевательски медленно, а потом прижимается губами, присасывается к уже укушенному месту, будто собирается кровь из Себастиана высосать. В какой-то определённо краховый момент приходит осознание, что он, Себастиан, и не против вовсе. Он отдался бы весь, голову бы сложил и оружие перед ногами Эванса, если бы только нужно было. Себастиан чувствует себя так, словно его ударили палкой по лёгким, и весь воздух в комнате мигом превратился в бетон.

Эванс, всё так же крепко держа острые скулы, ведёт Себастиана по комнате. Тот нелепо переставляет ноги, спотыкается, но молчит. Упрямый. Крис спихивает вещи на грязный пол и швыряет Себастиана на кровать. Делает всё нарочито медленно, будто дразнит. Сегодня Эванс собирается мучить Стэна, вытягивать из него силы, как жилы, наслаждаясь агонией.

Он обходит кровать и стягивает с Себастиана брюки. Дорогой кожаный ремешок позвякивает пряжкой, и всё падает в общую кучу. Эванс скидывает ботинки, но так и не раздевается, залезает на кровать, становясь на колени, возвышаясь над Стэном.

Крис вытаскивает свой ремень из шлёвок джинсов и складывает его вдвое. Следит за глазами Себастиана, усмехается уголками губ, но молчит, смотрит внимательно, цепко. Эванс знает, что тот может дать сдачи, но почему-то не делает этого. И он решает немного прощупать границы. Как глубоко может опуститься Себастиан? Как глубоко может утащить его страсть, развязность, чувство вседозволенности в присутствии одного определённого человека?

Себастиан тянет тонкие запястья, открывая себя. Закусывает нижнюю губу.

Видимо, настолько глубоко, что и света на дне видно не будет.

Стэн прикрывает глаза, и невозможно прощупать, наслаждение ли это, страх, или отчаянье. Крис ждёт, он просто сидит на его ногах и смотрит. Молча, тихо: ему любопытно, как дикому зверю, впервые увидевшему человека, что будет дальше. Стэн лежит смирно и, кажется, даже не дышит. Эванс хмыкает и медленно проводит кожаным ремнём по телу, по груди, задевая соски, вызывая тихий вздох, проходится по шее, по лицу, добирается до запястий. Закрепляет их крепко, проверяет, несколько раз дёрнув за концы.

― Послушная же ты шлюха.

Он оглаживает податливое тело, спускаясь руками ниже, царапая короткими ногтями, разбрасывая укусы-поцелуи по телу.

Себастиан глухо рычит сквозь зубы. Сам понимает, что подставился, позвал, буквально яркую табличку над задницей повесил: «Бесплатный вход для Криса Эванса». Но бороться с бессильной злобой пока не может. Честно. Получается только отвечать на прикосновения, негромко стонать сквозь сжатые зубы и мысленно проклинать свой длинный язык. Или пальцы — смотря с какой стороны зайти.

Себастиан отдаётся ощущениям. Эванс гладит, и импульсы проходят по всему телу, кусает, царапает, и это больно, иногда просто охуительно больно. Его невероятно много и мало одновременно.

И это так, блядь, хорошо.

Охуенно.

Власть, абсолютная и безраздельная, — вот, что всегда пьянило Кристофера. Похлеще элитного алкоголя из лучших погребов мира. Эванс возвышался над Себастианом, видел, как тот не оставляет нелепых попыток сдержаться, кусает губы, сцепляет зубы, и Крис честно недоумевал: что Стэн хочет доказать? Что он сильнее? Чушь! Сильнее тут Эванс, и это ясно обоим. Играет в свою игру? Да, пожалуй. Кристофер знал, что мчался в этот отель не из-за очередного траха — они давно слились в размазанную полосу повторяющихся лиц и тел. А из-за игры Себастиана. Его неумелая, порой глупая, порой коварная и злая партия странно, невероятно сильно заводила, и Крис хотел играть. Играть именно с ним. Возможно, впервые в жизни он хотел действительно с головой окунуться в чужие мысли и потерять себя там.

Эванс хватает Стэна за бёдра, оставляя полумесяцы следов от ногтей, переворачивает точёное тело, выкручивая руки. Себастиан шипит, рычит, но всё так же молчит, и Крис оставляет дорожку поцелуев на позвоночнике в качестве знака признания. «Хорошо держишься, принцесса».

Он поначалу легко, потом всё жёстче массирует ягодицы. Тело у Себастиана красивое: литые, упругие мышцы под тонкой, атласной кожей. Кристофер не сдерживает себя — впрочем, когда он себя сдерживал? — и кусает больно, смачно за половинку, затем похлопывает по ней, оставляя красные следы. Себастиан шипит, уткнувшись в подушку.

― Тебе хорошо же, ― это не вопрос. Кристофер уверен, что Стэну охуенно. ― Не сдерживайся.

― Да пошёл ты... ― летит глухой ответ, и Эванс смеётся.

Он находит расщелину и начинает готовить Себастиана мучительно медленно, удивляя своей медлительностью самого себя. Себастиан сначала держится, но хватает пары нужных движений — и он, наконец, отпускает себя. Выгибается в пояснице, подставляя задницу, трётся о Криса, стонет глухо, но громко. Победа? Вполне. И Крис вводит сразу несколько пальцев, находит точки, массирует долго, почти нежно, наслаждается эффектом, наслаждается податливым мягким телом под руками, доводит до пика и, резко вытаскивая руку, встаёт с кровати. Себастиан неловко поворачивает голову: в глазах недоумение, злость, обида.

― Я обещал тебе, что ты будешь умолять. Я держу свои обещания.

― Сука, какая же сука, ― шипит Себастиан, изворачиваясь.

Он тянет руки в стороны до боли, мышцы напрягаются, но дорогая кожа ремня не поддаётся, а со стороны слышится смех Эванса. Каждый звук хочется забить ему в глотку. Ногой. Присыпая сверху землёй или бетонной крошкой.

― Умолять, значит. ― Стэн дёргается, извивается, сползает с постели. Распалённый, с покрасневшими губами и щеками, он выглядит ещё более порочно и развязно, чем обычно.

Крис не заводится с пол-оборота, а наоборот ― прячет смешинки в уголках глаз. Игра началась.

Он растягивает губы в издевательской улыбке, а потом приходится старательно контролировать лицо. Потому что перед ним принц на коленях явно сдирает нежную кожу о жёсткий старый палас, смотрит снизу вверх. Он сам ― чистый, первородный грех, который стоит на коленях, и в глазах у него глухая ярость, помноженная на дикое, животное желание. У Стэна стоит, и это потрясающе красиво. Крис едва сдерживает желание вытащить член и снова заставить Себастиана сосать, чтобы смотреть, как пухлые губы растягиваются вокруг него, как Стэн с головой отдаётся этому занятию — так, как умеет только он. Как, несмотря на злые взгляды и вечные «мудак» и «сука», наслаждается процессом.

― Ты мой, Себастиан, ты мой. ― Крис бьёт не больно, но так, чтобы хотя бы следующие полчаса держался след ― яркая отметина принадлежности чужому человеку, человеку, которого Стэн ненавидит, но к которому его тянет, словно всё земное притяжение для него сошлось именно на Крисе Эвансе. ― Давай, скажи всего два слова — и получишь мой член в себе. Будешь скакать на мне и извиваться, как последняя развязная шалава. Давай, принц, ты можешь получить всё, что хочешь.

Но Себастиан молчит. Упрямо задирает подбородок, в серых глазах ― тёмные волны ненависти, серые тучи ярости. Достойный противник.

― Хорошо, ― цедит сквозь зубы Крис и снова хватает за красивую линию подбородка, сжимает скулу в пальцах, тянет наверх. Толчком разворачивает и швыряет на кровать.

Себастиан мешает проклятия с криками, но не сдаётся. Просто невозможно сдаваться всю жизнь. Сдаваться отцу, сдаваться королевству. Но в мозгу оранжевым лучиком тлеет слабая мысль: сейчас он хочет сдаться, отчаянно хочет проиграть Эвансу, чувствовать его власть на себе, в себе, заменять ею весь мир, превращать в константу. Потому что нужно. Потому что после оргазма будет лёгкость, будет пустота без чёртового мира, который имеет его двадцать четыре на семь без смазки. Если нужно потерпеть немного боли ради моментов успокоения, если нужно подсесть на Криса Эванса, как на наркотик, Себастиан может позволить себе эту слабость.

Крис раскрывает его снова, видит, что Себастиан уже готов, давно готов, но упрямства не прощает. Он двигает пальцами, точно зная, где их задержать, где придавить. Себастиан мгновенно распаляется, снова стонет, делает это красиво, вибрирующий звук прошибает тело, выгибает спину в пояснице, словно в танце, и вот он ― край. Кристофер вытаскивает пальцы, закусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

― Ненавижу, ― сипит Стэн, ― как же я тебя ненавижу.

― Пара слов, Себастиан. ― Эванс мягко и ласково перекатывает его имя на языке. ― Всего пара слов. Ты сам своим упрямством истязаешь себя.

Он отходит от кровати и прислоняется спиной к прохладной каменной стене, отчуждённо наблюдая за уже почти растерзанным телом. Сейчас он напоминает мясника за работой: перепачканный чужим телом, сосредоточенный на процессе, отстранённый от чувств.

Стэн переворачивается на спину и переводит дыхание. Стоит у него так, что низ живота больно тянет.

― А ты как сам? Справляешься? Ничего ещё не звенит? Или я всё же был прав? ― Себастиан нарывается откровенно, он чувствует себя мелким щенком, который пытается рычать на бультерьера.

Но напряжённое тело ноет, его жжёт обидой. И Эванс в тени комнаты такой пугающий. Принуждающий. Желанный. Хочется захныкать, словно маленький ребёнок, попросить освободить руки, чтобы довести дело до конца. Его практически ломает: как плохо без чужих пальцев внутри. Они нужны ему, нужны больше этой хуёвой жизни.

― Блядь, блядь, блядь. ― Стэн опускает руки, расслабляет мышцы и обхватывает свой член ладонью. Прикрывает глаза от вспышки наслаждения, а потом чувствует, как рывком ему раздвигают ноги, вздёргивают руки, и снова матерится: ― На хуй тебя, на хуй, блядь, Эванс, ебись отсюда, не трогай, су-у-ука. ― Себастиан мерзко скулит, когда Крис входит одним резким толчком, до боли сжимая пальцы на узких бёдрах.

Крис — машина, чёртов механизм. Он совершенно не реагирует на Стэна, на его крики, проклятия, на него самого как такового. Он двигается резко, больно, практически выбивая из Себастиана дух. А в голове набатом мысль: «Ну, тварь, я не дам тебе выиграть. Хуй тебе». Он смеётся от аналогии. Опускает взгляд, замечая, наконец, извивающегося под собой Себастиана. Тонко чувствует малейшие движения мельчайших мышц, резко выходит за несколько секунд до оргазма. С удовольствием видит блестящие дорожки слёз, наклоняется, преувеличенно нежно стирая их большим пальцем. Шепчет в открытые губы:

― Два слова. И всё закончится.

Себастиан чувствует, что умирает.

― На хуй иди, ― сквозь предоргазменный дурман стонет Стэн, и скалится, как чёртов псих. Тянет запястья вперёд, мол, давай, наигрался, развязывай.

Крис молча сидит на пятках. У него тоже стоит крепко; достаточно большой член мажет головкой по животу, и Себастиан облизывает губы от желания собрать сочащуюся смазку.

― Этого всё ждёшь? Нравится, когда посылают? ― Он снова кладёт слабеющие руки на член, пытаясь хотя бы так довести себя до оргазма, сорваться, получить свою дозу. Расслабиться, наконец.

Не выходит. Эванс снова прерывает с негромким, но страшным:

― Руки.

Хватает крепко за узел и тянет на себя. Себастиан тряпичной куклой тянется следом.

― Топить меня станешь? ― Он смеётся, пытается шутить. Виснет на Эвансе, плывя от его терпкого запаха. Ноги ватные с сотнями иголочек, тело — жидкий мёд.

Кристофер ведёт его по комнате, останавливается у стола и ломает податливое тело. Член упирается в столешницу, и Стэн сладко стонет, поводит бёдрами и тут же получает удар по заднице.

― Смирно, ― рявкает Крис, немного тянет на себя так, что соприкосновение исчезает, и Себастиан хныкает, потому что уже слишком.

Крис входит резко, с первой секунды задавая бешеный темп. Себастиан немного оживает, словно получил глоток воды для иссушенного горла, снова изгибает поясницу. Стоны граничат с криками, он почти срывает горло, и Эванс улавливает в одном из криков своё имя, улыбается и так же резко выходит.

― Блядь, ― хрипит Себастиан, ― ты должен сдохнуть, Эванс. Ненавижу, тварь.

― Повторяешься, ― хрипло выдыхает Крис, снова входя через несколько мгновений и продолжая безбожно драть Стэна в подставленную готовую дырку.

Их бёдра соприкасаются с громким шлёпком, и каждый раз это до дикости развратно, несмотря на то, что у Криса был и более развязный секс. Наверное, это потому, что Себастиан отдаёт себя без остатка, подставляется, несмотря на то, что пытается противиться всем естеством, подаётся назад, встречая движение на полпути. В этом столько агрессивного желания, что крышу сносит вчистую.

― Потому что это правда, ― на выдохе рычит Стэн, падая грудью на стол.

Прохлада дерева приятно остужает разгорячённое тело, но совсем не помогает. Кристофер снова выходит, и Себастиан чувствует, кажется, каждую клеточку своего тела: они напряжены, они колючие, они — куски неправильно собранных стекляшек. Его ведёт, дыхание срывается, голова плывёт, и он с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Больше нет сил, прости, но я больше не могу, — обращается он сам к себе, потому что чувствует: ещё одна отсрочка — и он схватит инфаркт.

― Умоляю тебя, ― еле слышно шепчет Себастиан, снова текут слёзы. Это не обида, это мольба. Мольба о желанном теле. Он сглатывает ком.

― Что? ― Кристофер наклоняется ближе, на губах хищный оскал.

― Умоляю тебя.

И Крис целует его — крепко, сильно, расталкивая губы, ища язык. В честь победы можно. Они лижутся ― дикие звери. Эванс подвигает его бёдра ближе, не разрывая поцелуя, входит, разгоняется, и ему хватает несколько толчков — мир взрывается. Себастиан падает в пустоту, позволяя ей окутывать себя, кожа горит, он весь ― обнажённый нерв, желудок течёт лавой, и Себастиан кричит, рычит, выплёскивается и, кажется, отключается на несколько секунд. Потому что когда сознание возвращается, он понимает, что лежит на постели и что тело ноет от долгожданной неги и боли.

Он хватается уже свободными руками за спинку дешёвой кровати и потягивается всем телом. Это так хорошо; в голове пусто, ноги словно ватные. Как приход, только лучше, сильнее, острее. Жаль, что ради такого удовольствия приходится связываться с таким мудаком, как Крис. Он дарит ему невероятные оргазмы, лучшие. Наверное, потому, что только с Эвансом всё так остро, будто по лезвию языком ведёшь. Только с ним Себастиан чувствует себя живым как никогда, и наконец-то может признаться хотя бы себе в этом. Вся боль, синяки, наказания, вопли, крики и драки ― на этом его жизнь даёт сбой, уходит на новый виток, который отличается от предыдущих, однообразных, набивших оскомину. И, видимо, Стэн — счастливый сукин сын, раз смог вырваться из цикла повторяющихся событий, людей, эмоций, смог найти свою шумную, плещущую в лицо лавой и ядом гавань и смог иногда позволять себе отдохнуть в ней. Нечасто. Иначе гавань заметит, и тогда пиши пропало.

Себастиан переворачивается на спину и, приоткрыв глаза, наблюдает за Эвансом из-под ресниц. Тот сидит к нему спиной, даже не раздевшись толком, но Стэн не чувствует себя ущемлённым. Просто в этом Крис весь. Сила, мощь, власть. И это завораживает, словно надвигающийся шторм и многотонная волна. Ты знаешь, что, скорее всего, сдохнешь, но пошевелиться не можешь от осознания того, настолько стихия в своей необузданной силе прекрасна.

***

Роберт Эванс искренне считал, что ребёнка можно воспитать исключительно кнутом, что сладкие пряники расхолаживают хрупкую детскую психику, дают ложные надежды и ненужные мечты. Мальчика с самого детства необходимо готовить к взрослой жизни, к трудностям, к умению постоять за себя и нести ответственность за свои поступки. И когда тихая, робкая Мэри поменяла свою жизнь на жизнь сына, Роберт с невероятным энтузиазмом принялся за его воспитание. Наказания на хрупкого и тощего ребёнка сыпались, словно из извращённого рога изобилия. Он был виноват во всём: неправильно держал ложку, употреблял не те слова, был нездоров, смотрел не в ту сторону. Роберт не гнушался ремня, а когда Кристофер вырос, с удовольствием ввёл в борьбу с нерадивым сыном огромные кулачищи.

Роберт Эванс дослужился до полковника и считался гордостью государства. Многие отцы ставили его в пример.

А Роберт ставил Крису в пример принца. Маленького мальчика с ангельским взглядом, прямой осанкой, идеальным образованием и манерами. Себастиан Стэн был самым главным мысленным врагом Кристофера Эванса лет с пяти — с тех пор, как только он начал чуть больше осознавать себя и понимать отца.

Отец боготворил королевского сына.

Все боготворили великолепного полковника.

А относились бы они к нему так и дальше, если бы знали, что за дверью из тёмного дерева красивый, благородный вояка, прошедший войну и строивший государство практически наравне с королём, превращался в отменного садиста, с упоением избивающего своего сына за то, что он живой?

И чтобы выжить, Крис начал обрастать крепкой бронёй. Настолько крепкой, чтобы ни одной М2 не удалось её пробить. Никакие ядерные установки его душе страшны не были. Внутри, за запертыми герметичными дверями, корчился в судорогах маленький мальчик, который и любви-то никогда не знал как таковой. Мать скончалась, едва успев дать жизнь Крису. А отец, видимо, считал, что маленький Кристофер его любви не достоин.

В армии (это было даже каким-то клише: отец-военный, который отправляет своего сына воевать за страну, от которой он, Крис, не получил ничего, кроме пинков и унижений) из Кристофера «выбили всё дерьмо», как любил выражаться Роберт. Эванс заматерел, заметно раздался в плечах и стал практически в совершенстве владеть многими видами холодного и огнестрельного оружия.

Война тоже оставила на нём свой огромный безобразный шрам. Он, невидимый глазу, тянулся от самого горла и заканчивался где-то на бедре.

Словно из него и вправду выпотрошили всё.

За ненадобностью.

«Уважаемый абонент, вы только что потеряли свою душу, впервые намеренно убив человека. Если хотите связаться с Небесной Канцелярией, помолитесь».

В тот момент, когда ему в окоп принесли смятый конверт, Крис покрылся мурашками. Будто тело инстинктивно почувствовало грядущее. Ему никто никогда не писал, и, держа грязную бумажку в руках, он долго перебирал в голове возможные варианты. Всё оказалось гораздо прозаичнее всех его догадок. Это была новость о кончине полковника Роберта Эванса, заключение медиков о сердечном приступе и статья, полная тошнотворных почестей и соболезнований. «Мы потеряли величайшего человека...». Криса откровенно тошнило от каждого слова этой статейки, пропитанной мерзким, липким сиропом. Столько сахара, столько откровенной лести, что Эванс потом ещё несколько часов удивлялся, как у него к херам задница не слиплась от такой концентрации сладкого на одну строчку.

Все бумаги пошли на самокрутки для ребят, предложение командира об увольнительной, предложенной для того, чтобы попрощаться с отцом, Кристофер отверг бескомпромиссно и со звериным гневом в глазах, и командир просто не решился настаивать.

Бесконечная война с Гефом тянулась как резина уже несколько лет. Солдаты сменялись; поговаривали, что где-то служит сам принц, но парни шутили, что такая лупоглазая принцесса не полезла бы под пули, а то «платьишко замарается». Крис лишь хмыкал, не позволяя думать о том, что было бы хорошо, если бы Стэна там, на передовой, к чёртовой матери грохнули. Чтобы разнесли голову разрывной, чтобы принц подорвался на мине или чтобы сдыхал в плену, как последняя тварь. Ненависть почему-то придавала сил вставать каждое утро, разлеплять тяжёлые веки, тереть словно песком засыпанные глаза и брать в руки оружие.

Отвоевав своё, он вернулся в мирную жизнь и пропал. У него появилась свобода — тонны свободы, навалившейся на него. Она погребала его под собой, лишала воздуха. Кристофер слонялся по квартире, изучал отстраивающийся город. Он не имел понятия, чем себя занять, и, дурея от свободы, пустился во все тяжкие. Именно в это время он понял, кто он такой, потому что было много экспериментов, были женщины и мужчины, потоки чужих постелей, алкоголь, наркотики, развязные танцы и секс, секс, секс. Казалось, что Крис пропитался терпким запахом смазки, пота, мускуса, что запах этот ничем не перебить. А потом в какой-то момент его словно переключили лишь на смазливые молоденькие лица.

Посыпались бесконечные мальчики, заглядывающие красивому, высокому, сильному телом и духом военному в рот. И Кристофер почувствовал власть. То, что раньше отнимали у него, выбивали кожаным ремнём, теперь свободно лежало в руках: пользуйся мной, я твоя. Он менял людей, ломал их под себя, не просто трахал — прогибал. Сначала по чайной ложечке он пробовал власть, свою силу, потом начал зачерпывать её ладонями, а после окунулся в неё с головой и осознал, что получает удовольствие от обладания человеком. От обладания его телом, желаниями, чувствами. И ведь никто не был против. Бесконечные мальчики таяли, как мороженое на солнце, в его сильных, крепких руках, умоляли о большем, соглашались на всё. Поначалу Крис получал огромную отдачу. Но всё приедается, и лица начали сливаться в одно, эмоции вызывали тошноту, он ощущал, что плавает в болоте, погружаясь всё глубже, не чувствуя ничего, лихорадочно пытаясь своей силой, властью, болью вытащить из тёмных глубин хоть что-то, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за кого-то, кто смог бы помочь ему. Ни одного подходящего человека не находилось. Были только смазливые мальчики с огромными глазами и полными трепета голосами, которые склоняли головы, которые падали на колени и, если бы Эвансу пришло в голову сказать одному из них: «Молись», Крис уверен, что они бы начали.

А потом Эванс встретил Адама, который, кажется, трахался со всем королевством. Мальчик будто был квинтэссенцией всех его предыдущих любовников: слишком покладистый, слишком сладкий, слишком на всё согласный, — слишком. Всего настолько слишком, что Эванс искренне удивлялся, как его ещё не вырвало. Но в бесконечной трескотне Адама он уловил знакомое с детства имя и впервые держался за очередную подстилку мёртвой хваткой. Его упорство оказалось вознаграждено. Он увидел причину своих ночных кошмаров и искусанных от боли губ. Себастиан выглядел в его глазах самой главной мысленной галочкой. И, несмотря на подчёркнуто невинный вид, Крис знал, был уверен, что знает, какой тот внутри.

А потом все его догадки подтвердились.

Стэна ломать не получалось. Он словно был слеплен из сверхпрочного, невероятно гибкого материала. Он поддавался, но не ломался. И, кажется, вот, уже были видны трещины на отполированной поверхности, как материал выгибался обратно, возвращая форму. Себастиан играл в свою игру, у него были свои правила, и он чаще всего смотрел Крису в глаза открыто, не опуская головы. Только охотно и так податливо прогибал спину, подставлял несомненно шикарную задницу, встречал руки на полпути. Это просто грубый секс — Эванс знал, но не этим его Себастиан влёк. Совсем не этим.

У него был план, чёткий план действий, который Крис составлял, редактировал годами. Годами готовился к его реализации, и судьба, наконец, дала ему шанс. Себастиан Стэн собственной персоной шёл к нему навстречу. Пусть упрямый, своенравный, немного дикий, — это всё сломается со временем, уж Крис постарается. Благородный королевский отпрыск, из-за которого Крис получал бесчисленные тумаки от отца, одно упоминание имени которого выжигало чёрную дыру в мощной груди. Крис успел за многие годы скопить достаточно ненависти и теперь учился спокойствию. Ему необходима была уверенность в себе, потому что убивать Себастиана Стэна он намерен долго, пусть на это уйдёт хоть несколько лет. Кристофер ждал долго, может подождать ещё чуть-чуть.

Его даже забавляло упрямство Себастиана, да он и не надеялся, что всё будет просто. Но ему нравилось, что с жертвой надо немного поиграть. Это делало игру более интересной, захватывающей. Он всё сможет, всё сделает, он готовился к этому, и намерен победить.

***

Крис повёл головой, размял плечи и скинул узкий пиджак, небрежно повесив его на спинку кресла. Закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки, развязал узел галстука. На сегодня все официальные встречи закончились, теперь можно немного расслабиться. Он разбирал документы, быстро сортируя их по важности: с этим ему ещё выступать, тут нужно будет подправить кое-что, это заключения, тут вообще чёрт ногу сломит, но разобраться нужно будет быстро. О, а это интересно. Документы для суда у короля, и отвечает за суд принц. Нечасто им такие важные вещи попадаются. Кристофер постарается сделать всё так, чтобы Себастиан из кожи вон вылез, ядом исходил, ища, к чему придраться.

В дверь постучали, и это очень неожиданно, потому что чаще всего его секретарь звонит ему по селектору да и встреч у него никаких не назначено.

― Войдите.

― Мистер Эванс, к вам посетитель. Но у него не назначено.

― Ближе к делу. Кто это?

― Принц, ― секретарь даже присел немного. ― Мистер Себастиан Стэн.

Крис ухмыляется, прикусывая губу изнутри. Ну, вот они и увиделись. Спустя всего две недели. Стэна сломало первым. Нужна ещё доза? Видимо. Он сжал пальцами дорогую ткань брюк рядом с пахом, чувствуя, как возбуждается от одной только мысли, что Себастиан пришел сам и что, скорее всего, подставит ладный зад под его член.

― Пусть заходит, у нас как раз есть что обсудить.

― Я предупрежу, когда придёт мисс Йоханнсон для уточнения деталей по делу Левиц.

― Спасибо.

Когда за секретарём закрылась тяжёлая дубовая дверь, Себастиан пошарил взглядом по стенам. По левую руку их украшали многочисленные награды. По правую ― благодарности от клиентов. Каждая частичка интерьера дышала пафосом, и Себастиан странным образом почувствовал себя как дома. Тот же лоск, та же великолепная картинка, чтобы замылить глаз. Он пробежал тонкими пальцами по дивану из натуральной тёмной кожи.

Найти Кристофера Эванса не было проблемой. Нужные люди быстро пробили его фамилию, узнали место работы: адвокатская фирма «Уилсон и Эванс». И Стэн решил поехать.

Утопая в мягком сиденье дорогой машины, он беспрестанно ломал голову, зачем делает это. Почему добровольно идёт на новые унижения. Возможно, его толкало желание очередного головокружительного оргазма: чёртов Эванс знал его тело до дюйма. Но это не было превалирующим фактором. Возможно, он скучал. Возможно. Можно ли скучать по больным, поломанным во всех местах отношениям? Некая невидимая нить тянула его к Эвансу. Тянула через весь город днём и ночью, едва не заставляя сгибаться к земле, и Себастиан поддался. Снова поддался.

Только с Эвансом он был готов поддаваться.

Вернулся секретарь с натянутой, полной фальши улыбкой:

― Проходите. Мистер Эванс ждёт вас, ― он придержал дверь, и Себастиан шагнул вперёд.

«Мистер Эванс ждёт вас», ― это было бы чудесной фразой, если бы не было полным враньём.

Кристофер восседал ― именно восседал, словно король на троне, — в кожаном кресле за огромным столом из благородных пород дерева, с хитрым прищуром наблюдая за Себастианом. Стэн остановился у двери, засунул руки в карманы брюк, качнулся с пятки на носок. Прислонился к широкому наличнику и сложил руки на груди:

― Мистер Эванс.

В этой фразе никакой нервозности, исключительно лёгкая надменность и официоз.

― Мистер Стэн, ― Крис легко склонил голову. ― Чем обязан?

― Насколько я знаю, вы и ваш партнёр занимаетесь делом, которое будет рассматриваться на Судном Дне. Мне нужны материалы. И отчёты. ― Себастиан улыбнулся краем рта, еле заметно. Всё так вычурно и подчёркнуто вежливо и так сильно не вяжется с тем, как обычно проходят их встречи и какие там звучат слова. Может быть, всё дело в костюмах? А может, в том, что он здесь по работе? Себастиан упрямо игнорирует факт собственного желания, которое горит внизу живота ярким пламенем, и благодарит всех богов, что он в пальто.

― Да, занимаемся. ― Крис встаёт и плавно, невероятно плавно для огромного тела выскальзывает из-за стола.

Себастиан не отрывает от него глаз: сильный, крепкий, в идеально сидящих брюках и в рубашке с закатанными рукавами.

Блядь, у Себастиана проблемы. Определённо.

― Что-то не так, Ваше Превосходительство? ― в голосе тонкой струйкой яд — самый сладкий, самый манящий. Эванс берёт уже убранную папку, возвращается к столу. Он не смотрит на Себастиана, хотя тело ощутимо ломит. Слишком многое в нём намешано: слепая ярость, дикая ненависть, жгучее желание. Но Кристофер Эванс умеет держать себя в руках. Опыт уже немалый.

― Нет. ― Себастиан спокоен, и это представление похоже на соревнование двух питонов в похуистичности. Он молчит и цепко, как пёс, следит за Эвансом, ожидает реакции, чего угодно. Дай мне знак, Крис!

Эванс опускает быстрый взгляд на пол, а потом смотрит из-под ресниц, и это — как стартовый выстрел. Они срываются друг к другу быстро, резко, два шага ― и они рядом, цепляются друг за друга, как за последнюю надежду на выживание, держат крепко ― чёрт бы побрал огромную силу одного и огромное упорство другого! ― глядят друг другу в глаза и дышат тяжело, касаясь друг друга грудью через несколько слоёв одежды. Себастиан смотрит на пухлые губы, мажет взглядом по скуле, а потом опускает его в распахнутый ворот рубашки. Чёртов грех, и так сложно сдержаться, не податься вперёд, не поставить с десяток меток на самых видных местах.

Крис не выдерживает первым.

Привычным жестом он обхватывает тонкую шею принца, слегка надавливая, ― он прекрасно чувствует границы, ― и тянет Себастиана на себя. Целует резко, быстро, мокро, глубоко. И не поцелуй это вовсе, он, будто настоящий демон, высасывающий душу, и от этого так захватывает дух, что Себастиан еле стоит на ногах, держится лишь благодаря крепкой руке Эванса. Кажется, они целуются столетия, вылизывая друг друга до одури, до спёртого дыхания, когда сквозь пелену слышится стук в дверь. Крис отталкивает Себастиана, и тот едва удерживается на ногах, отворачивается к шкафу, пытаясь унять напрочь сбившееся дыхание.

В щель робко просовывается голова секретаря.

― Мисс Йоханнсон пришла, мистер Эванс.

Крис тихо матерится, а потом быстро говорит:

― Попроси подождать.

Паренёк кивает и молча выскальзывает обратно, делая вид, что он вовсе не видел зацелованные, припухшие губы своего шефа. Нет-нет, совсем не он. Эванс же прибьёт его и не заметит.

― Она не должна тебя тут видеть.

― Почему же? Я занимаюсь этим делом.

― Да ты выглядишь так, будто отсосал только что десяток херов, Стэн, ― шипит Крис и быстро соображает. Он и правда не хочет, чтобы Йоханнсон видела Себастиана здесь таким... расхристанным, зацелованным, с затуманенным взглядом. Это его кукла, его добыча, и делиться он не собирается.

― Под стол.

― Ты охуел?

― Под стол, ― повторяет Крис уже твёрже, в голосе звенит сталь.

― Да ты рехнулся, я не поз...

Но Крис уже пихает его, и Себастиан ударяется бедром о столешницу.

― Ты придурок, Эванс.

Крис молча вталкивает Себастиана под стол. У него совершенно дикий взгляд, полный первородной силы, хотя внешне он абсолютно спокоен, даже дыхание не сбилось. Себастиан замолкает, про себя проклиная всё на свете. Слышит, как Эванс шелестит бумагами, нажимает кнопочку коммутатора и усаживается в кресло. Когда широкие бёдра обхватывают Себастиана с двух сторон, он хмыкает. Всё не так уж плохо, как показалось поначалу.

Стэн кусает губу, думает пару мгновений, а потом быстро расстёгивает ремень Криса, пока никого нет в кабинете. Эванс дёргается, и Себастиан замирает на мгновение, ожидая удара. Но Эванс не двигается, лишь крепче стискивает его бёдрами — и больше никакого сопротивления. Это странно. Очень странно. Но ломать над этим голову не хочется, и Себастиан прикусывает язык, чтобы не рассмеяться над собственной задумкой. Ну, чёрт, ладно, ему тридцать три года, он — королевский сын, и всё же мысль о том, не отсосать ли одному неприятному субъекту, сидя под столом, пока тот ведёт наверняка очень, очень важный разговор с клиентом... будоражит? Заводит? Заставляет организм вырабатывать адреналин?

Себастиан слышит, как открывается дверь, затем лёгкий глухой перестук каблучков по ковролину. Крис чуть приподнимается в кресле, явно протягивая руку.

― Мисс Йоханнсон. Что-то случилось?

― Мистер Эванс, ― голос грудной, красивый, бархатистый. Своими вибрациями он действует на тело, и Стэн вертится, усаживаясь удобнее. ― Вы же помните, что моё дело выбрали для рассмотрения на Судном Дне? Меня это немного беспокоит, ведь дело слишком простое для рассмотрения его королём.

Себастиан с трудом улавливает суть разговора: он добирается до боксеров, осторожно разминая медленно встающий член. Захватывает рукой, вспоминая ту странную встречу в примерочной. Его ведёт, голова кружится от одного ощущения, что он так близко, что Крис в его власти. Себастиан закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Крис на секунду сжимает зубы и шумно выдыхает через нос. Хочется ударить Стэна затылком о крышку стола, а потом выволочь его оттуда за шкирку, как нашкодившего котёнка. Потому что так нельзя, потому что опять своеволие, потому что охуеть как хорошо.

Эванс быстро облизывает губы и дотягивается до документов, которые отложил. Благодарит всех богов, что отложил недалеко. Встать сейчас было бы огромным преступлением. Во всех смыслах.

Себастиан мягко гладит рукой наполовину вставший член, целует его основание, стаскивает боксеры и проводит языком длинную, влажную полосу. До безумия хочется вырвать из горла Криса несдержанный стон, услышать его удовольствие. Себастиан покрывает член лёгкими поцелуями. Он красивый, большой, упругий, тёмно-розовый с практически малиновой головкой. Наконец можно насладиться только им сполна. И Себастиану нравится, потому что это ласка, а не их обычная драка на пределе.

Мисс Йоханнсон рассказывает о своём деле. Себастиан даже не вслушивается, он давно знает всё это наизусть. Его поцелуи становятся сильнее, глубже. Хочется открыться, выпустить наслаждение из себя, заявить всему миру, как ему чертовски хорошо, но приходится сдерживаться. И чтобы сдерживаться стало легче, он берёт член в рот на полную длину, замирает, давая привыкнуть себе, и слышит хлопок.

Кристофер прекрасно осведомлён о способностях Себастиана. Довелось испытать на личном опыте. Сейчас всё повторяется, и всё намного мощнее. Он пытается удержать лицо, но всё плывёт, когда он чувствует жар чужого рта, и, не сдерживаясь, он хлопает ладонью по столу.

― Мистер Эванс, с вами всё в порядке? ― Скарлетт улыбается уголком рта, и в этой улыбке есть что-то такое, что Крис понимает: она, скорее всего, догадывается, что сейчас происходит. Девушка умна, деликатно молчит, и он благодарит всех богов, что стол полностью закрытый.

Себастиан же благословляет высоту стола и тот факт, что кресло Эванса максимально опущено. Так он хотя бы может быть более или менее свободным. От хлопка ладони прикрывает глаза и слегка ухмыляется, продолжая двигать головой. Крис кончит во время разговора с Йоханнсон или не кончит вообще.

― Мисс... Йоханнсон... ― дыхание срывается, и Кристофер встряхивает головой, как больной пёс, чувствуя россыпь бисеринок пота на лбу. Он трёт его ладонью, трёт глаза, и неискушённому зрителю могло бы показаться, что он очень болен. Мелькает мысль, что он действительно болен, раз позволяет Себастиану такую распущенность. Хочется всё прекратить, потому что сдерживать себя не хватает сил, и одновременно хочется, чтобы Стэн продолжал вечно. ― Я в порядке, простите. Ваш дом…

Себастиан краем уха слышит тихий смешок. Девушка чудесна. Она явно заподозрила что-то, но сохраняет деликатное молчание. За что получает негласное одобрение. От обоих.

Себастиан двигается быстрее, ускоряя ритм. Ему хорошо, ему очень хорошо. Удивительно, раньше с бесконечными королевскими подстилками он искренне ненавидел минет, был всегда принимающим и никогда — дающим. С Крисом хотелось переступать собственные запреты, раздвигать старые границы, искать новые. Себастиан отвлёкся и едва слышно застонал, за что сразу же получил бедром по челюсти. Удар символический, но он почти рассмеялся. Вся ситуация настолько рисковая, что кажется нереальной.

― Может, мне зайти попозже? ― Скарлетт на тихий вздох лучезарно улыбается, опускает взгляд.

Себастиан запускает ногти в бедро, как бы предупреждая, что Крис не кончит, если она уйдёт. Эванс цепляется за угол стола и сглатывает. Видимо, берёт себя в руки.

― Нет, мисс, мы можем договорить.

― Мне кажется, вам плохо. ― В голосе девушки скользит насмешка. Она открыто наслаждается ситуацией. 

― По сути, этот суд не нужен. Дом легко получить и без него. Поэтому доказать ваше право на дом не составит труда. ― Крис говорит спокойнее, сдержаннее. Чужая насмешка и снисхождение ― как пощёчина, и Эвансу это не нравится.

― Что ж, отлично. Спасибо, мистер Эванс. Я уверена в вашей компетенции. Увидимся послезавтра. ― Скарлетт кивает, поднимаясь.

А Себастиан, кажется, задался целью убить его своим языком, выделывая такие вещи, что даже спросить хочется: неужели есть курсы, где такому учат?

― Обязательно. Извините, не могу проводить вас до двери.

― Никакой проблемы. Сидите, ― фыркает она на прощанье.

Как только за ней закрывается дверь, Криса хватает только на короткий звонок секретарю:

― Никого не пускать.

Он медленно отодвигается на кресле, тянет за собой Стэна и тот даже не выпускает член изо рта, на коленях проходя следом.

― Вот же ты блядь, принц, ― шепчет Эванс, запуская пятерню в волосы Себастиана. ― Отличная блядь.

Себастиан выглядит настолько развратно — широкие алые губы вокруг члена, встрёпанные волосы, тоненькая струйка слюны и блестящие от слёз ресницы, ― что Крис невольно отпускает себя. Прикрывает глаза, срывая с языка, наконец, так долго сдерживаемые стоны. Он сильнее цепляется за пряди волос, направляя Стэна рукой, задавая нужный ритм. На секунду видит себя со стороны: развалившийся в кресле король с блядью у ног, покорно исполняющей веления своего правителя. От этого простреливает тело, и с громким стоном он кончает, выгибаясь в спине, сильнее сжимая голову Стэна, слышит, как тот хрипит от боли, захлёбываясь, его встряхивает снова и снова.

И Крис осознаёт, что это лучший оргазм в его жизни. Он идёт в нужном направлении: полное унижение и подчинение поганца-принца совсем близко. Несмотря на то, что Себастиан фактически поставил его в глупое положение перед чужим человеком, Кристофер понимает, что в этом раунде всё же выиграл он. Покорный принц у его ног, добровольно доставляющий ему удовольствие, ― только один этот факт колючим морозцем приятно царапает разгорячённую кожу. Это хорошо, невероятно приятно, эта картинка заводит: наследник престола с глазами, полными боли и слёз, с хрипами отчаяния, сдавливающими горло, ритмично двигающийся, ― это навсегда отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век.

Кристофер с безумным ликованием осознаёт, что его план реализуется, что он, как умелый полководец, ведёт свою армию к победе, что они уже у стана врага, и решающий бой близко. Да, это его война. И он намерен победить.

Себастиан выпутывается из хватки чужих рук, встаёт, вытаскивает из кармана платок, вытирает рот. На дорогой ткани остаются следы чужой спермы, и Стэн бросает платок поверх документов, поводит плечами. У него крепко стоит, но сейчас просить или даже намекать о возвращении услуги ― бесполезный номер. Крис, судя по всему, даже пошевелиться не может, настолько он оглушён оргазмом. Себастиан прислоняется бёдрами к столу, едва ли не садится на столешницу и медленно, скупыми движениями приводит себя в порядок: поправляет пиджак, галстук, отряхивает колени. Крис, сидящий в кресле с покрасневшими щеками, мутными глазами и лежащим на бедре уже мягким членом выглядит развратно, и хочется, невероятно хочется к нему, хочется снова его завести его и давать всё, что попросит, и немного больше.

Кажется, что в моменты послеоргазменной неги зверь внутри него сворачивается, кладёт голову на ставшие будто ватными лапы и успокаивается. Ненадолго.

Эванс оглядывает Себастиана, будто взглядом облизывает, но Стэн пожимает плечом. Откровенная похоть в его взгляде бесит, из себя выводит.

Себастиан морщится: зверь, потягиваясь, встаёт на лапы, значит, пора уходить. Немного досадно от того, что он не получил своей доли, но справиться со стояком можно и самому.

Себастиан соскальзывает со столешницы, собираясь уходить, но Крис хватает его за запястье. Очень больно. Крепко. Себастиан невольно охает, разворачивается и отшатывается назад. Голубые глаза светятся глубинным, холодным мраком, и хотя Крис спокоен, Себастиан физически чувствует его ярость, хмурится, не в силах понять причину. Становится страшно.

― Ваше Высочество. ― Голос спокойный — настолько, что по спине ползёт ледяная рука. ― Я увижу вас в суде?

― Если отпустите мою руку ― даже не раненым. ― Себастиан выпрямляет спину, смотрит прямо и холодно.

Он умеет играть надменного сукиного сына. Он делает это каждый день, стоит только распахнуть глаза в комнате королевского дворца. Своим домом Себастиан давно считает маленькую квартирку под самой крышей, в которой можно спрятаться от самого себя и спать без кошмаров.

― Я заберу эту папку, чтобы изучить. ― Это не вопрос, обычная констатация факта. «Я принц, мне можно», — так и сквозит между строк.

Крис умеет читать, видеть суть и подтекст, и его бесит, раздражает, из себя выводит, что Себастиан может просто взять и сделать так: швырнуть своим титулом в лицо, поставить на место просто тем, что родился в нужной семье.

― Безусловно. Буду рад видеть вас в добром здравии, принц. ― «Ненавижу тебя даже сейчас, упрямая сука».

― Всего хорошего, мистер Эванс. ― «Чтобы ты сдох, мразь».

***

Дворец Союзов ― традиционное место проведения Судного Дня, дня, когда сам король рассматривает дела обычных граждан и выносит решения по ним. Чтобы дело попало на рассмотрение Комиссии, необходимо обладать либо обширными связями, либо недюжинным везением: пять счастливчиков выбирали за месяц путём обычной лотереи. Счастливчиков — потому что к Судному Дню готовились скрупулёзно, подбирали лучших адвокатов, прокуроров. Часто на заседаниях присутствовал сам принц. Даже самое незначительное дело тщательно изучалось, и король выносил непредвзятое решение, исходя только из сказанного в стенах Дворца.

Первое дело на Судном Дне ― дело Йоханнсон-Левиц. Себастиан был посвящён в него до мельчайших подробностей. Мисс Левиц являлась, грубо говоря, красивой подсадной уткой, и весь этот цирк с подачей заявления и рассмотрением дела самим королём был только для отвода глаз. Мисс Йоханнсон посмела претендовать на дом, который якобы принадлежал её прадеду и чудом остался нетронутым после разрушительной войны. Но министр финансов, мистер Джоунс, под покровительством короля давно использовал этот дом в качестве хорошего средства для отмывания огромных денег. Его продавали, перепродавали, открывали в нём предприятия, которые объявлялись банкротами. Здание было красивое, дорогое, с историей, и отдавать его просто так никто не собирался. Мисс Йоханнсон следовало осадить, и сделать это желательно было красиво. Именно поэтому это дело «счастливым случаем» было выбрано для Судного Дня. Принц был назначен обвинителем, прокурором, защищающим сторону мисс Левиц.

― Себастиан, ты окажешь большую честь государству, отстояв интересы мисс Левиц. ― Сайлас хорошо играл учтивость, поправляя форму на сыне.

― То есть я должен врать.

― Не врать. Защищать короля.

Себастиан кусал губы, нервно мерил шагами кабинет. Вся эта афера тянула на уголовное преступление, от неё откровенно разило гнилью. Себастиан снова, в он давно сбился со счёта который раз понимал, что для отца он никто, что отец не видит в нём ничего, и сплошные «ни» и «не» были гвоздями в крышке гроба. Он понимал, что отец просто использует его, прогибает под свои нужды, прикрывая это высокими понятиями. Его били под дых так отчаянно, что он искренне удивлялся, как ещё не умер.

Их дело первое, и это несомненный плюс. Участники суда ещё полны энергии, и это шанс на справедливое решение. На стороне защиты представителем мисс Йоханнсон был Кристофер Эванс. И это было настолько потрясающей насмешкой судьбы, что Себастиану казалось чьей-то реальной шуткой. Дурацкой, низкой, абсолютно детской шуткой, которая должна закончиться чем-то вроде: «А вот мы тебя и подловили, Себс!».

Но, войдя в зал вслед за отцом, он тряхнул головой. Красивый, элегантный, высокий Кристофер Эванс стоял на противоположной стороне, нарочито не замечая Себастиана.

«Да, это заседание станет настоящим цирком», ― думает Себастиан, садясь в своё кресло.

Кристофер боковым зрением видит его. Он на другой стороне зала, со всем набором масок — спрятанным в рукаве козырем. Непривычно хмурый, сосредоточенный, отстранённый.

Звучит стандартная приветственная речь, за ней — представление участников. Крис поправляет пиджак, расстёгивает пуговицу и садится. Король толкает пафосные речи о важности Судного Дня. Эванс прячет зевок в кулаке. Он знает, что дело ― его, что победить тут ничего не стоит. Ещё одна проигранная партия будет за Себастианом, и Крису честно совсем не жаль. Просто тошно смотреть на этот пафос. На эту семью, столько лет льющую приторный сироп в раскрывшие в немом почтении рты массы. Оказавшись так близко, Крис торжествует, украдкой смотрит на Себастиана. Он другой сегодня. Совсем. Предельно собранный, затянутый в военную форму, впервые такой запретный, ещё более далёкий. Это странным образом цепляет.

Эванс держит себя в руках, не позволяет скатиться до низменных фантазий о потрясающей заднице принца прямо во время процесса. Возможно, задница будет после, если зажать его где-нибудь в углу или скинуть посредством смс номер какой-нибудь захудалой гостиницы. Просто для того, чтобы сбросить напряжение и дать себе слегка расслабиться.

Стэн не отрывает взгляда от стола и едва слышно матерится себе под нос. Левиц оборачивается, вскидывает точёную бровь, и Себастиан неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что с удовольствием разбил бы ей лицо о стол. Прямо при всех. Со вкусом. Держал бы ладонь в волосах и бил, бил, бил, слушал бы, как она захлёбывается криком и хлынувшей из носа кровью. И, блядь, наслаждался бы, как не наслаждался ни одним дорогим вином из погребов короля.

Она, как яркое клеймо. Она ни в чём не виновата; Себастиан уверен, что её уберут сразу же после суда. Но она напоминает собой всё дерьмо, в котором он живёт уже тридцать с хвостиком лет.

Когда слушание начинается, он привычно чувствует, как его окунают в грязь. Барахтайся, парень, а дальше посмотрим, что с тобой можно будет сделать. Может быть, пригодишься. И он пригождался. Для грязной работы. И, видит бог, он заебался грести жар чужими руками.

Себастиан встаёт, поправляя форму, выходит из-за стола. Ему паршиво, ему необходимо вести это дело, играть роль преданного королевству. Возможно, отец оценит.

Король ждёт, а королевство требует, и он шагает вперёд.

― Иск, поданный мисс Левиц, подразумевает, что всем известный исторический особняк на Седьмой улице принадлежит ей. Это подтверждено бумагами, заверенными государственным нотариусом. ― Себастиан протягивает королю пару бумаг и бросает быстрый взгляд на Эванса.

Кто-то отчаянно правдивый шепчет внутри: «Помоги», потому что невозможно так — всё время одному. Себастиан едва заметно вздрагивает: просить помощи у Эванса ― глупость, честное слово. Стискивает зубы, закрывая себя на стальной засов.

― Обвинение считает претензии мисс Йоханнсон безосновательными и призывает суд прийти к мирному соглашению.

Он плавно возвращается за свой стол. Перчатка кинута, время поединка. Он презрительно смотрит на Криса: «Отвечай, если осмелишься».

И Крис осмеливается. Медленно встаёт, кивает королю. Выходит из-за стола ― огромный, как скала, ― берёт из папки свои бумаги и присаживается на край столешницы.

― Защита в лице Кристофера Эванса, то есть меня, считает, что мисс Левиц прав на этот дом не имеет. Она не является владелицей, отсутствуют документы, подтверждающие, что её претензия на здание юридически обоснована. ― Он машет парой заверенных бланков. ― Защита искренне недоумевает, откуда у обвинителя такие бумаги. ― Голос ― сладкий сироп, в нём вся учтивость. Только Себастиан знает ей цену. ― Да ещё и заверенные нотариально. Но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что они поддельные. Потому что моя клиентка ― единственная полноправная владелица этого дома. Чему имеются доказательства.

Он легко трясёт бумагами, не сводя глаз с Себастиана.

― Предоставьте суду ваши доказательства. ― Сайлас едва смотрит на Эванса, и Крис, наконец, обращает на него внимание и протягивает папку.

Король с непроницаемым выражением лица знакомится с доказательствами защиты. Себастиан закрывается всё сильнее. На сотни засовов. В небольшом зале суда слишком душно, и он ведёт шеей. Ослабить воротничок нельзя, расценят как неуважение к суду. На квадратный дюйм маленького помещения слишком много колючего: отец, Эванс, само дело. Ему позорно хочется бежать, стать мальчишкой, не играть никаких ролей.

Кристофер продолжает свою речь о несомненной принадлежности здания мисс Йоханнсон, Себастиан едва улавливает слова. Он вздрагивает, услышав своё имя, и ему нужна пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.

― Да, Ваша честь. ― Голос охрипший, и он откашливается. Встаёт, неловко прижимая ледяные руки к бокам. ― Мистер Эванс, некий… ― Себастиан сверяется с бумагами на столе, ― некий мистер Грино, проживающий в доме по соседству со спорным имуществом, утверждает, что видел, как мисс Йоханнсон неоднократно проникала в дом. Явно незаконно. ― Себастиан делает паузу и бросает взгляд на короля. ― Через окно. Что вы можете на это ответить?

Кристофер поднимается и медленно подходит к Себастиану. Они буравят друг друга взглядами. На несколько мгновений это их личная битва, битва без слов, но кажется, что потоки информации можно увидеть, порезаться о них. Они молчат от силы пару секунд, но этого достаточно. Цепкий взгляд Эванса, как триггер, ломает, как сухую палочку, стальной засов. Себастиан отпихивает Криса, и тот на удивление послушно отступает к своему столу. Себастиан разворачивается, словно дикая птица, размахивая руками, как крыльями.

― Мы здесь собрались, чтобы доказать вину мисс Йоханнсон, но кого здесь стоит винить — так это Его Величество короля Сайласа.

На своём имени король подскакивает с места. Многочисленные помощники настороженно собираются за спиной. Грудь отца ходит ходуном, из глаз летят молнии, но Себастиану не страшно.

― Под видом невинной сделки опора и надежда государства в компании с министром финансов пытается провернуть огромную махинацию... ― Себастиан говорит, говорит, захлёбывается словами, его несёт, как лавину в горах, он беспрестанно двигается. Точно: дикая птица, случайно запертая в клетке. Кажется, его речи нет конца, но Сайлас ударяет по столу раскрытой ладонью, заставляя его замолчать. Присутствующие вздрагивают.

― Вы понимаете, что это измена? ― он рычит, как бешеный пёс, наделённый неимоверной властью.

Себастиан кивает, смотрит открыто, смело, прямо в глаза отцу. Без страха, но с неподъёмным упрёком.

― Пошёл вон, сукин сын! Ты отстранён от дела!

Себастиан вздёргивает подбородок; ненависть — настоящая — заливает Зал заседаний до краёв. Впервые всё так открыто, так сильно. Впервые он прилюдно пошёл против отца. Это действительно измена, но о последствиях Себастиан не думает. Отводит взгляд и, красиво вышагивая, покидает зал.

Кристофер провожает его глазами, лёгкая морщинка залегает промеж бровей. Он переводит взгляд на короля, на всех собравшихся в зале, на Скарлетт и на Левиц, пару мгновений раздумывает и быстро выскальзывает из зала. Здесь ему делать точно нечего. Дело отложат. И, скорее всего, народный правитель выкрутится, может, даже объявит сына сумасшедшим. Или казнит. Этот способен и не на такое. Эванс идёт по коридору, думая, насколько же Себастиан... смел? Безрассуден? Что прямым текстом обвинил короля едва ли не в преступлении против государства. Насколько же нужно устать от собственного отца, чтобы пойти на предательство? Прилюдное, не скрытое в покоях короля. Острая, как бритва, мысль медленно врезается в сознание: всё то, что ему вдалбливалось на протяжении практически тридцати лет, ― фальшь. Красивая ширма, за которой прячется сломанный, одинокий ребёнок, успевший давно разочароваться в жизни. Такой же, как и сам Крис: даже не ластится уже к ладони, которая пытается его приласкать, а только забивается глубже в свой угол, чтобы только, пожалуйста, не по старым шрамам, ведь они едва покрылись новой кожей.

И самое смешное, что Крис видит: они практически одинаковые, только семьи разные.

Крис трёт лицо ладонью. Очень хочется, чтобы весь этот день прошёл быстрее. Информации слишком много, она разрознённая и совсем не та, что нужна сейчас. Или когда-либо.

Он слышит, как что-то разбивается за поворотом, делает шаг и едва успевает отклониться от летящей ему в голову вазы.

― Эй, Стэн, аккуратнее, это может посчитаться умышленным преступлением.

― На хуй. Иди. ― Себастиан рычит и буквально раздирает воротник формы, треплет пятернёй волосы и снова хватается за казённое имущество.

Крис вскидывает руку, успевая перехватить запястье. За что получает удар под дых. Себастиан толкает его резко, сильно, припечатывая спиной к стене.

― Ты задолбал меня, сука! ― На волне ярости Себастиан шипит сквозь зубы. Сейчас он невероятно похож на отца. ― Съебись, сделай одолжение.

Он отталкивается от него, его кружит, штормит, он не может выхватить в этом торнадо что-то определённое. Себастиан резко разворачивается и прыжком, как пантера, подходит к Крису. Возможно, впервые с момента их встречи в нём так много звериного, дикого. Это опасно.

Это притягивает.

― Хотя стой. За тобой должок, Эванс. ― Он скалится, облизывая алые губы.

Крис хмурится, но не отвечает; он наблюдает за новым Себастианом, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и чувствует, что если поднять руку, то безумие, отчаяние и ярость, которой тот укутан, как в одеяло, можно будет потрогать пальцами.

Это красиво.

― Какой ещё? ― Крис сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, делает глубокий вдох, приподнимая бровь. Лёгкое возбуждение круговоротом блуждает по телу. Стэн подходит ближе, упирается рукой в мраморную стену, взглядом указывая вниз, и практически выплёвывает:

― Долги надо отдавать. На колени. Сука.

Себастиан дышит гневом, дикой яростью, и Эвансу становится любопытно. Злости нет, он с лёгким весельем разглядывает принца. Для него это новое, неизвестное, и вдруг захотелось пощупать, попробовать, коснуться этой ощутимой силы. И Эванс, улыбаясь, аккуратно опускается на колени.

― Ваше Высочество, боюсь, тут не совсем подходящее место. ― Он учтив, голос нежен, а в глазах пляшут огоньки.

― Похуй, ― бросает Стэн, расстёгивая брюки. Легко жужжит молния, и он шагает ближе, утыкаясь пахом Эвансу в лицо. ― Начинай.

Крис пару раз моргает, а потом осторожно тянется к чужому члену. Смешно сказать, он ни разу в своей жизни не делал минет. Вообще. Никогда. Он получал их всегда, с лихвой хватило бы на армию девственников, но никогда в жизни не держал чей-то член во рту. И, блядь, никогда бы не подумал, что впервые сделать минет придётся принцу.

Себастиан запускает пальцы в аккуратно уложенные волосы, притягивает ближе. Тихо шипит и ругается сквозь зубы, закусывает губу, стоит Крису взять головку в рот.

Эванс не чувствует себя униженным, пусть именно этого, судя по всему, и добивается Себастиан. Это же его война. Иногда необходимо сделать стратегически верное отступление, чтобы потом блестяще выступить, выиграть всё.

Тем более что всё оказывается приятным. Ему нравится. Нравится ощущать чужой член во рту. «Только потому, что это принц?», — мелькает в голове мысль, но Крис тут же отмахивается от неё. Не может быть всё так. Не должно. Он прикрывает глаза, позволяя руководить собой. Себастиан рычит сильнее, он всё ещё в гневе и буквально трахает Эванса, сбивая тому дыхание, вырывая слёзы и хриплые вздохи. Член упругий, твёрдый, от каждого движения становится тягуче сладко, и Крис понимает, что получает кайф. Находясь в подчинённом положении. Странно. Но потом приходит ясная, как небо летом, мысль: ведь самое нежное и сокровенное место принца сейчас в его власти, одно движение — и он сломает его физически.

Крису всё ещё хочется забраться Стэну под кожу, а потом разрушить его изнутри, сломать, растоптать и развеять по ветру.

«Кристофер Эванс на коленях перед тобой. Ведь ты мечтал об этом с самого первого взгляда». От одной этой мысли должно было бы срывать крышу, но Стэн едва ли что-то чувствует. Он ощущает возбуждение и то, что скоро конец, но всё настолько механически, что он сам себе напоминает актёра дешёвого порно, которое когда-то достал тринадцатилетним. Его трясёт, и хорошо бы списать это на страсть, но нет: Себастиан знает, что его трясёт от ужаса. Сайлас не прощает таких выпадов. Ни от кого. Даже от сына. Нелюбимого, кстати. Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, и, с силой вбиваясь в горячий рот, надеется, что всё пройдёт быстро. Отчаянно хочется спрятаться, уехать в свою нору под крышей и залить всю черноту чем-нибудь с градусом покрепче. На хуй отца. На хуй королевство. На хуй Эванса. Все задолбали. Как же его все достали.

Стэн кончает с рыком и тут же резко выдёргивает член. Его тошнит, и он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы его не вырвало прямо здесь.

Когда Себастиан кончает ему в рот, Крис просто встаёт с колен, вытирает губы ладонью и даже не чувствует особого отвращения. Легко смеётся. Свою роль он сыграл на отлично. Бросает взгляд на Стэна. Тот упирается рукой в стену, тяжело дышит и, кажется, уже прощается с этим миром. Недолго думая, Крис бросается к нему.

Звук пощёчины в маленьком тупичке Дворца Союзов звучит, как выстрел.

Голова Себастиана машинально дёргается в сторону, и он крепко стискивает зубы, чтобы не заорать. Он настолько морально раздавлен, что сильная пощёчина не приводит его в себя, а только, наоборот, заставляет ещё крепче погрязнуть в болоте самоуничижения и ненависти ко всему живому. Такая смесь эмоций, как привычка.

Стэн быстро поправляет одежду на себе, приглаживает волосы и, даже не глядя на Криса, выходит из тупика.

С отцом он говорить не будет ― не самое подходящее время для разговоров.

Возможно, позже. Возможно, никогда.

Иногда Себастиан думал о том, почему король оставил его в живых. Война была отличным прикрытием: подослать пару крепких бойцов и просто убрать принца. Да, возможно, королевство осталось бы без наследников, но это не беда, Сайлас, скорее всего, правил бы до самых поздних своих седин.

Мудак.

***

Две недели после Судного Дня Себастиан провёл, точно в тумане. Не покидал своё уютное гнёздышко, превратив его в грязную берлогу. Толком не ел, только пил и спал. Отключил телефон и активно занялся самоанализом. Это всегда у него хорошо получалось, благо поводов для этого было предостаточно.

По-хорошему надо было идти сдаваться отцу. Эта мысль не покидала его, хотя он отчаянно не мог понять, почему, собственно, надо. Если его отлучат от королевства, может, не всё так плохо? Нет, конечно, всё дерьмово. Кому он нужен будет ― опальный принц? Да и желание стать королём никуда не исчезало. Амбиции не глушились ни алкоголем, ни дозой. Но было что-то ещё. Себастиан не мог идентифицировать это. Любовь к отцу? Нет, конечно. Любовь Сайлас закопал в сыне ещё в глубоком детстве. Уважение? Ближе, но тоже сомнительно. Себастиан ковырялся в себе ржавыми, тупыми ножницами, мазохистски расколупывая старые раны, чтобы хоть что-то понять. И, не находя ничего в этом мраке, заливал его очередной порцией виски. Если бы он прожил так ещё пару недель, то, скорее всего, сдох бы. Его спас Стюарт. Вечный ангел-хранитель.

Молодой человек буквально с силой ворвался в маленькую квартиру. Убрал хлам, бесчисленные бутылки, игнорируя злое бормотание принца. Заставил принять душ, накормил яичницей и предложил сходить в клуб. Развеяться. «Ведь вы любили это». «Почему бы и нет», ― пожал плечами Себастиан. Честно говоря, ему было всё равно куда, хоть в ад.

Клуб выбрал Стюарт. Одевал его тоже Стюарт. Со стороны складывалось впечатление, будто Стюарт вывел безнадёжно больного человека на последнюю прогулку. Он усадил его в одно из кресел и отправился на поиски выпивки. Себастиан почти засыпал в кресле, не слышал ни музыки, ни голосов, не видел лица людей. Со стороны он походил на наркомана под глубоким кайфом, и привычная свита сторонилась его. Все, кроме одного.

Одного, который ненавидел его больше всех, но всё равно упрямо шёл к нему.

― Привет.

― И тебе не сдохнуть. ― Знакомый до боли голос, но Себастиан просто пожимает плечом, обтянутым какой-то помятой рубашкой, которая, кажется, просто выпала на него из шкафа.

Плевать, на всё совершенно плевать. Он прекрасно понимает, что начался эмоциональный откат и что сейчас с ним говорить практически бессмысленно. Проще было бы добиться саркастичного и остроумного ответа от стены или от барной стойки. Музыка не долбит по ушам, гул сотни голосов проходит мимо. Он закапывал себя всё глубже под землю. Нужно было выпить или просто выстрелить себе в голову.

― Ты всё это время пил? ― Крис склоняет голову к плечу, складывает руки на груди и смотрит так, словно насквозь видит.

Стэну тошно и хочется наброситься на него с кулаками или сомкнуть цепкие пальцы на шее. Он прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы перестать думать.

Желательно навсегда.

― Ещё иногда спал. ― Себастиан снова поводит плечом, не открывая глаз.

― Жаль, что ты не с... ― начинает Эванс, но его теснит плечом Стюарт. Причём делает это так, словно Крис ― мальчик-веточка, которого подвинуть можно без усилий.

Парень держит поднос шотов и выглядит при этом подозрительно воодушевлённым.

Стэну плевать. Он встаёт, держась взглядом только за выпивку, дёргает первый шот с подноса и быстро заливает в себя. И практически сразу ещё один. Морщится, заедает лаймом.

― Пойдем танцевать, Стю. ― Он растягивает губы в улыбке, берёт ещё алкоголь. На Эванса он едва ли обращает внимание. Это не игнорирование. Ему просто похуй. В голове шумит, внизу живота разливается тепло, и это хорошо.

Плечо Стюарта крепкое, он ведёт его твёрдой рукой, и музыка неожиданно становится правильной, такой, что Себастиан сразу отдаётся ритму, вливается в общий океан движений, притирается бёдрами к другу, берёт его за рубашку и сильнее впечатывает в себя.

Эванс хмурится. Всего секунду. Он преодолевает расстояние в пару шагов и зло, с силой, хватает Стэна за плечо. Тот шипит, ругается. Ему вторит его дружок, но в таком состоянии Эванс мог бы легко раскидать половину клуба, и Стюарт тушуется, тем более что Себастиан тащится следом, несмотря на ругань, летящую из его уст.

Крис пинает дверь туалета и зашвыривает туда Себастиана. Тот спотыкается и неловко шлёпается на колени.

― Ты что творишь, ублюдок?! ― Эванс наклоняется, рычит сквозь зубы.

Себастиан пьяно смеётся, переворачиваясь на спину.

― Ревнуешь?

― Заглохни. ― Эванс хватает его за воротник рубашки, рывком поднимая на ноги. ― Ты мой, Себастиан.

Себастиан шипит, выкручивается из захвата.

― Я не твой. Эванс! Когда ты, блядь, запомнишь это!

― Мой. ― Голос тихий, спокойный; он, будто заклинатель змей, который играет на флейте свою опасную мелодию.

― На хуй иди.

Крис шагает ближе, больно обхватывая пальцами плечо.

― Ещё раз увижу такое — убью.

― На хуй иди! ― повторяет Себастиан, срываясь на крик.

Но его уже не слушают. Эванс хватает челюсть, резко притягивая к себе, целует крепко, как всегда больно, искусывая губы до крови, проталкиваясь языком так, что невозможно не ответить.

― Ненавижу, сука. ― Стэн вырывается, бьёт Криса кулаком, но слабо, будто даже не пытается нормально ударить, будто нужно ударить для гордости, а не для себя. ― И тебя, мразь, ненавижу, и королевство это ёбаное, и отца-подонка. Всех, блядь, ненавижу! Отпусти меня уже на хуй, ― рычит Себастиан и дёргается так, что у Криса в руке остаётся кусок его рубашки.

Эванс нелепо разглядывает кусок ткани, тут же отшвыривает его, хватает Себастиана за плечи и, разворачивая, впечатывает в стену, разрывая остатки рубашки. Покрывает извивающееся тело поцелуями, укусами, метками. Его заводит непокорность, распаляет. Он держит Себастиана крепко, прижимая коленями ноги. Себастиан матерится, шипит сквозь зубы, его трясёт, но Эванс уже не может остановиться. Он наклоняется ближе, к самому изгибу шеи, и в очередной раз привычно захватывает губами нежную кожу, как вдруг чувствует, что будто обжигается, тут же шипит и отскакивает назад.

Ноги вдруг становятся ватными, ладони потеют, в голове всё плывёт, сбивается дыхание. Это чертовски похоже на приступ, и Крис трёт глаза, не слыша абсолютно ничего вокруг. Это простое, привычное прикосновение выбивает почву из-под ног, и он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Себастиана, смотрит, смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Его вдруг тянет к нему магнитом, и весь мир сжимается до него одного. Это впервые, это ново, это чертовски непривычно. Это не его. Кажется, будто во всём мире резко включили звук и свет, будто раньше он был глух и слеп, а сейчас прозрел, и это охренеть как тупо, настолько, что Крис невольно рычит, отказываясь от новых ощущений.

Стэн не понимает, почему Крис отходит так резко, почему смотрит невероятно цепко, почему рычит зло. На шее наливается бордовым цветом засос, он трогает метку кончиками пальцев, будто и не верит вовсе, что такое возможно. Сам отдёргивает пальцы и чувствует, как грудную клетку дерёт от частого, поверхностного, сорванного дыхания, а потом понимает, чего ему не хватало в одиночестве. Дозы Эванса. Эванс обычно ебёт его так, словно душу собирается достать. Стэн делает шаг вперёд, смотрит исподлобья, закусывает губу и притягивает Криса за галстук к себе.

― Мне иногда и хочется выпустить в тебя обойму автомата. ― Он закидывает ногу ему на бедро и трётся встающим членом о пах Эванса. ― Но ты слишком хорошо трахаешься, чтобы избавляться от тебя так.

Тепло чужого тела обжигает, нервы звенят, легко сотрясая тело. Крис отвечает на движение, и мир исчезает, словно кто-то выбивает лампочку.

Эванс буквально несёт его на себе до ближайшего толчка и плюхается на услужливо закрытую крышку, усаживая Себастиана на себя. Одежду они сдирают друг с друга, как безумные, изголодавшиеся друг по другу. Себастиан отдаётся открыто, как всегда, выгибаясь, подставляясь. Крис чувствует, как что-то изменилось, и отчаянно гонит эту мысль. Стэн ощущается по-другому, и Эванс с силой вбивается в него, на самом деле выбивая из себя эти глупости. Нет, всё не так, это глупо, блядь, просто выпил не то, слишком много, слишком…

Себастиан стонет, срываясь на крики, и Эванс вторит ему рычанием.

― Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, ― бормочет он себе, упрямому себе, твердящему, что всё по-новому отныне.

― Да, блядь, да, сильнее, Эванс, сука, да-а-а, ― это уже один протяжный стон или вой.

Себастиан вертится, подаётся вперёд, прижимается, вскидывает бёдра, шипит и царапается, но делает это с такой самоотдачей, будто впервые за свои тридцать два года трахается. Он откидывает голову назад, останавливается, скрещивает ноги за спиной Криса и переводит дыхание. Стонет тише, будто ему не больно и хорошо, а просто хорошо. Будто Крис... Стэн трясёт головой и смотрит Эвансу в глаза. Мгновение — а потом снова начинается эта демоническая пляска, которую кто-то случайно назвал сексом. Между ними искрит так, что кажется очень странным, почему клуб до сих пор не в огне.

Они кончают одновременно, и, кажется, это впервые. Впервые с начала их странных отношений они идут вместе и вместе приходят. Тесно прижимаются друг к другу, и несколько мгновений они — просто сплетение ног и рук, нежно покачивающееся в неге. Но всё кончается, и Эванс, вздрагивая, сгоняя наваждение, отталкивает Себастиана. Достаточно. Его и так сегодня вздёрнуло, и теперь хер разберёшь, что с этим делать. Себастиан неохотно слезает с коленей, и Эванс откидывает ему кусок бумажки. Они приводят себя в порядок, умываются, успокаивают дыхание. Отдалённо Крису кажется, что они — словно старая пара, и от этого поднимается привычная ярость — такая, что Крис впечатывает кулак в мраморную столешницу. Косточки начинают кровоточить, и он матерится.

― Проблемы с контролем гнева? ― Себастиан прислоняется бедром к столешнице и приподнимает бровь. Вид у него расслабленный, спокойный, глаза будто горят, а на губах ― слегка растерянная улыбка. Он чувствует себя как-то по-другому, будто бы секс с Крисом не был, как обычно, гонкой на выживание, а был чем-то, что прочищает мозги и заставляет прийти в себя.

«Живительная, блядь, сила члена Эванса», ― мысленно фыркает он и качает головой.

Но к выводам Себастиан приходит правильным: он не будет больше прятаться. Пойдёт и поговорит с отцом, как есть. Разберётся со всем сам. Даже если его отлучат и заставят отказаться от престола, Стэн уверен, что сможет выжить. Какие-никакие накопления на парочке счетов у него есть. Всегда можно уехать подальше и сменить жизнь. Начать с чистого листа.

― Иди на хуй, ― между тем сухо и привычно бросает Эванс, опираясь о столешницу.

Дышит часто, смотрит в пол. Голова совершенно не соображает, он будто пьяный или под кайфом, только чувствует не эйфорию, а неимоверную тяжесть, словно бетонную плиту проглотил. Не ощущается, что кто-то рядом, не ощущается, что он вообще где-то, он сам себя едва ощущает. Крис встряхивает головой, как больной пёс, и отрывается от столешницы. Переводит взгляд на Себастиана, замечая россыпь светлых веснушек на щеках, мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз, слегка подкрученные ресницы. Это бьёт в мозг настолько сильно, что Крис тут же кидается к нему, но успевает остановить себя на полпути. Он не знает, что ему сделать, не знает, что он хочет, что с ним происходит. Почему, почему, блядь, всё перевернулось? Какого хрена?

Стэн смотрит прямо, цепко, слегка склонив голову вбок. У него морщинка между бровей и настороженный вид. Он даже сейчас готов дать отпор, защищать это чувство глубокой удовлетворённости так долго, как только сможет. Нужно просто стоять подальше от Криса и дышать потише, может, тогда пронесёт. Может, тогда не заметит, что Себастиан изучает, запоминает такого Эванса: практически беззащитного, словно все маски тряпкой смыли. Потёки только остались, и они мешаются в такую грязь, что и эмоцию разобрать сложно. Стэну это не нравится. Такой Крис будет непредсказуемым. Скорее всего, ещё более необузданным. С ним ― таким ― будет сложнее справиться.

Эванс стоит в полушаге от Себастиана, дышит часто, смотрит в глаза. Потому что перевести взгляд вдруг стало страшно, потому что всё стало кристально чётким, будто он в капсуле из линзы микроскопа. Он замечает малейшие детали, которые раньше были размытым пятном, подмечает особенности, штрихи, и это совершенно не радует. Это, блядь, ни хуя не радует. И он бежит позорно, понимает, что проигрывает, что даёт слабину, но маленький мальчик, в страхе прячущийся под кровать от одного звука открывающейся двери, напоминает о себе, и Кристофер вылетает из туалета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Стэн просто недоумённо смотрит вслед Крису, снова умывается и смотрит пару секунд на отражение в зеркале. Вздыхает. Треплет волосы. Решено.

***

На следующий день Себастиан долго стоит перед кабинетом отца, так и не решаясь постучать. Он не спал всю ночь, думая, собираясь с силами, и сейчас не чувствует себя уставшим. Ему страшно. Детский страх перед отцом, перед его авторитетом снова даёт о себе знать. Себастиан смотрит на золотую ручку, разглядывая все завитушки, заносит руку для стука, зависая на пару мгновений, и, наконец, решается. Когда из-за большой и тяжёлой двери звучит: «Войдите», Стэн переводит дыхание и делает шаг вперёд.

«Давай, Себс, я в тебя верю». Так говорил его первый лучший друг. Он не помнит, как его звали и как он выглядел, зато тот всегда его поддерживал. Ну, если можно поддерживать в десять лет маленького Себа, который шёл говорить с «папой» о разбитом окне в спальне.

― А, это ты, ― произносит Сайлас, вкладывая в голос максимум презрения, и Себастиан сжимает зубы. Нужно было просто снова напиться и послать к хуям всё. Но он шагает дальше, подходя к столу на расстояние, выученное назубок с детских лет. ― Садись, есть разговор.

Сесть можно только тогда, когда предложит отец. Это тоже правило. Себастиан присаживается на самый край дорогого стула, складывает руки на коленях и смотрит слегка поверх плеча короля. В глаза можно только, если разрешат. Ещё одно правило, отпечатанное на подкорке.

― Твоя выходка... Я закрыл на это глаза. Скажи спасибо своей матери. Она спасла твою шкуру. ― Сайлас прикрывает глаза. Весь его вид ― боль. Себастиан держится, чтобы не рассмеяться тут же. Этот цирк он знает тоже с детства. ― Я дал тебе уйти и залечь на дно. Замял дело. Больше я такого не потерплю. И ты будешь наказан.

Сайлас говорит и говорит, а Себастиану становится всё более тошно. Он сжимает губы, чтобы его не вырвало прямо здесь. Слюна прогорклая, и он тянется за стаканом воды. Хорошо, что хоть это позволено. Иногда. Шрамы напоминают.

― Что я должен сделать, сэр?

― Для начала ты встанешь на колени.

Себастиан дёргает уголком рта, смотрит на свои руки и отставляет стакан. Хочется бросить его в голову родному отцу, а потом убежать, хохоча, как Джокер.

Он в который раз удивляется, как ещё не сошел с ума с такой «семьёй» и ритмом жизни. Давно хотелось запереться изнутри в камере с мягкими стенами и уютной постелью с широкими лентами кожаных ремней.

Могло бы показаться, что это шутка, могло бы. Тому, кто не знает, кто такой Сайлас Стэн и каким он может быть. Себастиан медленно поднимается на ноги, упрямо смотря чуть выше плеча отца — нельзя отводить взгляд, это верное поражение ― и так же медленно опускается на колени. Это противно, это мерзко, это потрясающее унижение, и тошнить начинает сильнее, Себастиан сглатывает, но не сдаётся. Нельзя. Он приучен к этому, это вбито у него в подкорку: перед Сайласом не сдаются. Он стоит на коленях, немного наклоняя голову, дышит тяжело, ждёт. Ждёт, пока король насладится победой, победой над собственным сыном. «Интересно, а считает он меня своим сыном?», ― мелькает мысль в голове.

― Это не всё. ― В голосе растекается удовлетворение. ― Для меня ты сделаешь ещё кое-что.

Себастиан хмурится, это «кое-что» может быть чем угодно, и становится даже немного любопытно, что уготовил ему отец.

― Семья Вулфсон. Ты знаешь о них. Мне бы хотелось свести с ними родство. Не потому, что они такие замечательные, ― король легко смеётся, и этот смех похож на треск сухих веточек, ― а потому, что они нам полезны. И у них есть очаровательная девочка. Люси. Ты на ней женишься, а я объявлю тебя наследником престола.

Кажется, будто из помещения разом выкачали весь воздух. Вот она, мечта, трепещется бабочкой в руках, только протяни ладонь и накрой её. То, о чём он грезил с самого детства, то, чего так страстно желал, само идёт к нему в руки. Наследник престола. Из рук отца.

Но как приходится за это платить… Жениться на девушке, которую он ни разу не видел, жениться на девушке с его-то наклонностями, жениться... Почему-то на ум тут же приходит Кристофер Эванс, и Себастиан трёт рукой лоб. Поднимает взгляд, встречаясь-таки с глазами отца, и кивает. Неожиданно для себя, подписывая себе приговор.

Ещё какое-то время отец раскрывает детали, пока Себастиан плавает в чёрном мареве, едва слушая его речь. Всё отчаянно не так, всё неправильно, но он не может отступить, не может снова потерять всё.

После разговора с отцом он опять решает ехать в свою нору, напиваться, упиваться своей болью. Его опять использовали, сыграли им отличную партию, прогнули под нужды королевства. И он опять поддался, добровольно прогнулся, позволил собой руководить. Снова доказал, что он никто.

Себастиан позволяет себе перевести дыхание только тогда, когда сидит на заднем сидении машины. Он закрывает лицо руками, но не плачет, не может себе позволить ещё одну слабость на сегодня, не может, нельзя. Кусает губы, подушечки пальцев, снова губы, вгрызается в большой палец и едва слышно воет. Стюарт, как всегда, аккуратно ведёт машину, прекрасно зная место назначения. Не задаёт вопросов, только кидает косые взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Стэн вытаскивает из потайного отделения бутылку воды и осушает её в несколько больших глотков. Хочется кричать и крушить всё. Иногда с ним такое бывает. После полного подчинения иногда накатывает ярость — глухая, больно царапающая его изнутри, раздирающая вены, пробирающаяся в голову. Он дышит чаще, успокаивается, останавливает дрожь. Перед глазами всё кристально видно, словно кто-то мгновенно настроил фокус. Себастиан справится. Не впервые об него вытирают ноги. Встанет, отряхнётся и пойдёт дальше. Под венец? Без проблем. С женщиной, которую даже не видел? Невелика задача. Главное, что в конце этого пути, в конце этих семи кругов ада его ждёт престол. То, что по закону принадлежит ему. Он будет править. Рано или поздно, но будет.

Машина мягко останавливается, тихо шуршит гравий под колёсами. Стюарт аккуратно, максимально тихо отворяет дверцу, ждёт, потупив взгляд. Себастиан неловко выбирается из салона, замирает, смотрит на Стюарта. Тот, чувствуя взгляд, слегка кивает, не поднимая головы.

― На сегодня всё, сэр?

Себастиан молчит, разглядывает его. Симпатичный парень, высокий, стройный, немного худощавый, блондин с голубыми глазами. Всегда рядом. Пожалуй, его единственный близкий человек в этом сраном мире. Какие у него мотивы таскаться всюду за принцем, потакать всем выкрутасам? Себастиан делает шаг ближе.

― Стюарт. ― Он не знает, что хочет сказать, выяснять отношения Себастиан уже чертовски устал, хочется простой теплоты, уютной, спокойной тишины.

Он подцепляет подбородок Стюарта, заставляя того поднять голову. Парень немного напряжён, но Стэн не в силах отступить, когда уже создал себе мелодию в голове. Он шагает ещё ближе и целует его. Мягко, нежно, так, как всегда хотелось, как всегда мечталось. Это не рваные, больные поцелуи Эванса, это необходимая нежность. Стюарт послушно отвечает, и этот поцелуй, как большой уютный плед, окутывает замёрзшие плечи. Себастиану спокойно; они нежно прикасаются губами, легко поглаживая языки. И всё так тихо.

Абсолютная тишина, как перед грозой.

И Себастиан даже не понимает, когда начинается эта гроза. Неожиданно ощущение слегка обветренных губ на своих пропадает, и слышится приглушенный вскрик. Стэн опускает глаза, сжимает руки в кулаки, готовый, кажется, к чему угодно. Он вскидывается, когда руки Эванса хватают его за отвороты пальто. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза чуть больше трёх секунд.

«Сука».

«Убью».

«Моё».

Именно это видит Себастиан в чужих, практически демонических глазах, и всё, что успевает сделать, — это уклониться от первого удара прямо в челюсть. Эванс бьёт прицельно, Себастиан знает, что таким ударом и с такой ненавистью он и вырубить с первого раза может, поэтому срабатывает банальное чувство самосохранения. Он пригибается, высвобождается из крепкой хватки и бьёт сам. Кристально чистая, звенящая, будто на морозе, ярость возвращается девятым валом, крушит Себастиана под собой, придавая сил. Это именно тот эмоциональный толчок, который ему нужен, чтобы прийти в себя, встряхнуться. Он бьёт точно, метко, больно, выискивая слабые места на теле Эванса. В итоге они валятся на землю, сцепившись друг с другом.

Себастиану удаётся вывернуться, и он прыжком вскакивает на ноги. Пока Эванс поднимается, рыча, как раненый зверь, он кидается к Стюарту, поднимая его за руки, громко и чётко говорит:

― Уезжай! Немедленно! Это приказ! Давай! ― Он буквально запихивает Стюарта в машину, тот немного медлит, но машина всё-таки трогается, медленно отъезжая.

Себастиан дышит часто, смотрит перед собой. Эванс действительно похож на дикого зверя, медведя-шатуна, голодного, с трудом соображающего, почему он не в привычной спячке. Эванс кидается первым, и чудом Себастиан отскакивает, празднуя маленькую победу, когда чужие, сильные руки обхватывают его за шею. Эванс бьёт метко, чётко, по бокам, в живот, явно с целью превратить внутренности Себастиана в кровавое месиво. Стэн попадает ему по коленной чашечке и отскакивает под дикий вой.

― Ты придурок, мразь, а... ― Дышать тяжело, губы кровоточат, тело разламывает от боли. ― Какого хуя ты творишь, тварь?

Эванс делает шаг, ещё один, прижимает Себастиана к стене дома за шею. У него из носа течёт кровь, на скуле начинает наливаться синяк. Стэн доволен собой, как, кажется, никогда в жизни. Он вернул хотя бы капельку той боли, что причинил ему Крис.

Эванс сжимает пальцы на тонкой шее крепко, больно, перекрывая воздух, и Себастиану только и остаётся, что царапать чужую руку, пытаться дотянуться хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы ударить и освободиться.

― Ты. Мой. ― Он шипит это Стэну на ухо, а потом убирает руку.

Себастиан кулем сваливается ему под ноги, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох, восстанавливая дыхание. Горло болит, он матерится про себя, а потом смотрит на Криса так, что кажется, будто тот должен сгореть от одного этого взгляда. Они оба грязные, в пыли и в крови, но смотрят друг на друга и понимают: это не просто драка. Это нечто большее.

Это ревность.

Мысль бьёт их обоих под дых сильнее, чем чужой кулак.

Крис вытирает кровь из-под носа, а Себастиан поднимается на ноги, держась за стену.

Это ревность.

Крис смотрит и понимает, что, кажется, попал. Себастиан вытирает кровь с губы и опускает взгляд, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу реплику. Вскидывает голову, смотрит пристально и пытается понять, что же, блядь, у Эванса в голове переклинило. Что не так пошло в его черепушке, что он начистил рожу и ему, и его телохранителю и практически другу. Зачем рычаг с «я ненавижу тебя, падла» переключило на «я ревную тебя, сука».

Крис тоже смотрит, но совсем по-другому: у него между бровей складка, глаза усталые, и он даже не скрывает этого. Впервые, наверное, они друг перед другом бессловесно честны. Стэн толкает подъездную дверь, заходит в парадную и даёт Крису пару секунд на раздумье. Что-то вроде: «Если тебя не пугает открывшееся, то мы можем продолжать дальше трахаться, как сумасшедшие». Крис делает шаг за ним. В лифте они молчат, но стоит только железным створкам разъехаться, а двери квартиры за ними закрыться, как Эванс швыряет его о стену.

Стэн выдыхает от удара и не успевает сложиться пополам, подхваченный руками Криса. Тот тянет его наверх, выше — силищи немерено. Одной рукой же, господи! И на миг становится жутко. Но один вид безумных глаз прошибает электрическим разрядом, и член уже стоит так, что темнеет в глазах. Эванс второй рукой рвёт штаны, сдирает их с бельём, облизывает алые губы. Стэн хрипит: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть; он чувствует, что голова кружится, что заорать хочется, но он только подставляется, прогибается, словно ждал всю чёртову жизнь, словно выточили его под руки и губы, под чёртовы укусы и засосы Эванса, словно только для него, под него, как шаблон.

Себастиан рычит, сдирает чужую ладонь с горла, меняет их местами резко до головокружения. Воздуха и так мало, он хватает его раскрытым ртом, делит с Крисом пополам, обхватывает чужой член ладонью и смотрит, смотрит. А Эванс радужкой жжёт в его душе дыры, подставляется сам, едва не рычит, стонет, ругается матом, как сапожник.

Улыбка взрезает губы, и Крис выворачивается ужом ― и как только умеет! ― и подножкой опрокидывает Стэна на пол в коридоре. Рвёт беспощадно остатки одежды, царапает тело, оставляя кроваво-грязные следы. Коленом разводит ноги.

― Ты мой, Стэн, запомни это.

― Сука, ненавижу.

― Повтори!

― Ненавижу тебя!

― Повтори, тварь!

Крис прижимает предплечьем горло к полу, вызывая хрипы, наслаждаясь беспомощностью, и тихо, страшно шепчет:

― Чей ты?

Себастиан молчит упорно, только смотрит темно и прямо, сжимает зубы, пальцы — в кулаки, словно врезать хочет, избавиться от тяжести чужого тела.

― Чей ты? ― Эванс шипит, надавливая сильнее.

― Твой, блядь! ― Стэн срывается, дёргается, взбрыкивает, хрипит, дерёт глотку воплем, впивается ногтями в чужие предплечья, а потом разом словно расслабляется.

Эванс перестает терзать его, трахает медленно, размеренно. Но в толчках никакой нежности, в глазах ― стылый холодный туман, а Себастиана ведёт, ведёт до одури.

Он хрипит:

― Хочу сверху.

Ему вторят:

― Только если оседлаешь меня.

И он садится, как прилежный мальчик, на чужой член, позволяет держать себя крепко за бёдра, до синяков и кровавых царапин. Опирается руками по обе стороны плеч Криса, и хрипло стонет ему в губы:

― Ты такая мразь, такая великолепная, прекрасная мразь, Эванс. Знал бы ты, как я хочу вспороть тебе брюхо, выпустить кишки, заставить захлёбываться криками и болью. Но я ведь рядом лягу. Рядом лягу и сдохну, сука.

Крис смеётся и поднимает руку, цепляясь за волосы, впиваясь губами в чужие губы. Он даже не целует, он будто пьёт Себастиана, кусает до боли, и непонятно, что за звуки наполняют узкую кабинку ― стоны удовольствия или крики ужаса. Стэн двигает бёдрами быстрее, жёстче. Они сливаются в огне, в нём сгорают, делят воздух на двоих. Бешеный ритм, звонкие шлёпки тела о тело, и Крис лижет Себастиана в ключицу. Солоно. Они оба солёные, мокрые, шальные, буравят друг друга глазами. Да и не здесь они сейчас вовсе.

Кончает Себастиан с глухим: «Мразь» на губах, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу, потому что нельзя, никаких звуков во время оргазма, Эванс ведь молчит, нельзя показывать слабость, зависимость.

Крис препарирует глазами, вскрывает без ножа, и от этого не менее больно, чем от простреленной ноги. Хочется ампутировать Эванса, до боли и ора хочется выдернуть из своей жизни, выжечь. Доломать. Потому что первым должен сломаться точно не он. Нельзя Стэну, плохо будет, он и так сломанный, куда ещё больше?

Крис изучает, следит, не отводит взгляда. Его собственность ― а то, что он считает своим, принадлежит ему ― сдерживается из последних сил, ломается над ним, и Эванс хмыкает: это чертовски притягательно. Он не отпускает Стэна ― закончи своё дело, мальчик, ― хотя видит, что тому больно. Эванс намеренно мучает его, прощупывает границы, пробует на зуб. Он не держит слабаков: держи удар или я на хрен сломаю тебя.

И Стэн опадает подрезанным цветком на широкую грудь, чувствует, как Эванс заставляет его двигаться — ещё, сильнее, чтобы не только ты кончил, принцесса. В голове отчётливо звучит и тон голоса, манера издевательская, и Себастиан подставляется под неё, как под град, дышит тяжело, но двигается. Он чувствительный до боли, это невероятно неприятно, но он ещё более упрямый.

Крис едва слышно стонет, выплёскиваясь в Себастиана, сладко выдыхает, тут же отпускает руки, в явном жесте «ты свободен».

― Слезь с меня. ― Тон презрительный, брезгливый, но Крису плевать. Сколько таких у него было. Чем этот лучше? И пусть в голове настойчиво бьётся мысль, что, блядь, у Себастиана ресницы эти огромные, россыпь родинок на плечах, которые хочется губами пересчитать, узкие тонкие пальцы и… Крис поводит плечом и приходит в себя.

Он грубо отталкивает Себастиана, стряхивает с члена остатки спермы, натягивает бельё. Он до ужаса спокоен. 

― Когда ещё увидимся, принцесса?

Стэн вскидывает средний палец, натягивая истерзанные вещи. Мысленно радуется, что дома. Хочется двинуть Эвансу по лицу, уебать, желательно ногой, но задница болит, и всё, на что хватает Стэна, ― презрительный взгляд.

― Это был последний раз. ― Он улыбается широко, легко, светло. Так, как никогда Крису не улыбался. Мысленно он уже закапывает его труп. ― Отец нашел мне невесту, скоро венчание.

Эванс поворачивается и улыбается, красиво, чёрт побери, одна его улыбка словно ножом по только зажившей коже режет.

― Как она тебя будет трахать в твою миленькую задницу? ― Крис смеётся мерзко, заливисто и хлопает по стене. Ему откровенно плевать, он знает, что подчинил Стэна, прогнул под себя, что, неловко трахая миленькое тело со сладкими изгибами, он всё равно будет видеть его, Криса, лицо. Что, целуя алые губки жены, он будет вспоминать его, Криса, член. Эванс перестаёт смеяться резко, будто выключает звук, и одним шагом подходит вплотную.

― Ты мой, Себастиан. ― Он пропевает имя, перекатывает на языке. ― Только мой, ― выдыхает в искусанные губы.

― Иди на хуй, ещё раз говорю. ― И в коротких, резких звуках больше желчи и яда, чем во всех змеях и скорпионах этого мира.

Он сжимает зубы, но продолжает улыбаться. Выворачивается из-под руки Эванса: ровные плечи, идеальная осанка, достойный будущий король. Всё так, как хотел отец. Он избавился, практически избавился от самого себя, хладным трупом положил к ногам того, кому это меньше всего нужно. И, чёрт бы всё побрал, он не жалеет. Не жалеет ни о едином синяке, ни об одной жёстко поставленной метке. Времени, потраченного на Эванса, тоже не жаль. Похуй на время. Похуй на всё.

Крис наблюдает за ним, за его метаниями, за напряжёнными плечами, ухмыляется хитро, лукавые огоньки пляшут в глазах.

― Ты думаешь, я вздёрнусь без тебя? ― Крис складывает руки на груди. ― Не беги от себя, Стэн, далеко не убежишь.

Эванс сплёвывает, снова широко улыбается и, кидая сухое: «Ненавижу», широкими шагами идёт к выходу.

― Не сдохнешь, конечно. А жаль, очень жаль. ― Он смотрит прямо в удаляющуюся спину и понимает, что хочет, что снова хочет, так, чтобы хрипеть и ругаться. Но вместо этого остаётся только легко повести плечами — и в душ. У него не так много времени. Сегодня ещё семейный ужин. С невестой.

А Крис... А Крис ему на хуй не сдался.

***

Проходит пару недель, до краёв заполненных заботами о предстоящем венчании. Себастиан окунается в них с головой и отключается от мира. Это хорошо. Так и надо. Кристофер Эванс отходит на второй план. Потом на третий. Потом даже кажется, что забывается вовсе.

 

_Преподобный Самюэльс подходит к новобрачным, перекрёстом водя перед ними руками. Время принести обеты, поклясться в вечной любви и преданности. Себастиан чувствует дикое отупение, он как во сне, вся церемония ― сон. Красивый, элегантный костюм жмёт, мешает дышать, он колючий, неудобный, чертовски мерзкий. Себастиан натужно улыбается, поворачиваясь к своей будущей жене, принцессе. Она невероятно красива: точёная фигурка, лицо ангела. Но она — не он. И никогда им не станет._

 

Бешеная скорость, ветер в ушах, мелькающие, смытые картинки. Кристофер чувствует, как безумство захватывает его в свои цепкие лапы. Он немного снижает скорость, опускает голову, пытаясь отогнать, вырвать, выдрать чужие мысли. Мысли о нём. Об их последней встрече. О том, как хотелось выть — позорно, низко. О том, как чувствовалось предательство. 

Грузовик, решивший развернуться в неположенном месте, он замечает в последнюю секунду.

 

_…я буду любить тебя и почитать тебя во все дни жизни моей. Я, Себастиан Стэн, наследный принц государства Гилбоа, верный сын короля нашего Сайласа, беру тебя, Люси Вулфсон, в мои законные жены, чтобы быть с тобой и хранить тебя, начиная с сего дня и во веки веков…_

 

Крис выворачивает руль, вытягивая ходовую часть мотоцикла в сторону, дико визжат покрышки, и ему кажется, что на дороге стоит прекрасная банши в великолепных одеждах; она поёт свою песню, и Крис зажмуривается. Впервые, впервые в жизни ему чертовски страшно.

 

_…я обещаю быть верным в добрые времена и плохие, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас…_

 

Столкновения не избежать; хрупкий, кажется, хрустальный мотоцикл летит на грузовик, который превращается в скалу — неизбежную, огромную; она закрывает свет, лишает чувств своей мощью. Вдруг Крис смеётся: всё нелепо, всё не с ним, этого не может быть, не может быть, чтобы всё закончилось так глупо.

 

_…я буду любить тебя и почитать тебя во все дни жизни моей. Я, Люси Вулфсон, беру тебя, Себастиана Стэна, наследного принца государства Гилбоа, верного сына короля нашего Сайласа, в мои законные мужья, чтобы быть с тобой и хранить тебя, начиная с сего дня и во веки веков…_

 

Боль иглами разлетается по телу; их сотни тысяч, они жалят, мешают дышать, пронзая горло и лёгкие, они в руках, ногах, в голове. Удар о землю превращает иглы в маленькие бомбочки, взрывающиеся все разом. Кажется, он кричит, а, может, это великолепная банши всё поёт свою песню. Крис чувствует кровь, она везде, она вся в нём, растекается по телу, как внутри сосуда, она на нём, как тёплое одеяло, она вокруг — и мир окрашивается в красное.

 

_…я обещаю быть верной в добрые времена и плохие, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас…_

 

Тьма. Такая щедрая, такая милостивая, она накатывает волнами, она окутывает, и Крис благодарен ей. С ней хорошо, с ней прекрасно, боль уходит, забирая иглы с собой. Спасибо, мрак, я так люблю тебя.

 

_…что бог соединил, человек да не разделит отныне. Супружество, вами заключенное, я авторитетом церкви мне данным подтверждаю и благословляю…_

_Во имя отца, и сына, и святого духа. Аминь._

***

Никогда ещё не было так приятно оказаться во дворце. После одуряющей жары под сводами церкви, круживших голову благовоний и всей нелепой ситуации Себастиан стоял в Зале заседаний, разглядывая вечерний город, потянул, ослабляя, узел галстука. Вот-вот начнётся церемония поздравления новобрачных, банкет, вечеринка, а уже завтра свадебное путешествие, которое Себастиан ожидал с ужасом. Ему казалось, что он сотворил неимоверную глупость, раскромсал свою жизнь на куски и теперь любуется с улыбкой безумного этим бедламом.

Последняя ночь — их ночь, их взгляды, прикосновения, драки; Себастиан чувствовал, что всё неуловимо изменилось. Настолько неуловимо, что он гонялся за мыслью все эти дни, пытаясь схватить её за хвост. Но упрямая мысль отбивалась, ускользала, и Себастиан только неслышно проклинал всё на свете. Где он? Что с ним? Да не всё ли равно? Его ждёт жена, принцесса, престол. Вот тут уж точно всё изменилось, изменилось так, как он и хотел.

Себастиан тупо смотрит в окно, когда кто-то легонько дотрагивается до его плеча.

― Сэр, вам велели передать. Лично в руки. ― Помощник отца, Хэнсон, протягивает белоснежный конверт. ― Наверное, очередные поздравления. ― Он улыбается, кивает и тут же уходит.

Себастиан нахмурился: чтобы личную почту принца не проверила Томассина, должно произойти что-то действительно из рук вон выходящее. Он вертит конверт в руках и одним движением надрывает дорогую бумагу. Вытаскивает бархатистый кремовый лист и едва не садится мимо кресла. Быстро пробегает глазами по строчкам и, кажется, даже не дышит.

«Уважаемый мистер Стэн, я, партнёр Кристофера Роберта Эванса, Эндрю Уилсон, официально уведомляю Вас, что Кристофер Эванс трагически погиб в автокатастрофе в ночь со среды на четверг на выезде из города. По завещанию, которое он составил за месяц до гибели, его волей было уведомить Вас о его смерти. Похороны состоятся в эту субботу в 9:30 утра. Если вы желаете, можете присоединиться к церемонии». Далее красивым почерком указан адрес, внизу листа размашистая подпись с завитушками.

Руки дрожат так, что Себастиану едва удаётся прочитать текст. Нет, это невозможно. Злая шутка. Насмешка. В мире же полно шутников, так? Себастиан не верит, тупо вертя конверт в руках. Сдирает с себя пиджак, сердце колотится, как безумное, и хочется то ли выть, то ли смеяться. Только он во дворце и не имеет права на вольности.

Почему всё так? Вопрос безумной юлой крутится в голове, вызывая спазмы; кажется, темнеет в глазах. В кабинет вновь заглядывает Хэнсон.

― Сэр, начало через пятнадцать минут. Сэр? Вы в порядке?

Себастиан кивает, выдавливая улыбку:

― Переволновался. Сигареты есть, Хэнс?

― Да, конечно. ― Помощник протягивает пачку, и Себастиан берёт парочку.

― Я скоро буду.

Хэнсон кивает, снова исчезая за дверью. Себастиан дёргает дверь балкона, прохладный воздух нежно ласкает лицо, и он шагает вперёд. Глубоко вдыхает, откидывая голову назад. Небо серое, низкое, затянутое тучами. Без пальто, в одной тонкой рубашке холодно, но он опирается на вычурный балконный парапет и закуривает. Крепко жмурит глаза и трёт их пальцами. Локтем зажимает чёртову записку, и ругаться матом хочется на весь мир. Но Себастиан только затягивается так крепко, что едва не начинает кашлять, и пялится в серое небо. Осознаёт.

Пытается принять тот факт, что вроде как ненавистный ему человек умер. Что его скоро положат в гроб — сломанного, разбитого. Будут хоронить в закрытом гробу? Там вообще хотя бы что-нибудь осталось? Он секунду жмурится так, словно сдерживает слёзы. Дыхание перехватывает, но очередная затяжка поправляет ситуацию.

Он берёт записку, трёт между пальцами бумагу, а потом вытаскивает зажигалку и поджигает кончик листа. Смотрит на то, как горит его прошлое, пока пламя не подбирается к пальцам. Бросает лист на мраморный пол и хмурится, практически безразлично глядя на пепел. Ветер подхватывает и разносит серую пыль в стороны, подальше от этого балкона, принца, его жизни.

Себастиан докуривает, бросает окурок в пепельницу и поправляет галстук. Дешёвенькая зажигалка отправляется во внутренний карман пиджака, последнюю сигарету он оставляет на столе. Она одиноким мазком лежит на огромной столешнице. Господи, как метафорично. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и тренирует улыбку.

Глаза улыбка не трогает.

Отложить начало медового месяца не составляет труда. Себастиан ссылается на срочные дела королевства, и, кажется, даже отец гордится им. Гордился бы, если бы узнал истинную причину отсрочки? Себастиан чувствовал, что ему необходимо быть на похоронах. Он не мог объяснить этого и себе, просто отчаянно хотел быть там.

В первую очередь его удивило, как мало пришло людей проститься в последний раз. Эванс был жестоким человеком, но неужели все эти годы он был настолько одинок? Себастиана встретил Эндрю Уилсон, партнёр, ещё глаз выхватил пятерых молчащих мужчин в военной форме, пару девушек. Вот и всё. Он стоял с краю, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, с каким-то отупением и отстранением следя за церемонией. Гроб был закрытым, и Себастиан с тоской подумал, что так и не увидит его лица в последний раз. Он ковырял носком ботинка пол, и услужливая память кидала в него образами, словно камнями в преступника: тёплые, большие ладони, длиннющие ресницы, ясные глаза, полуулыбка, больше похожая на оскал, но уже такая привычная, сильное тело, крепкие захваты, горячие поцелуи... Себастиан прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как упрямая слеза пробивает себе дорогу.

«Я твой, ― еле слышно шептали губы. ― Я твой, чёрт возьми, твой».

***

Крис приходит в себя медленно, словно карабкаясь через чёрный туннель к свету. Голова гудит, тело как ватное, даже рукой не пошевелить. Губы пересохли, хочется пить и сдохнуть окончательно. Он едва поворачивает голову, видя, что рядом крутится медсестра. Еле слышно шепчет:

― Пить.

И она обращает на него внимание даже не с первого раза. Но потом суетливо наливает воды в стакан и подносит его к губам Криса. Он жадно пьёт. В голове становится чуть-чуть яснее, и каждый глоток уже не раздирает горло наждачной бумагой. Он откидывает голову на подушку и снова закрывает глаза.

Спать.

Крис теряется во времени. Короткие всплески сознания ясности не приносят; иногда в палате медсестра, но чаще он один; за окном то темно, то светло, кроме неба ничего не видно. Кажется, темнота не хочет его отпускать. Не сказать чтобы он был особо против. Кристофер прожил тридцать четыре года, но его жизнь была похожа на сплошную непрекращающуюся арктическую ночь — такая же холодная, тёмная, чужая. Отец, терроризировавший его всё детство, война, не принёсшая никакой ясности, бизнес, который он возводил с нуля в разгромленной стране, махинации партнёра, Себастиан... На знакомом имени душа споткнулась и, падая, потянула за собой остатки всего живого. Тут же стало больно, и Крис кричит. Следом укол — и снова всё спокойно.

Хорошо.

Когда он окончательно приходит в себя, уже медбрат объясняет ему, что случилось. Сколько у него было переломов, что он два дня провёл в коме, и вообще чудо, что с такими травмами Крис выбрался. Про посетителей не говорит, сказал только, что приходил мужчина в строгом костюме. Молча просидел в палате чуть больше десяти минут и ушёл. Эванс понял, что это был Уилсон. Ну хоть кто-то.

На одного определённого человека он не рассчитывал. Себастиан, скорее всего, думал, что Крис мёртв. Случайно разыгранная карта оказалась такой удобной в обоих вариантах: для прикрытия махинаций, а заодно и отвадила Стэна от него.

Крис не знает, рад этому факту или нет.

Теперь, наверное, можно спокойно забиться в какую-нибудь нору в Европе и там пережить, а лучше убить все чувства к нему. Непонятные, странные, чужеродные. Ощущать что-то вроде... привязанности было не то чтобы неприятно. Больно, наверное. Он любви-то никогда не знал, поэтому вряд ли мог сказать, что это такое. Может быть, и она. Крис просто не знал, как она проявляется. Что это такое вообще, любовь? Когда хочется набить морду и целовать потом разбитые губы, собирая с них кровь? Вбивать к стену, пока трахаешь, а потом мазать какой-нибудь заживляющей хернёй сбитую кожу на лопатках? Если это оно, то самое прекрасное и великое, о чём писали в некоторых книгах, то Крису оно не нужно. Пусть заберёт тот, кто дал, и оставит себе.

Он на это дерьмо не подписывался.

Летели дни. Ему разрешили садиться в постели, но вот гнетущую тоску не брало ни одно лекарство. Её ненадолго заглушал сон, щедро меняя на кошмары, потом наступало утро, и всё повторялось. Спасибо погоде ― за окном серое небо, частый туман ― способствовала поддержанию настроения на одном уровне. Снова приходил Уилсон. Разговор вышел бессмысленным, тяжёлым, Крис большую его часть промолчал. Его смерть отлично прикрывала махинации партнёра, но о возвращении теперь и речи быть не могло. Уилсон клятвенно обещал, что оплатит всё лечение и даст денег на жизнь. Крис кивал невпопад. Ему не было интересно. Всё, что было важным когда-то, ушло на второй план.

Когда Уилсон ушёл, Кристофер осознал ярко и чётко, что у ничего не осталось ничего. Ничего и никого. Собственно, так всегда и было. Всё, что он держал крепкой хваткой все эти годы, было его только потому, что он держал; теперь стоило ослабить захват ― и всё рассыпалось. Ничто не держалось за него добровольно, только потому, что хотело быть с ним.

Будь хоть маленькая надежда на то, что Себастиан принял бы его, Крис ринулся бы прямо в пижаме к нему. Потому что Стэн был единственным островком стабильности, который у него остался. Себастиан с его хоть и наигранным спокойствием, стойкостью. С его нежеланием подчиняться, пусть он и прогибался каждый раз перед королём. Он словно хотел отстоять хоть частичку себя. И у него получалось. Крис понимал, что Стэн держался долго. Только в последнюю их встречу подтвердил его извечное «ты мой». И от этого как-то... не теплело на душе, нет. Было нечему и не на чём теплеть. Просто спокойнее становились. Легче.

Наконец разрешили вставать, и это привнесло немного разнообразия. Крис, неловко переставляя ноги, доходил до окна, на этом силы обычно заканчивались, и он долго отдыхал на стуле, разглядывая в окно текущую, несмотря ни на что, жизнь. Однажды на подоконнике он обнаружил газету, оставленную медсестрой. Выпуск был старый, страницы смялись, некоторые вовсе отсутствовали, но в них и не было нужды. Первая полоса больно резала ножом: «Себастиан Стэн, наследный принц государства Гилбоа, сочетался сегодня браком с Люси Вулфсон. Поздравляем новобрачных». Крис спокойно свернул газету, спокойно убрал её подальше. Никакой привычной ярости, гнева, только тупая боль где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Он всё-таки сделал это. Отличный шанс получить престол, отец наверняка гордится им. Крис опустил голову на руки. «Себастиан», ― тихо прошептал он, всё сильнее окунаясь в новое для него море. Как бы хотелось иссушить его, но оно огромное, а он один ― маленький, тощенький мальчик, зажатый в угол нависшей тенью отца-деспота.

Когда Криса наконец выписывают, на улице солнечно. Кажется, уже весна. Птицы поют, светит тёплое солнце, но ещё ледяной ветер забирается под толстовку и запускает стадами мурашки по коже. Он не знает, что делать. Куда бежать и чего хотеть. У него есть деньги, немного, но хватит, чтобы начать новую жизнь где-нибудь далеко, очень далеко. Вытравить из себя, залить ядом своё море. Только вот хочет ли Крис это делать? Он разбит, кажется, режется о собственные мысли, и от этого тошно до вопля. Только вот горло тоже в кровь изрезано, и выходит только невнятное бульканье.

Уилсон сказал, что у него есть могила. Нужно, наверное, сходить на неё. Глянуть, как это со стороны выглядит ― мёртвым быть.

Отец сдержал обещание; когда Себастиан и Люси возвращаются из свадебного путешествия (которое, к слову, прошло совсем неплохо: они вели себя, как закадычные друзья, напивались до одури и не вылезали из воды), Сайлас объявляет Себастиана своим преёмником. И всё складывается отлично, только успевай радоваться. Да вот только радости нет. Себастиан с упорством идиота прокручивает сотни километров мыслей о Кристофере Эвансе, о том, как он выглядел, как говорил, как вёл себя, прокручивает раз за разом, будто отчаянно боится забыть. В эти моменты он словно отключается от мира, и даже Люси заметила это его странное поведение, но Себастиан не делится ни с кем. Это его сокровище, его тайна, его лю... Он боится, до дрожи боится этого слова, хотя оно противным жучком вертится на кончике языка. И Себастиан ходит к Крису в гости. Настолько часто, насколько позволяет королевская жизнь. Сидит тихо на могиле или рассказывает, как у него дела. Ему хорошо в эти моменты, и он цепляется за них, не в силах отказаться. Иногда плачет, потому что больно, потому что ничего не вернуть, потому что осознание важного всегда приходит слишком поздно.

В один из тёплых, солнечных весенних дней, когда уже можно выбираться в парк, стелить плед на сочную зелень и наслаждаться пригревающим солнышком, Себастиан снова торчит на могиле Криса, иногда отпивая из бутылки с виски, и снова, как и практически три месяца до этого, говорит с надгробием. Это уже привычка.

― Ты офигенный мудак. ― Глаза режет, и Стэн жестко трёт их кулаками, прогоняя непрошеные слёзы. Хватит, он заебался. ― Чёртов придурок. Ёбаный Эванс! Я скучаю, чёрт тебя подери!

Он слышит, как кто-то останавливается за его спиной, и медленно оборачивается.

Перед ним ― живой и здоровый Крис собственной персоной.

Стэн со страху вырубает его бутылкой, а потом носится вокруг него, пытаясь привести в сознание. Матерится на нескольких языках, но, благо, вспоминает, что в машине есть аптечка и в ней должен быть нашатырь. Пулей мчится туда и медленно, но верно приводит Криса в порядок. Эванс, кряхтя, садится, и Себастиан не ждёт даже, а сразу залепляет ему пощёчину со звонким таким:

― Ублюдок!

Крис тоже в долгу не остаётся:

― Сукин ты сын! Я не для того восставал из мёртвых, чтобы ты меня бутылкой бил! Ну ты и кретин, ни черта не изменился! Башка теперь болит!

― На хуй иди. Или туда, откуда вылез. Что, тебя, мудака, даже в аду не приняли? Лично закопаю, паскуда.

― А кто мне песни тут пел? «Как я без тебя», «я скучаю». И сопли на кулак наматывал? ― Крис почесал макушку. ― Шишка будет.

― Ещё одну поставить могу, ― мрачно шмыгает носом Стэн, усаживаясь на пятки. Он смотрит так обиженно, невинно, выглядит даже как-то трогательно, но подходить к нему опасно: бутылка виски в руке ― всё ещё отличное оружие.

― Ну чего, женился, принцесса? ― Крис плюхается прямо на землю напротив и улыбается. Голос весёлый, задорный, и, кажется, нет больше мерзких ноток ехидности и паскудства.

― Женился. ― Чувство такое, будто камнем придавил.

― Молодожён как-то не особо счастлив, ― замечает Крис и снова чешет макушку: она зудит и пульсарами отдаёт, кажется, во все части тела. ― Слушай, я ж тебе помочь хотел, даже похоронку ведь прислал. Сам сочинял. ― Эванс гордо вскидывает подбородок и в глазах у него смешинки.

Себастиан смотрит на него, как на идиота, а потом вздыхает так грустно, печально даже, с толикой депрессии (и где только научился) и прикладывается к бутылке раз, другой, третий.

― Чтоб рожу твою забыть нахер, ― пьяно кивает он, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд и устраиваясь на холодной земле удобнее.

Крис вытягивает ноги и смотрит на небо.

― Хорошо у вас тут. В аду темно и жарко. ― Он опять смеётся и резко отбирает бутылку, делая огромный глоток.

― Хуярко. Бутылку отдай. ― Себастиан тянется вперёд, пьяно заваливаясь на Эванса. Утыкается ему в живот, хватает за футболку, которая слегка порохом пахнет. Реально что ли в аду был? Пытается выпрямиться. Ни черта не выходит.

― Слушай, да ты набрался. ― Эванс запускает пятерню в мягкие волосы, легко почёсывая кожу головы. ― Пить ты ни хрена не умеешь, Стэн. ― И делает глоток сам. Аккуратно отставляет бутылку в траву, пытается развернуть к себе Стэна.

― На хуй. ― Себастиан всё ещё зол, но под тёплой рукой так комфортно, и никто очень давно его так не трогал.

Хотелось свернуться калачиком и не шевелиться. Потому что ну Крис. Живой. Он же на могилу сутки через двое, как на работу, приезжал. А сейчас вот сидит. Под тёплой рукой. И даже не больно совсем.

Эванс тянется за бутылкой, делая ещё один мощный глоток, чувствуя, как сам немного плывёт. Себастиан плавится под ним, только теперь это не раздражает, теперь от этого тепло в животе. Или это всё от алкоголя?

― Я скучал. ― Язык путается, и Крис заваливается спиной на землю, подминая редкую траву, ударяясь головой о железное ограждение. ― Твою мать!

― Так тебе и надо, ― вредно и сонно говорит Стэн, устраиваясь-таки удобнее.

Интересно, каково Крису видеть собственное надгробие? Плевать, нужно будет просто снести. А этого идиота окружить мягкими стенами. И накормить, наверное.

Эванс тянет его на себя ближе, силища всё та же. Укладывает поверх и нежно ― где подвох? ― поглаживает ладонями, тихонечко постанывая, от боли ли или от удовольствия. Сейчас неважно. Они порядочные идиоты: пьяные, валяются на грязной земле кладбища в обнимку.

― Придурочные, ― тихонечко, шёпотом, в самое ухо говорит Себастиан и окончательно закрывает глаза.

Даже если завтра опять всё начнётся сначала — это их больное и поломанное, он готов. У него ещё есть моральные силы и закал. Он — будущий король, он справится со всем, он уверен.

Крис целует его еле уловимо в висок ― нежнейший выстрел.

― Ты мой.

И Себастиан чувствует себя раненым, но не убитым, и соглашается второй раз. По собственной воле.

― Твой.

***

Ловко врать Себастиан научился ещё, кажется, с пелёнок. За королевским отпрыском следили все: от нянь и уборщиц до высокопоставленных чинов. Себастиан учился, совершенствовался и уже годам к десяти легко сбегал из дворца. Раньше это было игрой, потом стало привычкой, теперь же появилась жизненная необходимость — настоящая, искренняя, которая ждёт его дома и к которой так тянет.

Себастиан долго ломал голову над планом и решил привлечь Люси. Девочка оказалось чудесной, они действительно с течением времени становились близкими друзьями, и наедине Себастиан называл её любимой сестрёнкой, смачно чмокая в лоб. Всем громко было объявлено, что в эти выходные королевская чета намерена поехать в горы кататься на лыжах. Место скрывалось для того, чтобы молодожёны могли провести время тихо и спокойно. И вот в пятницу вечером машина со Стюартом, Себастианом и Люси покинула территорию дворца. Никто ничего не заподозрил. Люси была доставлена к подруге и должна была не показывать носа до утра понедельника, когда Стюарт и Себастиан заберут её, чтобы вернуться во дворец. Стэн был доставлен к себе, в тайное гнёздышко. А Стюарт поехал в горы, чтобы, как настоящий шпион, оставить следы пребывания принца и принцессы на курорте. Партия была разыграна идеально, и Себастиан весело потирал ладони, поднимаясь в свою квартиру под чердаком.

И какая всё-таки удивительная штука жизнь и как в одночасье может всё измениться, перевернуться с ног на голову. Или с головы на ноги? Когда всё привычно, и колея родная, трудно осознать, что что-то не так. Но стоит выскочить на полном ходу, как тут же можно разглядеть и колею, и окрестности. Осознать, что ты не там и всё не твоё. Кристофер давно подозревал, что вся жизнь у него была наизнанку. И хорошо же ему мозги встряхнуло о грузовик, что теперь жизнь начала выворачиваться обратно. С Себастианом теперь они виделись довольно часто, насколько позволяло королевство, но вот встречи стали другими. Не абсолютно новыми, скорее, уменьшился градус напряжённости. Секс остался таким же диким, с криками, с укусами, и никто не был против, только теперь всё заканчивалось до тошноты мило, с нежными объятьями и тихими разговорами.

Крису пришлось продать свою квартиру, потому что элитная недвижимость в центре города стала ему не по карману. Виделись они у Себастиана в тайном гнёздышке. Он долго ошивался по мотелям, привычно желая решить все вопросы самостоятельно, пока Себастиан не заподозрил неладное.

― Эванс. ― Стэн вольготно развалился у него под боком, раскинув руки и ноги во все стороны в виде звезды, и настороженно спросил: ― Я бы хотел сходить к тебе в гости, что скажешь?

― Ага. ― Он кивает головой, а потом перекатывается, устраиваясь так, чтобы быть сверху. Целует в живот, трётся носом о рёбра, проводит быструю лёгкую дорожку пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. В общем, делает всё, чтобы отвлечь Себастиана от темы.

Стэн закатывает глаза, фыркает, а потом берёт голову Криса в свои руки и подтягивает к себе.

― Что «ага»? ― Он смотрит прямо, цепко, но в то же время с мягкой насмешкой, с каким-то лёгким осуждением что ли.

Крис смотрит в ответ жёстко. Будто бы снова всё обратно вернулось. Будто бы и не было нескольких часов откровенных разговоров о прошлом. Эванс вздыхает, скатывается с Себастиана и говорит:

― Мне пора.

Стэн приподнимается на локте и вскидывает бровь, тут же прикрываясь простынёй.

― Далеко собрался?

― Заглохни, ― привычно рявкает Крис, старые привычки не сдаются.

Себастиан молчит, просто смотрит, мудро пропуская мимо ушей чужую злость. Возможно, он чему-то научился, только теперь за дикой яростью он видит страх. Крис тушуется, трёт переносицу пальцами.

― Это неважно, я разберусь сам.

― Это важно для меня.

Крис смотрит из-под ресниц, молчит, будто решает что-то или борется.

― Я продал квартиру.

Себастиан срывается с кровати, забывая про простыню, голышом шлёпая по полу.

― Где ты живёшь?

― Мотели, пару раз в парке ночевал... Было весело. Бездомные — забавные люди. ― Крис смеётся, а Себастиан хватает его за шею.

― Ты рехнулся. ― Смотрит в глаза, хмурится. ― Ты всю жизнь сам. Больше не надо.

― Я справлюсь. ― Крис сводит брови, вздёргивает подборок, молчит и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, у него будто пунктик такой: видеть Себа. Не выпускать из поля зрения. Кажется, памятник на кладбище как-то меняет людей. В лучшую сторону.

― Эй. ― Стэн притягивает его к себе, опускает руки на плечи. Они стоят пару минут так, а потом Себастиан улыбается мягко, светло и говорит:

― Ты можешь оставаться здесь. Всё равно я не провожу теперь тут много времени.

― Себастиан...

― На меня смотри. ― В мягком тоне мелькает сталь, и Крис снова поднимает глаза. Они стоят так: практически одетый Эванс и абсолютно нагой Себастиан, стоят и смотрят друг другу практически в душу. Только вот Крис не привык получать помощи. Знает, что, скорее всего, за этим последует очень сильный жизненный пинок, и поделать ничего с собой не может. Не может пустить Стэна дальше.

― Ты останешься здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ночевал в мотелях и парках. Ладно? Пожалуйста. ― Себастиан зарывается пальцами в волосы Криса, мягко тянет прядки на затылке, а потом прижимается губами к чужому рту.

Короткое «Хорошо» тонет в общем стоне.

***

Себастиан просыпается, когда Крис пинает его коленкой в бок. Спят они просто великолепно: Эванс посреди постели и Стэн, забившийся едва ли не в самые ноги. Просто... ну не притёрлись они ещё друг к другу.

Себ трёт лицо ладонью и садится на постели, быстро моргая, пытаясь проснуться. Крис бурчит что-то, ворочается, а Себастиан улыбается и накрывает его одеялом. Пугается этого жеста до усрачки, а потом мысленно машет рукой: да плевать уже, все маски сорваны, а карты на столе. К чему притворяться? Да, ему не плевать на то, что Крис мёрзнет во сне, как цуцик, и что ухаживать иногда за ним нужно, как за маленьким.

Стэн сонной мухой ползёт на кухню, делает себе крепкий кофе, а потом принимается за завтрак. Он не так часто что-то готовил, потому что обычно ночует во дворце, а там приготовить завтрак было сложно из-за обилия прислуги или из-за закидона отца по поводу готовки.

Он делает несколько тостов, находит шоколадный сироп, вытаскивает пару яиц и бекон, долго залипает на фрукты в холодильнике, пока окончательно не просыпается.

Крис выходит из спальни, замотанный в одеяло по самую макушку. Подходит со спины, накрывает их обоих мягким пленом тёплой ткани и, кажется, засыпает, прислонившись к Себастиану. Снова.

― Эй, Эванс, давай, поднимайся.

― Я поднялся.

― Весь поднимайся, а не отдельными частями!

― Мне готовит сам принц, кто бы мог подумать. ― Эванс зевает широко, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и проглотит весь мир, потом отлипает от Себастиана и, вешая на него плед, шлёпает в ванную.

― Ну и на кой хер ты его тут оставил, ― бурчит Себастиан, скидывая ткань прямо на пол. Он возится с омлетом, тот отчаянно подгорает, и по квартире летит лёгкий запах горелого.

― Ты вообще когда-нибудь готовил? ― интересуется Крис, снова возникая за спиной. Он поднимает плед, обдаёт Себастиана запахом зубной пасты и достает пару кружек, чай для себя и тарелки. ― Мне даже интересно, не умру ли я от этого.

― Камни жрать в следующий раз будешь, ― значительно говорит Стэн и смотрит так, словно реально собирается притащить на обед камней повкуснее.

И он ведь может же.

Себастиан ставит сковороду на середину стола, а потом плюхается на стул напротив Криса. Тот заваривает себе чай, а Стэн подтаскивает к себе кружку с недопитым кофе. Суёт в неё нос, а потом точно так же заглядывает в кружку Криса и принюхивается.

― Как ты это вообще пьешь? Я имею в виду... чай. ― Он делает страшные глаза и агрессивно машет вилкой. Хорошо, что пустой. И на этом спасибо.

― Молча. Я ненавижу кофе. Отец любил, а я ― нет. ― Он говорит отрывисто, и Стэн понимает, что слегка перегнул палку. Такое ещё случается: есть ещё между ними темы, на которые нельзя заговаривать. Они завтракают в спокойном молчании, и Крис даже говорит, что яичница вышла вполне съедобной.

― Ну и отлично, хоть камни искать не придётся. ― Себастиан фыркает и ставит сковороду в раковину. Берёт кружку, делает себе ещё кофе и вытаскивает конфеты. Он сто лет не завтракал в такой уютной атмосфере. ― Чем займёмся сегодня?

― Сексом?

― И как у тебя всё ещё встаёт?

― У меня всегда на тебя встаёт.

― Это любовь, ― язвительно хмыкает Себастиан, и Крис швыряет в него салфеткой. ― Может, сделаем что-нибудь полезное?

― Чем секс — не «полезное»? ― Крис встаёт из-за стола, плавно, как кошка, и это завораживает: он словно огромный, дикий зверь. И откуда в этой кипе мышц столько плавности и грации? ― Для здоровья полезно, для настроения.

Он подходит всё ближе, а Себастиан глупо смотрит, просто не может отвести взгляд и чувствует себя маленькой птичкой, которую вот-вот съедят. Да он и не против, в общем-то.

Кристофер целует первым, как всегда с напором, быстро, дико, с первых движений задаёт темп. Себастиан подстраивается, и ему нравится, нравится эта дикая энергия в Крисе, ему хочется отдаваться, потому что он хоть и несётся на всех парах, но знает дорогу и ведёт уверенно и верно.

Крис подхватывает его под ягодицы, вздёргивая и усаживая на свои бедра.

― Вы готовы, Ваше Высочество? Вас ждёт бешеная скачка!

Стэн смеётся, цепляется за чужие плечи, и Крис сажает его на стол, целуя в шею, под челюстью, проводя ладонями по ягодицам, забираясь пальцами за резинку боксеров.

― Чёрт, Эванс. ― Себастиан шипит и ругается, но обвивает ногами его талию, прижимает к себе, откидывает голову, трётся вставшим членом о живот Криса, а тот только продолжает целовать, кусать, оставлять засосы.

― Бля-я-ядь, ты понимаешь, что хрупкая девушка чисто физически не может оставить тако-о-о-й, блядь, да, Эванс, сука, да!

Крис стягивает с Себастиана бельё и входит одним движением, тут же заставляя принца заткнуться и приникнуть к сильному телу ближе.

Стэн тоже не жаловался на свою форму, но всё равно Крис сильнее.

Эванс опрокидывает его на стол, на пол летят чашки, кажется, одна разбивается, но ничего уже не слышно. Крис сосредоточен, как всегда, он снова — машина, и, краем глаза заметив это, Себастиан тянет к нему дрожащие руки.

― Расслабься. Давай же.

Эванс кивает, хотя едва ли слышит. Он привык доминировать, а это значит — контролировать. Контроль не равняется расслаблению. Стэн замирает на секунду, хотя это так похоже на преступление, и, приподнявшись, хватает Криса за шею.

― Эй, если ты сейчас не расслабишься, я с тебя слезу.

Опасная игра, и на секунду Себастиан замечает злые огоньки, но потом Крис трясёт головой и смотрит прямо в глаза. Кивает, скалится, отпускает себя и срывается с места в безумный темп. Крепкий стол методично бьётся о стену, будто долото, пробивая ход в комнату, но стука не слышно: он тонет в стонах, в криках, проклятьях.

Себастиан цепляется пальцами за всё что видит: за край стола, за крепкие напряжённые плечи, за волосы Криса, стонет, выгибается, подаётся бёдрами, всем телом к Эвансу, едва ли не бьётся затылком о стену. Крис же только подтаскивает его за бёдра к себе. Кажется, что его сейчас остановить сможет только внезапный апокалипсис или инфаркт.

Телефон в спальне разрывается, и Стэн знает, что это кто-то важный. Он хочет остановить Криса, но понимает, что, чёрт, это чревато травмами. Причём тяжелыми. Эванс рычит, кажется, бормочет что-то про «разберу к хуям звенелку», а Себастиан смеётся, а потом смех тонет в стоне, и с губ едва не срывается предательское «люблю», когда он кончает.

Крис двигается ещё несколько раз, а потом с тихим стоном кончает следом. Падает на тяжело дышащего Себастиана, и тот сразу же, практически машинально зарывает пальцы в его волосы.

― Фетиш у тебя что ли? ― пытаясь восстановить дыхание, шепчет Крис и покрывает мелкими поцелуями подставленные шею и ключицы.

― Возможно.

Снова за стеной трещит телефон, и Себастиан дёргается.

― Надо ответить.

Крис сторонится, но Себастиан замечает росчерки гнева на красивом лице. Крис учится, только учится держать себя в руках, контролировать свою ярость, и это чертовски сложно для них обоих.

На другом конце оказывается Стюарт.

― Сэр, звонил ваш отец, спрашивал, как вы проводите выходные. Я сказал, что вы катаетесь, поэтому недоступны. Мне кажется, он что-то подозревает.

― Держи меня в курсе, Стюи.

― Хорошо, сэр.

Себастиан легонько стучит трубкой по губам. Странно, конечно, за всё время медового месяца отец ни разу не напомнил о себе, зато тут же позвонил, когда они уехали в горы. Неужели и правда подозревает... Размышлять на эту тему не хотелось совершенно, особенно, когда нагой Эванс замер в дверях, облокотившись о косяк.

― Что-то случилось?

― Ерунда. ― Себастиан откидывает телефон и откровенно разглядывает Эванса.

Взгляд действительно не отвести, и теперь уже он крадётся, как кошка. Но с Эвансом такие номера не проходят, он останавливает его открытой ладонью, глядя прямо и цепко в глаза.

― Что? ― Голос властный, система контроля работает без сбоев.

― Обязательно всё контролировать? ― Слова вырываются против воли, и Себастиан хмурится, отворачиваясь.

Им так сложно притереться друг к другу, они всё время натыкаются на острые углы, идут, словно слепые, и, несмотря на огромное теперь желание, иногда бывает чертовски трудно.

Кристофер молчит, Себастиан отходит к окну. Кто-то должен заговорить первым, иначе они просто разойдутся, как всегда. Себастиан уже открывает рот, но слышит:

― Это важно для меня. ― Крис повторяет его же слова и будто давится ими. Но всё неважно, потому что Себастиан знает, насколько сложно ему сказать такую простую вещь.

― Отец звонил. Я пытаюсь понять почему. Боюсь, что он может что-то знать. Или кто-то сдал меня. ― Себастиан делает аккуратный шаг вперёд. Он не знает, можно ли уже сейчас просить Криса о какой-то моральной поддержке. Стэну этого часто не хватало. Просто кого-то, кто будет на его стороне, кто поможет справиться с трудностями.

Эванс притягивает его в объятия, и так они и замирают на пару мгновений.

― Тебе нужно идти?

― Нет, просто нужно выяснить, откуда слухи, и прибить мразь. ― Он говорит это всё таким спокойным тоном, что Крис даже восхищённо присвистывает.

― И где была вся эта праведная ярость, когда мы только начинали видеться?

― Под тобой. ― Себастиан хмурится и мягко выскальзывает из хватки. Одевается, размышляя, что делать.

Звонит жене и говорит, что у них могут быть проблемы. Она сразу понимает, о чём речь, и они вдвоём быстро придумывают ложь на всякий случай.

Крис куда-то неслышно исчезает на время этого разговора. Его долго нет, и Себастиан успевает вымыть посуду, собрать осколки чашки и заправить постель.

Эванс возвращается обратно с парочкой книг и дисков.

― Просвещением моим заняться решил? ― Себастиан приподнимает одну бровь, указывая взглядом на книги.

― Почему бы и нет. ― Крис жмёт плечами, плюхаясь на кровать. ― Мне бы хотелось другого, но так как мы в режиме чрезвычайной ситуации, давай займёмся не менее полезными вещами.

Себастиан смеётся и растягивается на кровати, хватая одну из книг.

― «Отцы и дети»? Ты серьёзно? ― Себастиан смотрит, слегка нахмурившись, но едва сдерживаемый смех легко сотрясает тело.

― Серьёзно. ― Крис действительно серьёзен. ― Я прочитал эту книгу совсем недавно и многое переосмыслил. ― Он легонько толкает Себастиана в бок. ― Хватит насмехаться. Говорят, русские писатели — одни из лучших в мире.

Себастиан открывает книгу наобум и вслух декламирует:

― «А всё-таки она прелесть, — промолвил Аркадий». Что за имя такое — Аркадий? «Этакое богатое тело! — продолжал Базаров, — хоть сейчас в анатомический театр». Отличная книга, ничего не скажешь, ― захохотал Себастиан.

― Дураком и помрёшь. ― Кристофер отобрал книгу и легко хлопнул ею Стэна по лбу.

Через какое-то время снова звонил Стюарт, доложил, что пока всё спокойно, никто не звонил, и Себастиан ощутимо расслабился. Он вдруг невыносимо чётко осознал, что в этой маленькой квартире сосредоточено его сокровище, самое ценное, за которое он готов биться.

Они устраиваются на постели как-то совсем по-домашнему: постепенно Стэн заползает на Криса, а тот спихивает его с себя, устраивая удобнее, заставляя сесть между раздвинутых ног, спиной к груди. Так они и сидят, каждый уткнувшись в свою книгу. Себастиан чувствует, что постепенно засыпает, но книгу не откладывает, пока окончательно не отключается от мира.

Кристофер, в какой-то момент отвлекаясь, понимает, что Себастиан стал как-то тяжелее, и звонко фыркает. Тот вздрагивает, цепляется пальцами за футболку, и неосознанно трётся щекой о живот Криса, устраиваясь на нём удобнее. Плечом давит на пах, и это не то чтобы самые приятные ощущения в жизни Эванса.

Он осторожно выбирается из-под Стэна, накрывает его одеялом. Тот тут же сворачивается калачиком на краю кровати, и Крис слегка хмурится. Если он привык тут жить, то и спать должен в этой постели по-другому. Более расслабленно.

Телефон у Криса звонит, и он быстро берёт трубку, уходя на кухню и прикрывая за собой дверь. На экране имя бывшего партнёра.

― Кристофер, как ты?

Общение между ними никогда не было дружеским, и Крис отмахивается простым: «Нормально», молчит, ждёт.

― Кристофер, дело в том, что... ― продолжает Уилсон, мнётся, но Крис упорно молчит, не помогает. ― Что... мне нужна твоя помощь.

Понятно. Мозговым центом всегда был Эванс, он фактически и тащил на себе бизнес, пока ловкий и хитрый Уилсон проводил свои махинации.

― Нет. ― Кристофер не думает ни секунды.

― Что? Подожди, я буду тебе платить. Всё без документов. Но деньги хорошие. ― Уилсон тараторит, но Крис повторяет спокойное и твёрдое:

― Нет.

И вешает трубку. Больше не надо. Спасибо, нахлебался. Он стоит на кухне несколько мгновений и возвращается в спальню. Стэн, уютно закутавшись в плед, сопит, и Крис, сомневаясь буквально пару секунд, подходит и устраивается сзади, тихо обнимая. Всё изменилось, пора меняться самому. Это страшно и больно, это опасно и рискованно, но это стоит того. «Это» поворачивается и тепло дышит в шею, нагло закидывая ногу на бедро. «Это» мурлычет что-то во сне и легко прикасается к шее мягкими губами. И если «это» — не счастье, то Крис не знает, что же тогда оно.

Когда они оба просыпаются, на улице далеко за полночь. Себастиан потягивается, скидывает одеяло, а потом и Криса с себя, но упрямый Эванс всё равно подгребает его к себе под бок и Себ просто решает смириться. Ну, видимо, и у Криса есть определённые фетиши. Хочется растолкать его, но Стэн просто садится и подтягивает к себе книгу. Крис тут же меняет положение, обвивает его руками и утыкается носом в талию.

Такие выходные ― мечта. Сон, секс, немножечко нового, Эванс под боком (который, кто бы мог подумать, был самой главной и большой частью этого пазла). Стэн был откровенно счастлив просто выбраться из дворца, провести время так, как ему хочется, ни о чём не думать и быть самим собой. Он открывает книгу на том моменте, где вчера его сморил сон, и погружается в чтение.

Крис спит всю ночь, а Себастиан просто читает. Он не знает, когда выдастся ещё такое же спокойное время, поэтому прочитывает две книги, которые притащил Эванс, одну за другой.

Крис просыпается медленно, он встрёпанный, сонный, тёплый и мягкий, и глаза у него темнее после сна, а губы, наоборот, ярче. И Стэн как-то грустно вздыхает, глядя на это великолепие. Хочется, чтобы такой вот Крис просыпался рядом с ним каждое утро. Но, видимо, не судьба принцу быть с тем, кого он... Кем он дорожит.

Себастиан трясёт головой и тихо говорит:

― Доброе утро.

Кристофер хмурится, трёт глаза после сна, садится в кровати.

― Доброе... ― Интонация ― помесь вопросительной и язвительной, и Себастиан легко смеётся. Он не сводит глаз с Эванса, будто хочет считать каждую деталь, отпечатать в памяти, потому что уже завтра уходить, расставаться — снова. И это больно.

Крис замечает взгляд, нехарактерно смущается.

― Что?

― Ты красивый, — выпаливает Себастиан и совершенно не жалеет о сорвавшейся реплике.

Кристофер хмурится сильнее и ― невероятно! ― щёки трогает лёгкий румянец, и Себастиан даже привстаёт в кровати. Не может быть!

― Ты покраснел. ― Себастиан улыбается так, что, кажется, у самого щёки лопнут. Крис резко трёт скулы и опускает голову, падая лицом в подушку.

― Нет, ― приглушённо звучит из перьевого плена, и Кристофер резко вскидывает средний палец.

― Очень даже да. ― Стэн с коварной улыбкой забирается на Эванса сверху и трётся щекой о плечо. ― Давай, Эванс, поговори со мной об этом чуде чудесном.

― Нет, иди на хуй. Пожалуйста. ― Крис поднимает голову, укладывается на руки и бросает косой взгляд на Себастиана.

― Какой ты всё-таки воспитанный, Крис, ― смеётся Себ и слегка щипает того за бок.

― А ещё очень сильный и не краснею, ― бурчит тот и снова со стоном утыкается лицом в подушку.

― И, смотрите-ка, даже как человек себя ведёшь. ― Себастиан вскакивает, шлёпает Криса по заднице и идёт на кухню. ― Собираюсь готовить завтрак. Поможешь?

Они готовят на пару завтрак, хотя выходит плохо. Мажут всю кухню, друг друга, целуются, не переставая, и снова всё заканчивается сексом на столе. Если это перерастёт в традицию, никто не будет против. Что-то изменилось настолько, что они похожи на старую, но всё ещё глубоко влюблённую пару, и никто не бежит, хотя им обоим непросто. Мелкие штрихи — косо брошенный взгляд, резкое слово, сжатые челюсти ― ясно говорят о том, какой им ещё предстоит пройти путь, но они не сдаются, и это вселяет надежду.

Себастиан мучается, кусает губы, его терзает то, что завтра прощаться. Ещё больнее терзает слово из пяти букв, упрямо кусающее язык, он боится не сдержаться, боится сказать его и нарушить хрупкий мир, боится — и так отчаянно желает. Потому что вот оно его «люблю» — живое, тёплое, рядом. Немного напряжённое, но старающееся, и можно думать, что для него. А у Себастиана в руках опасная бритва, и он отчаянно прячет её под подушкой, потому что не знает, вскроет ею чужие вены или защитит.

На следующее утро, когда Себастиан застёгивает рубашку, стоя около зеркала, а Крис смотрит на него, приподнявшись на локтях, — такой же сонный, встрёпанный и мягкий, каким был вчера утром, Стэн прикрывает глаза. Смотреть на это не то чтобы больно, просто он боится, что пошлёт всё к чёрту и останется тут. До ужаса не хочется уходить из своей тихой гавани, которую он нашёл в самом огромном и разрушающем шторме своей жизни. Смешно даже. До злых слёз на глазах смешно. До истеричного смеха. Он трёт лицо рукой, а потом резко растирает щёки и снова ругается матом, только вслух.

― Ты чего?

― Привязал ты меня, Эванс, к себе, а я никак с поводка соскочить не могу, чтобы уехать обратно. ― Он смотрит на отражение Криса в зеркале и говорит впервые за долгое время то, что думает. Он вправду не хотел, чтобы их расставание прошло так.

Крис хмурит брови, а потом встаёт с постели. Подходит со спины и обвивает руками за пояс. Прижимает к себе, целует в шею и спокойно так, легко отстраняется.

― Легче?

― Легче.

Себастиан разворачивается, притягивая Эванса ближе, и уже не замечает, как ведёт носом по щеке до губ. Они целуются долго, и это так не похоже на них. Поцелуй мягкий, тихий, и можно поклясться хоть богу, хоть чёрту, что нежности в нём через край. Себастиан шмыгает носом, и Крис отстраняется. Он молчит, смотрит тепло, внимательно. Хочется сказать многое, но и так всё понятно.

― Я буду ждать тебя.

― Я приду.

И это как самое важное признание.


End file.
